


Tis a Flesh Wound, I swear!

by The_Coqui_Writes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Bed Humping, Biting, Bleeding, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Dream Sequence, Emotional Manipulation, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Near Death Experience, Reinhardt just want a good hicky, Seduction, Slow Burn, Smut, Some Bruising, Suicide mention, Teasing, Teeth, Vampires, Vomit, Wet Dream, a challenge really, because i dont see much of that in the overwatch fic section, i just wanted to make a vampire lucio thing for halloween, is really short, kind of, make out, of sorts, plot is slow in general, relationship develops a little slow, throwing up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Coqui_Writes/pseuds/The_Coqui_Writes
Summary: Reinhardt notices a change in Lucio's appearance and habits.  He theorizes it has something to do with that day an intruder attacked Lucio, leaving him bleeding to death with a deep bite mark on his neck.  Lucio claims there isn't anything to worry about.  His teammates disagree.





	1. Intruder Alert

**Author's Note:**

> I am disappointed with the lack of Lucio vampires fics, so why not write some? Perfect for the Halloween holiday! Take warning there is blood, bruising and biting.

The alarm echoed all over Watch Point Gibraltar, catching every member off guard.  Anyone who's occupied, whether be with video gaming, fixing up technology, eating or napping, they bolted from their spot grabbing their own weapons.  They all met at the briefing room, awaiting orders from Soldier 76: AKA Jack Morrison.

“Athena has detected an intruder alert!  Location and quantity of intruders unknown so be on guard. Each will go in groups of two, checking the sections that you are assigned to.  Understood?” The soldier made himself clear, hand gripping his weapon ready for anything.  They have handled intruder alerts before; this shouldn’t be something out of the ordinary. 

If it was Talon, they would have put on a better show.  With agents like Widowmaker and Reaper, they wouldn’t be detected in the first place.  With Widowmaker’s great sniping and Reaper’s ability to dissolve into black dust, Overwatch knew they wouldn’t be this careless.

The team divided into various groups of two.  Lúcio assumed it would be a piece of cake, seeing he teamed up with Lena Oxton, AKA: Tracer.  With her chronal accelerator and him with his gravity defying skates, they both make a speedy team.

Spreading out, every member went on high alert, weapons ready to expect the unexpected.  Lúcio and Tracer walked to the area they got assigned to check: the large storage room.  Entering, they found a maze created by stacks of large boxes carrying old storage from the golden age of Overwatch: weapons, equipment, stored food, belongings of fallen allies, etc.  They all had a thick layer of dust, making Tracer wonder when was the last time anyone came to this room to clean up.

“I think I’ll sneeze.” Tracer muttered, wiggling her nose. 

“Shhh!” Lúcio waved his hand, telling her to keep it down.  “Did you hear that?” He whispered.

“Hear what?” She asked.

“Tapping.  I swore I heard it.” He resumed his reply, still with his whisper. A thump echoed, source coming from the other side of the room.  Without hesitation, Tracer was quick in summoning her guns.  

The thump noise repeated again, sounding farther while confusing both of the agents.  “I bet you it’s a cat.” Lúcio tried to sound optimistic. 

“I’d rather have that.” She replied, taking her first step within the maze.  “I’ll check up north.  It’ll make this search faster so we can check the outside.”

Lúcio disagreed but was tight lipped.  Splitting up is inevitable in a mission. But being alone in a dark dust ridden storage room made him have second thoughts.  The noise repeated twice, on two locations.  Tracer took one side while he the other.  He gripped his Sonic Amplifier, tempted to switch it on.  Quiet isn’t his job in a mission, and that is a liability.

It would make sense if it was a cat.  How many times have little critters like a small feline snuck in and triggered the alarm? A few. Winston claimed he updated the security program, saying such thing shouldn’t happen again.

Taking another turn in the maze of boxes, he reached what seemed to be a dead end.  Huffing, he turns around, accidentally nudging a short metal pole, dropping to the ground and gave a loud echo all over the room.  Two startled cats rushed out meowing from their hiding spots between large boxes, catching the DJ by surprise. 

Lúcio clutched his chest, feeling like he experienced a heart attack.  _“What was that?”_ Tracer whispered through the com channel.

“I said it and I knew it.  Cats.” Lúcio stated, not needing to whisper anymore.  “Guess Winston’s security program is still a little faulty.”

 _“I doubt that.”_ Tracer responded.  _“I think I’ll check out when I’m done here.”_

“Ditto.” Another noise threw him off guard.  It wasn’t loud or sudden, but unexpected.  Was that the noise of a crying? Here? Listening to the source, he can only assume its yards away.  The crying mixed in with sniffing and minor whines, almost resembling one of a child.  His back chilled, feeling like he’s stuck in a horror movie.  Last thing he needs is to be the first man who dies.

Taking a turn as the noise growing louder, his mechanical skates stopped.  There was the child, perhaps no more than ten, sitting in the corner of the wall, burying her face between her knees while on the fetal position. 

He blinked his eyes, to assure his mind wasn’t just making this up.  He skates in a slow pace towards her and with care kneel down to her eye level.  “Uh… hey.

The girl looks up, jumping while trying to crawl away from him.  That was impossible due to her body resting on the corner of the wall.  “It’s okay! It’s okay!  I’m not going to hurt you…” He assured, putting down his sonic amplifier on the ground next to him.  Slowly letting go, he shows her his empty hands.  “See?”

No response.  She just stared at him resuming with her trembling. “Are you lost?”  Her lips are tight, eyes locked at him while her hands fiddled with the tips of her long brown hair.  Looking at her complexion, seeing her strange paleness he wonders if the girl is ill or just cold.  “I’m Lúcio.  I’m with Overwatch.”  He introduced, pointing at himself.  “Do you need help?”

She looks away, hiding her face with her hair.  “Or we can wait until you feel more comfortable.”

She resumed her stare, raising her eyebrow at his weird outfit.  He knows they couldn’t stick here longer.  The more you stay the colder it gets now that it was the middle of autumn.  He can’t let a girl freeze to death.  Now the next question is how did she get inside? 

“It’ll get colder once night hits.  We can’t stick here much longer.” He extended his hand, hoping it would give her the sense to trust him.  Hesitant, her hands reached out and grabbed him tight by his wrist.  Her cold hands send a chill on his back, making him wonder just how long has she been here. 

 _“L_ _ú_ _cio, found anything?”_

“Actually…” He paused, getting up and looking down at his recent finding.  “I did.  Would you believe me if I said found a little girl?” He replied through the com channel, watching the girl stare with curiosity at his wrists.  He wouldn't be surprised if she's fascinated by the color of his gloves.

_“You’re joking…”_

“Come see yourself.  She is a little quiet.  I’m not sure if it’s a language barrier or if she’s scared out of her mind. I’ll report this to Winston.”

She had a rough time grasping the idea of a child sneaking here. _“Wow… uh… I’ll meet you there soon love.”_

Finishing with the com, he heard another loud thump, confusing him as he looks back at the girl.  With patience, he smiles down to her.  “Ya came alone?”  He asked, not expecting any reply.

She shook her head.

 _“So there isn’t a language barrier.”_ He thought to himself, his smile fading. Last thing he expected was to find more kids.  “Are they still hiding?”  No words or movement.  She just stared at him and then tilted her head, as if looking what’s behind him. 

One thing for sure, it wasn’t what Lúcio expected at all when he turned around.  First, it wasn’t small, or a kid.  Instead, it was an adult stranger that stood yards away within the shadows, away from the low amount of lighting this room had.  He was taller than him, around a foot and a half who wore a dark coat while hunched over.  Lúcio’s body stayed rigid, watching the stranger not moving an inch.

He pretends to rubs his hand over the back of his head, switching on fully his headphones so his teammate would all ear the possible upcoming commotion. His hands with a slow pace grab his sonic amplifier, switching on the power.  “Is that him?” He asked her, not expecting a reply.

She nods.

“So… you snuck in here with her?”  The shadow didn’t help Lúcio identify the stranger’s face, and the quiet long stare didn’t help matters either. “Hablas Espanol?” It’s worth a shot.  They are in Gibraltar after all. 

The girl tugged his right arm, pulling him down.  Before he could react, a piercing pain enveloped his forearm.  When his eyes went back to the girl, he confuse at the action he was witnessing.  The girl he offered to help had her teeth sank down over his flesh.  His reflex makes him shake her off, yanking away his arm. 

“The fuck-“ He watches the blood seep out from two puncture wounds, not sure how to react.

The stranger was quick in a blink of an eye, catching him in a headlock with a cement grip cutting off his breathing.  “It wasn’t supposed to be this way.  It _was_ supposed to be quick!”  The stranger, a male’s voice whispered, sounding annoyed.

Lúcio was going to have none of that. Quitting with his struggles, he forces his body to use all his strength to hunch over, lifting his attacker off his feet and flip over. Taking advantage of his short height, the attacker impact headfirst against the concrete floor.  The grip loosened, making the DJ escape, rolling away and getting up on his feet, grabbing his Sonic Amplifier.  To start his escape, he focused on the walls, skating over them to get an easy access to the exit.

“Lena! Anyone! I need back up!” He yelled through the com, picking up the speed of his skating.  No reply, just static.  He assumes the earpiece got damaged when doing his flip stunt.  Still, he tries again. “Tracer answers! Winston! Intruders at the storage-“

The thick cables which connected to his mechanical skates snapped off in a blink of an eye, letting out electrical sparks.  _“Oh no! No! Not now!!”_ The green neon lights flickered until they were no longer glowing.  Skates detach from the walls, his body tensing as he braced for the fall.  Though the fall wasn’t long, the rough landing didn’t help.  Landing on his side, he swore he heard something go out of place.  Groaning, he recuperates and reaches for his amplifier that he dropped during the fall.

Before he could move more, he yelled, feeling a stabbing pain that surrounded his whole left arm.

His legs did all they could to stand up, his bleeding right arm clutching on to the left shoulder.  Before his right hand could touch his weapon, something stops him.  An impact on his face sends him off like a nothing, body impacting against the amount of boxes, a cloud of dust rising.  He grabs his face, huffing in pain while feeling a salty taste over his tongue.  “Tracer…Lena...” He raised his voice, wondering where the fuck she was.

He gets on his knees, forcing himself to stand and face his attacker. So many questions swarmed Lúcio’s brain like: how did that man catch up to him? Did that feeling of a cinder block on the face came from that man? What does he have to this with this girl Lúcio tried to help? Wait! The girl! 

He catches her standing right next to the stranger, unfazed by the whole situation. She seemed more annoyed.

“T…Talon?”

The stranger looked back at the girl, confused.  Refusing to give up without a fight, he finds the amplifier resting meters away, dangerously close to the intruders.  He touched his bruised cheek, spitting out some blood, watching his attackers through his cracked visors.  The com gave out static, garbling voices heard through them. “We….coming…location…” Partial relief came to him, but he still needed to hold on another fight.

“Where the fuck are you Lena…”

“Lena?  Was it that woman I saw?” The stranger questioned, rubbing his chin.

“What did you do to her?!” He clenched his right fist, preparing for a fight if necessary, wiping out the residue blood off his mouth.  The adult’s gaze switched to the ground, where the blood spit landed, captivated by it.  Lúcio cringes in disgust, analyzing any form of escape.

Either he attempts to escape, or fights back.  But remembering how he got hurt and the fact that his skates are busted, a physical fight would be unwise.  He needed his sonic amplifier now!   

As disgusting as it sounds, he spat out blood, again watching the enemy's attention follow it.  He sprints, tackling to reach and grab his amplifier.  Switching on the settings, he aims and pulls the trigger, watching their reaction not quick enough as the soundwave throws them off. 

He continues with his escape, running through the maze of storage boxes, only guessing on which turn to take, going purely on luck.  Gasping, he stops his steps, finding Lena unconscious on the floor, forehead with light blood and bruised.  Forgetting about himself, he kneels down checking for pulse. 

Activating his crossfade healing boost, he lets the technology to its job while praying she’s still alive.  He could carry her and continue his run, but with his damaged skates, chances of both of them getting caught and killed will rise.  Watching the bruise on her forehead fade, her face wince.

Before he could do more, a hand grabbed him by his dreads, dragging him away as he yelped in pain.  His only available hand gripped at the fist holding him, yelling profanities.  After a long agonizing drag his body went through, a cold hand grabs him by the throat, merciless with his grip.  “Such unnecessary work...” The stranger spat out, looking Lúcio directly at his eyes.

Not letting the lack of air get in his way, Lúcio thrashed around, throwing a few hard kicks at the enemy’s legs.  Despite his legs covered in metal, despite the idea that it should have hurt like hell, the man choking him didn’t react.

“Just get it over with!” The girl spat at the stranger.  “We only came here to feed! Just do it!”

The stranger rolled his eyes, grabbing Lúcio’s dislocated arm and twisted it behind his back.  His hand slips away from the grip of his neck, muffling the DJ’s agonizing yells. 

He struggled through the iron grip, swinging around his available arm.  That didn’t last long, as the girl grabbed his wrist, gripping with no mercy until an audible snap registered to Lúcio’s ears.  The pain was too much he didn’t even take notice the girl sinking her teeth back at his forearm, continuing where she left off.

“For the love of god, please shut up!” The stranger hissed, impatient as he finally did what he came for, tilting Lúcio's head with force and sank his teeth without mercy.

His muffled yells lowered, barely able to breathe from all the pain.  Though strong the grip, it didn’t stop Lúcio from trying, biting the cold clammy hands only getting an annoyed growl as a response.  His vision blurred, making him desperate in biting again, ignoring the horrible metallic taste of his enemies blood. 

Gun blasts echoed, Lúcio’s body dropping down like a dead one.  What’s left of his vision made him watch the two intruders rushing out with speed, avoiding the energy bullets like nothing.  And there was Tracer, leaping as fast as she could, chasing her targets.

Her feet halted, rewinding her time returning to Lúcio’s location.  She screamed, kneeling down, hands slip under his head, praying he’s alive.  She gasps, watching the wound on his neck bleed, making her act fast by tearing off a huge portion of her leggings.  She applied pressure over is wound, removing his cracked visor with care.  “Hey, hey! Stay with me, Lúcio! Please!” She stuttered.  “They are coming! Just hold on…”

Staying where she was, hands not leaving the cloth, her eyes scanned his body finding his cables torn, scratch marks over the metallic surface.  His arms and neck marked with bruises and punctured holes, bringing more questions to Lena.

As for his right arm, all Tracer knows is that his wrist isn’t supposed to bend that way! 

“L…Lena…” He forces out, eyes locked at hers.

“Stay with me, Lúcio!”

“I’m so cold damn...”  The blurry vision grew, eyes rolling back.

“Hey! No you don’t!” She urged, forcing him to make eye contact with her.  “Athena! Where’s the back up!” She yelled, scared to even carry him out of the area..

“Arriving in twenty seconds.  Santos requires immediately medical attention.  According to the scans, his body is going through hypovolemic shock.”

“Hypo…. Wait!” Despite the floors having light stained his of blood, she doesn’t detect any sign of a puddle.  Eyes lock on to the small punctured holes and crescent shape bruises that decorated his right arm.  “Stay with me Lúcio or I’ll beat the shit out of you!”

That pulled him from blacking out, a small chuckle mixed with a cough slipped from his mouth.  “…I’ll be fine…”

“Shit! You’re not!”

The next thing he heard was an echo of Mercy and Soldier 76 yells and desperate questions.  He should answer them.  Just open his mouth. That’s easy, right? The voices got farther. Did they leave him in his spot to die? Some team! 

He felt a warm sensation fill his body, assuming its Mercy’s Caduceus Staff.  Though helpful, he doubts it’ll be quick enough to repair the worst damage.  “….requires…sfusion…or…”

Sfusion?  As in transfusion? He lacks blood? How the fuck did that happen in the first place? 

His faulty memory returns to when the taller intruder sank his teeth on his neck, sucking hard like some kinky asshole fucker.  Was he drinking…? No.  That was out of the question.  That isn’t possible!  They were just crazy! No one drinks blood except certain animals, right?! 

His memory of watching the small girl do the same to his arm didn’t help support his theory. 

_“We only came here to feed! Just do it!”_

He questioned his death, thinking how shitty it would be for it to come now.  He expected to die fighting for what he believes is right, to die in the battlefield or while saving others. Instead, he got pinned by two people, one of them the size of a munchkin cat with unusual strength.

“….stay with….Lúcio...”

Angela Zeigler’s voice echoed, like of an angel sent to God to give him a message.

“Doctor, be honest.  Am I going to die?” The words slip out of his mind, waiting for some answer.  He repeats his question over and over, wondering why she hasn’t answered.  He should take that as a possible “yes”.

What a shame.  Lúcio Correia dos Santos:  DJ, musician, celebrity, freedom fighter and Overwatch agent.  Taken down by two seemingly harmless intruders, one being a fucking kid. 

And this all started because he attempted to be nice to a stranger. 


	2. Recuperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio assumes Dr. Ziegler's tech was what healed his broken wrist. The doctor is under the debate whether to tell him or not it healed by itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired to continue with all ye nice comments! The recent Reinhardt/Lucio vampire fic written by letmeshinebright also was what brought more inspiration for me to continue this! Enjoy~

Angela Ziegler took a seat near her desk, stretching her neck after a long day of failed research.  She looks at her computer screen, watching the security camera of her infirmary.  One of the occupied beds carried Lúcio, who's stabilized but hasn’t woken since the attack two days ago.  Scans show his health improved thanks to the transfusion and partially by her healing technology. 

The only thing she wished she knew was the whole story.  How did it happen? How did Lúcio get capture and how did the intruders attack them.  Lena Oxton couldn’t tell, she wasn’t around.  All she saw was the two strangers, an adult and one that had the appearance of a child, mauling Lúcio’s flesh.  The fact that the security cameras were out of commission didn’t help matters either. She described their incredible speed, how they seem to disappear in a blink of an eye with no help of any chronal accelerator.

Lena was in a disadvantage, suffering a sneak attack by one of the intruders and went unconscious only for a few minutes.  If it weren’t for Lúcio’s healing tech, she would have woken too late.

Angela tapped at the screen, opening a folder with close up images of Lúcio’s injuries.  She zooms at the image of his right arm and neck, finding the punctured dots along with a crescent shape bruise over them.  It’s like he’s bitten by fanged animals.  Never has she seen any human with teeth like those.

Then came the subject on blood loss.  There was no mess on the ground, no signs of a puddle of blood except for stains.  Lena’s quick acting to stop the bleeding helped, but it still doesn’t explain how twenty percent of his blood just disappeared. 

She opens up a video file, pressing play.  The video started right after patching up Lúcio’s injuries right in the middle of the transfusion to make up for the missing blood.  His head shifted, mouth speaking a few words in Portuguese.  His eyes clenched, seeming in distressed but then calmed.  His words repeated over and over that it convinced Angela to activate a translator.

“Am I going to die... am I dead…? God...I'm so dead...” After two minutes of repeating, he then stops, body resuming with his rest.  Her brain didn’t want to accept the intruders were sucking his blood.  Even if they were, how did they take out so much in such short time?

“Coffee?” Angela stands up startled, turning to find Reinhardt behind her holding two warm mugs of coffee. 

She accepted, smiling and inhaling the sweet aroma. “Thanks, Rein.”

He takes notice of the lines under her eyes, eyelids flickering trying to keep herself awake. “Freund, you are tired.  You need to rest.”

“I’d rather find answers before I can rest.” She muttered, rubbing her eyes.  “Just what kind of… person has teeth like that?”

“The world is filled with many mysteries.”

She laughs, giving a good stare.  “There is something else my scanners found.  It’s… I don’t know how to explain it.  The technology of Lúcio and mine work to help heal in the battlefield.  Correct?”

Reinhardt nods, wondering where she’s getting at.  “His wrist bones showed signs of quick regeneration before I started to give him the transfusion.  I had to, or else he would have died.  His healing technology was nowhere in the room and even with my technology it would have taken hours for the bones to recuperate”

Reinhardt needed a moment to absorb her words.  “You say ‘quick regeneration’?”

“Yes! Why?”

“Let’s put this together, he was missing blood, he was bitten various times by intruders that seemed… superhuman.” He rubs his chin, hesitant in saying his thoughts.  “Well, there is this common myth about-“

“Reinhardt, not now please.” She sighed, not in the mood for another spooky legend.  “When he wakes up, I need to hear his side of the story.  He is a skilled fighter so being beaten up like that by two people, let alone one who description matched of a child seems… ridiculous.”  He eyes locked to her, seeming slightly bothered by her last sentence. 

“Then let’s go with superhuman.”

“Hmm…”

“Angela, please.  We’ve seen a Talon agent who can disappear to smoke, a blue skinned sniper and two brothers who can summon dragons.  I think the possibilities are endless.” They hear a light shuffle, both looking at the monitor with the security footage of where Lúcio rested.  His head turned to the side, eyes fluttering open.  Ana, who gave him company in the room, was the first to greet him.

“He’s awake.” She whispered, standing up and walking out of her office.

“Wait.” His large hand held her shoulder, stopping her.  “Are you planning on telling him about his… regeneration?”

Angela wasn’t quick to reply.  “You care for him a lot, do you?”

He rolled his eyes, holding back a blush.  “He’s a good comrade and friend.”

Angela didn’t take that comment to heart, but decided to let the subject go.  She knows the two got closer over time, using each other as emotional support whenever a mission takes a toll on them both physically and emotionally.  “I will tell him.  But first let me hear his side of the story if he’s up for talking.  He must be disoriented.”

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lúcio’s eyes flicker open, finding a dim lit room.  His music played in a low volume but enough to fill the empty white room with a nice melody.  He groans, feeling an unbearable dryness on his throat as his left hand goes to rub the area of his neck.  Stopping his movement, he looks at his right wrist, finding it in a cast, yet lacking in pain.  He hesitantly moved his left shoulder, only feeling it stiff.  No exploding pain, thank God.

Resuming with his neck rubbing, he feels a bandage surrounding it, confirming that what happened wasn’t a dream at all.  “Alive and well, eh Lúcio?”

He looks up, about to reply but the dryness in his throat denied him the chance to speak.  Ana was quick to act, walking towards him while holding a cup of water with a straw.  Placing the straw right in front of his lips, he took a long sip, his throat alleviating in a slow pace from the horrible dryness.

“Thanks…” He forced out, voice raspy while taking a few more sip.  “How long…”

“Just two days.” She replied, letting him drink.  His eyes wondered to the chair on his left, right next to the curtained windows.  Gifts filled the chair, some plush of frogs, some balloons and a few cards here and there. A small digital radio also stood on the chair, which played his music. Though simple, this made his heart warm up.   

“Hana and Lena insisted.  Most of them are from Lena.” Ana explained, gesturing at the balloons and plush toys.  “If you’re upset at her, please go easy.”

Lúcio let go of the straw, clearing his throat.  “Upset? Why?”

Hearing footsteps approaching, Ana got up placing the cup back at the nightstand next to him. “She feels guilty for what happened.  She confessed it was her idea to split up.”

His heart ached at her comment, not expecting Lena to take this incident hard.  “You think I’m the kind of guy that keeps grudges?”

“Only with Vishkar.”

Lúcio nods.  “True that.  True that.”

She hears the door hiss open, rapid footsteps growing louder.  Both Lena and Hana were the first to rush in, face full of relief and happiness.  Lúcio takes notice on the bags under Lena’s eyes, wondering if she slept at all.  Hana made the first move, rushing to embrace him.   Ana was quick in getting in the way, remembering the patient is still recuperating.  “I don’t think he’s ready for heavy hugging.”

Hana gave a frustrated growl but lets it go, brushing her hair back.  Lena looked like she was about to bawl in the room.  Lúcio chuckles and gives a small wave.  “What’s wrong, Tracer?”

She sputters, desperate in finding the right words.  “You see…uh…sigh… I almost thought we lost you.”

He scoffs, rolling his eyes.  “I’m hard to kill.” Behind his optimism, he hid the fact that he thought the same.

“We shouldn’t have separated.” She continued with the self blame game.

“Okay! We get it, Lena! You regret what you did!” Hana huffs, crossing her arms.  “You shouldn’t have separated.  Blah blah blah! Okay?”

“You’re tearing up too?” Lena asked, surprised by the gamer’s tense expression.

Hana’s eye twitched.  “No.  Just… didn’t sleep well!”

“Awwww, my friends love meeee.” Lúcio swooned, putting his left hand on his chest.

Ana watched the whole scene and couldn’t hold back a chuckle.  Seeing the three youths talking and be so close to one another reminded her of the golden years of Overwatch.  All she hopes is that nothing destroys the friendships between them; not even the upcoming difficulties the future holds.

Lena let Hana have a moment to chat with Lúcio, taking a seat at one of the available beds, shoulders slumping.  “Ah, you’re shoulder’s finally relaxed.” Ana added, wondering if Lena is still in the middle of her guilt phase.

“We shouldn’t have separated.” She sighs, rubbing her forehead as the memory of the incident replayed over and over again.  “I left him alone.  Fucking stupid me…” She whispered, rubbing the area in her forehead that had the bruise. 

Ana remembers going through regrets in her youth, and she still does.  It is something that will never end.  “What did you learn from this?”

“Stick together as much as we can?” Lena adds that last word because she’s aware how missions go, how many times splitting up is a necessity.

“Even at a distance, you can try to watch each other’s backs some way or another.”

“I’m not a sniper, Amari.” She whined

“But you are fast.” She winked with her only eye.  “Mistakes won’t stop.  But all you can do is learn from them. Oh, look at me!  I’m sounding like a corny grandmother.” She chuckled.

“No! No! Keep going, please.”

“Beating yourself up won’t help.  I think you already learned the consequences of your actions, even after Jack’s scolding.” She added, patting Lena’s shoulder.  She gestured back to Lúcio and Hana, reminding her she can still be there for emotional support. Lena nods, taking the message and stood up.

The door hissed open again, Angela being the first to walk in alongside Reinhardt and Jack.  If this keeps up, the whole infirmary will have a crowd.  “How’s the DJ feeling?” Reinhardt asked with his kind loud voice.

“Nothing can kill me!” Lúcio gloated, striking a pose.

“You kept asking in Portuguese if you were gonna die.” Hana muttered, fiddling with her fingers.

“Speaking of that, what exactly happened?” Morrison cut them all off.  All eyes turn to the old man; eyes of scolding as if he said something offensive.  “You’re awake.  Do you have a clear memory on what happened? Lena’s testimonies weren’t enough.”

Ana placed a hand on her face, seeing how he was managing the situation in a horrid manner.

 _“As formal as always”_ Lúcio thought.  Instead of saying ‘Hey, kid how are you’, he goes straight to questioning while Lúcio sat on the hospital bed.  Such a great sense of consideration.  Ana was quick to nudge him, mouthing to Jack not now while he detected a tint of glare coming from Reinhardt.

Angela cleared her throat, breaking the sudden silence.  “Look, he needs more rest.  I’m sure he’ll explain to us later.”

“I don’t mind talking now.” Lúcio muttered, still feeling a tint of bother in the back of his head.  His brain treated the incident like a door.  He doesn’t want to remember it, so he pushed it back till it closed shut.  But Jack Morrison’s sudden questions just damaged the lock.  He’s going to have to open the door soon, and let those memories flow back in his brain.  He has to.  They need answers.

 “Just… bear with me.  I’m perplexed too.”

Angela glares at Morrison, hands over the pocket of her coat wondering if she should just get him out.

Lúcio inhaled, ready to let the words come out of his mouth, ready to say the details of his attackers.  His hand brushes over the bandages on his neck, feeling a tingle sensation, and a shiver out of fear.  “It started with…” He’s having second thoughts, seeing all eyes on him while his hand gripped the bandage. His heart pounds like crazy, making him almost forgetting to breath. 

A large hand goes to his shoulder, breaking him from his trance.  Reinhardt stood next to him, concern filled his expression.  He was careful in removing Lúcio’s hand from said bandage.  “Don’t pull it out, yet.”

“…Can I talk to Mercy about this, alone?”

Ana clapped her hands together.  “Okay! Come, everybody.  Give Lúcio some space.” She announced, making sure to pull Jack with him.  “Good thing you’re not a doctor.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Horrible bedside manner.” She adds.

Both Lena and Hana nodded, showing their support.  Before Hana left, she gestured to one of the nightstands holding one of the many gifts for him.  “Mine’s the bunny and frog balloon.”

Lúcio smiled.  “Thanks.”

“You owe me a vs. match!” She reminded, walking out of the door with Lena.

Reinhardt intended to leave with the others too, till a hand was quick to grab his wrist, stopping his exit.  He sees Lúcio maintain his grip, a smile curved on his lips yet his eyes showed worry.  The old man even felt the hand tremble.   “Uh, sorry but… can you stay?”

“Of course.”

Lúcio seemed to be the guy that doesn’t seem to be shocked with ease by what he sees in the battlefield. But that all changed a year ago, when an innocent civilian got caught in the crossfire, a child.  He remembers catching the glimpse of the boy’s face right before a bullet hit him right at his chest.  Lúcio ran as fast as he could, heart screaming in terror as activated the healing boost, desperate to save the boy.

Pulling the body out of the area of gunfire, he did what he could to heal.  But if there is no pulse, his technology has no effect.  Still, he didn’t give up.  He kept going and going to the point that Reinhardt had to separate him from the kid’s body.  It was when he had a rare emotional breakdown, yelling he could have done something.

And who was the person that stood there to calm him? Reinhardt.  He stick with him till Lúcio calmed down and even when days passed, he still gave him the much needed support.  That was when Lúcio learned the hard way that one, not even a healer can’t save everyone.

Perhaps the old man decided to help due to his own experience.  He himself who has survived so many battles and wars knows the feeling of not being able to save everyone.  It is something each member learns as time passes, and learned to accept.

Since then, Reinhardt was the man he first talked to when he felt the rare tingling feeling of emotional distress or panic.  “I never felt so stupid…” He whispered, rubbing his chin.

“Why do you keep beating yourself up, freund?”

“I don’t know… My brain is stupid.  Not me.  Okay? This isn’t exactly a blame game.  It’s… Gah! I don’t know.” He pouts, seeing he’s going in circles.

“If you’re not ready you don’t have to talk-“

“No. I’m going to do it.  I’ll talk about it.” He stated, taking a deep breath, coughing.  Reinhardt was quick to give him back his cup of water.  “Thanks.” He muttered while sipping through the straw.

“Bitte.”

Angela walks back to the room, scratching her head.  “Although I don’t want to be strict like Morrison, I’d like to know the details on what happened.  It's just to clear a few question related to your injuries.”  She asked, looking at his right hand, wrapped in a cast.  “How’s your hand?”

“You’re anesthesia is working, Doc.  I feel nothing!” He waved at it, smiling.

“Ahuh… about that.” She muttered, debating on whether to tell him the truth.  Reinhardt gestured she should, waiting for her to talk.  “Who attacked you?”  She heard the old man scoff.

Knowing he had Reinhardt for emotional support, he prepares his words, feeling the relief of not having too much eyes on him.  “I thought the thumping noise in the storage room was a cat.  Turns out there were two.”

“Katzen?” Reinhardt’s face shined.

“Getting off the subject.” Angela said in a singing tone.

“Right! Sorry sorry!” Reinhardt blushed, tapping his hands on his knees while sitting on an available chair.

“Looking around I found a kid crying at the corner of the wall.” Lúcio cringed, rubbing his left hand over his cast.  “I thought she got lost, I mean, what else was I supposed to expect? She looked like a sad kid, a lost kid, a kid that maybe grew up in a not so well environment where people like her had to fend for herself and-“  He stops, finding himself rambling. 

“Sorry.  I… damn.” He rubs his forehead, feeling a drop of sweat.  “I offered to help her.  She barely talked but accepted my hand, I assumed that was a yes.  I asked if there was more, she nodded.  I was expecting to find another kid or two, but instead I bump into this tall guy.  That’s when things get… fucked up.”

“No rush, take your time.” Angela assured, taking a seat. 

“The girl was the first to bite my forearm.” He gestures his cast arm.  “The dude got me into this strong headlock, I escape, my suit then gets busted, I don’t know how.  I just… Hey, where’s my suit?”

“In Winston’s lab.” Angela replied, remembering the strange scratch marks over the metal surface. 

“Huh… I’m skateless.  I was on a wall when it stopped functioning and I fell.  That dislocated this arm.” He waves his left arm.  “Then I got punched by that guy a few times, thrown like some dummy.  The strength of his was fucked up! Either I fight or run.  Running was the best option.” His hand wanted to go back to his neck, his body tensing as he dreaded to remember the last part.  “I found Lena unconscious.  I thought if I had carried her with my skates busted, we either be captured or worse, killed.  So I just did what I do best: I healed her injury.”

“That part she gave us detail.  You told her of your findings and when she was going to regroup with you, someone attacked her, slamming her head against one of the old cargo boxes.” Reinhardt added.

“I got caught and pulled back.  Motherfucker grabbed me by my dreads.”

“If only I’d smash him with my hammer.” Reinhardt blurted out.  Angela could have sworn the old man tried to make himself look like a knight in shining armor.

Lúcio gave a sweet smile. “Aww, that’s sweet.  Thanks, man.  Ahem!  I still picked up a fight.  I could have done better though, I know that -“

“Hey, hey!” Reinhardt stopped him.  “Now is not the time to be angry with yourself.  You are still healing.”

Lúcio exhales, nodding. “Kicks, punches, it didn’t faze the stranger.  I got trapped in a headlock while he twisted my dislocated arm.  That wasn’t pretty.  He lets go of the headlock to muffle my mouth and proceeded to… sigh…”

“He bit you.” Reinhardt finished.

“Oh and that girl I wanted to helped, she resumed with my right arm.  I think she snapped it to make me stop struggling.” He clenched his teeth.  “Then I got dizzy. Lena attacked and they dropped my body like a corpse, making their escape.”  He looks up to them.  “Did you guys catch them?”

Angela shook her head.  “There were glimpses through security camera but they were more like a blur, like how Lena manipulates her time.  Nobody saw them, except you two.”

“Everything’s a blur after that.  I felt sick, cold and sweaty.  Everything was blacking out. The taste of that motherfucker’s blood only made my stomach feel worse.”

“Wait, what?” Angela raised her eyebrow.

“Oh, I tried to bite the guy’s hand. It didn’t make him flinch.  At all.  I repeated the process in hopes that it would help.”  Reinhardt stayed wide eyed, feeling that this is all too familiar of a certain myth he heard so much about.

“You went to shock, Lúcio.  You needed an IV transfusion after that.  You were missing twenty percent of your blood.”

His smile disappeared.   “Are you suggesting they really sucked me off?”

Both Angela and Reinhardt stared at him with bug eyes, not knowing how to reply to that.  “Wait! That came out wrong, sorry.” He groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  “Just… They really sucked… my blood?” He tenses at those words.

Angela is a doctor who tries to go with facts, but the more she hears this, the more it sounds like something out of that legend.  “I think we’ll have to go with that.”

Silence.  Lúcio gripped with his left hand the bed sheets, not sure what to say.  Looking to the nightstand on his right, he finds his hair tie resting.  Grabbing it, he attempted to put it on but find it difficult with the cast on.  “Uh, can I get this hand free? I mean you healed it right?”

“In a moment.  I just kept it there for precaution.” She replied, not mentioning that it wasn’t her technology that healed him.  “Let me.” She offered, tying up his dreads.  “Did I do okay?”

He taps his ponytail dreads, feeling it not as high as he always puts it.  “It’s great. Thanks.” He smiled, seeing Reinhardt pull out a small paperback book.  His eyes were glued to the pages for seconds, large hands turning the tiny pages.  “How can you hold that tiny thing, man?”

Reinhardt laughed.  “I loved reading classical books physically.  It’s just not the same reading it from a holographic screen.” He turns the page, wincing and pulled his finger away. “Ah damn, a papercut.”  He whined, staring at the invisible cut.

“No offense, Rein.  But I see nothing.” Lúcio joked.  Reinhardt proved himself by showing him his index finger while a small drop of blood emerged from said cut.  Lúcio stared at the red dot, feeling his eyes solely focus on it.  His body turned rigid, his teeth gave a light ache.  A weird temptation to lick his own lips echoed through his brain.  Then his stomach gave the loudest growl he’s ever heard.

“What the hell was that?” Reinhardt questioned, surprised by the sound while pulling away his finger.

Lúcio breaks out of the trance, not believing the noise himself.  “Oh…Guess I’m hungry.  Got any pizza?” He blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the next chapter will have Lucio's eating habits drastically changing. Got any ideas? Suggestions??
> 
> I should finish the fourth chapter of my other fic! AHHHHH!


	3. Didn't You Just Eat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Lucio being in peak shape, Angela is still left with worries. Meanwhile Lucio can't seem to be satisfied enough when it has to do with food, always hungry. Reinhardt attempts to convince him to have that checked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to pick up the pace on Lucio's changes! Hah!

Angela stared down at her tea, fingers circling around the top of the cup.  This is the wrong time to have insomnia, to have issues falling into REM sleep.  She leans back at the chair, looking around the empty dining room while telling herself assuring words while rubbing the bridge of her nose.  “The test came out fine.  He’s healthy.” She repeated, closing her eyes.

No he isn’t.  Why did he heal with such speed?  Did he get some sort of infection after experiencing those attacks? What kind of infection causes quick regeneration, without the help of her technology? What did those people do to take out more than twenty percent of his blood? Why those bite marks? Why?! 

She’s doing it again: over thinking.  Her shoulders relaxed, or more like she forced them to.  She remembers how yesterday he insisted on going back to work, how he felt like he was in peak shape.  He gave this long lecture on how he shouldn’t laze around and do his part as a member of Overwatch.  Sometimes she hates how dedicated this young man is.  It’s either that or he just hates doing nothing. One would always see him busy, working on his music, fiddling with his altered tech, etc.

Why do her patients always consider recuperating as being lazy? She just can’t get it sometimes.

“Dr. Ziegler?” She looks at the entrance, finding a familiar ninja walk in. 

She smiled with relief.  “Genji! You’re back.  How was the mission?”

He gestured with his hands ‘so so’, taking a seat.  He and Zenyatta were off in a mission related to Talon agents found in near Nepal.  “I was briefed on what happened.  Is Lúcio okay?”  His voice turned to one of concern. 

“I had to discharge him.  He improved…” She explained, wondering if Genji got the whole detail.  “… too fast.” She muttered, trying to be subtle on how suspicious she is.  “Two intruders hid in the storage room.  They attacked Lúcio and proceeded to…huh.”  She paused, wondering how ridiculous she’ll sound if she said it.  “They bit him, sank their teeth, chewed at him like if they wanted his…”

“Blood.” Genji finished.  He must have heard that detail.

“He went to shock due to the percentage of his blood lowering, Genji.  There was no mess except for minor stains or smears.  That’s it.  Minor.  And the descriptions on how he was attacked, the intruders might be anything but human.”  She takes a long sip, letting in the relaxing sensation of the tea warming her up.  “It’s getting cold here…”

“I can’t blame you for still being skeptical.  I know that face of yours, doctor.”

She chuckles. “Genji, how many times have I told you? You can call me Angela.”

“Old habits die hard.” He shrugs.

“Must I call you Mr. Shimada from now on?”

“Uh… no.” He flatly answered. 

“When I was treating him, my scanners found his broken wrist already healing by itself.  Even with my technology, it takes hours, probably days to heal such things.”

He stretches his fingers, listening to the whirring noises.  “What did he say about that?”  She paused, feeling like she got caught red-handed. “Angela… You didn’t tell him?”

She gave a long stare at his glowing visor. “I got a question: A man gets attacked by someone.  The attacker bites his neck and drinks his blood.  What’s the first thing that pops in your mind?”

Genji’s fingers tapped over the table, unsure whether to answer the possible trick question.  “Dracula.”  She gave a long awkward stare, making him turn away and stare at the clean dishes drying on the rack next to the sink.  “So… do you think…?”

“I don’t!  It’s a fictional legend that got altered so many times by pop culture.” She claimed, but she had doubts at the back of her head. 

Her friend let out a chuckle, rubbing his chin.  “And you thought of asking a man that can summon a dragon.” He adds, seeing her blush.  “It’s alright.  I get how ridiculous it sounds.”

“I wanted him to stay in the infirmary to see if there were anymore… physical changes.  But he is as stubborn as the lot of you.” She accused.

“Ah, thanks.” He clears his throat. “So you have this gut sensation he, ahem, his anatomy is changing?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Oh but you are thinking it.”

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lena drops another batch of egg shells on the trashcan, kicking the lid closed.  Hana was busy trying to mix the egg yolk, her wrist not fast enough.  Lena swore it’ll take a whole day for her to finish it.  “No, no! Do it like this.” Lena took charge of the whisk with speed.

“I see carpel tunnel in your future.” Hana muttered, getting herself occupied chopping vegetables and sausages. 

“And I see us making breakfast for… nineteen people?”  She fussed, resuming with her mix.  “I’m starting to regret accepting to make breakfast of all things.”

“Is this another apology gift for Lúcio?”  Hana asked.  “I think all the ‘get well’ gifts were enough, and your sobbing apology.”  Lena stops her mix, looking down at the bowl while silent.  Hana exhales, regretting her words.  “Sorry… sorry.  I didn’t mean it.” She apologized, grabbing back the bowl with the egg mix. 

“It’s okay.” She whispered, switching on the stove.

“But you shouldn’t beat yourself up.”

“I’m trying not to.” She whispered, prepping for the omelets.  “Hana, work with the bacon.” 

“I don’t know how to cook bacon.” She confessed.  “South Korea doesn’t always do breakfast like you people do in the west, although I do like those pancakes and French toast.”

“Can you cook in general?”

“Uh…no.” She flat out answered, rubbing her chin.  “I can work on more chopping.” She grabs the knife and resumes with the left over veggies.  All Lena worries is she doesn’t chop her fingers off.

“What’s all the ruckus here?” McCree walked in without his iconic hat and serape, almost looking like a total stranger.

Lena looked at him desperate, her hands full.  “Can you cook bacon?”

McCree places a hand over his chest, offended. “Who doesn’t cook bacon?”

“I can’t cook bacon!” Hana snapped.                                   

Lena chuckles, throwing him an available skillet. “You’re our bacon man.”

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ah, the sanctuary of one’s room.  No aroma that belongs to a medical bay or hospital.  No freezing temperatures.  Just the comfort of his room and while surrounded by one’s belongings, like his musical instruments, his tech and his computer.

Once morning hit, he winces due to the sunlight shinning from the window of his room.  He covered his face with the pillow and the body with a blanket, feeling it strong today; a change in the cold autumn.  “Athena… close the window.” He requested as the computer did as he commanded, the room darkening.  “What’s the temperature today?”

“35.6 degrees Fahrenheit/ 2 degrees Celsius.”

He peaked out of the pillow, confused. “So… it’s supposed to be cold today?”

“It’s recommended to walk outside with a coat, even more since you are usually used to hot climates.”  Lúcio took Athena’s suggestion lightly, sitting up on the edge of the bed while stretching his legs.  He cupped his jaw, a new sensation of soreness arriving.  Ignoring it, he gets up and faces the mirror, eyes glancing at the scar on his neck.  Too bad healing technology can’t cure scars. Last thing he needs is to keep looking at that thing.  He looks at his tattoo on his left shoulder, an idea popping up. 

He is a little overdue for another tattoo.  And he knows the perfect location for it.  Maybe he should consider also his right forearm.  Yes, it’ll be perfect to hide the scars.  Either that or wear a long sleeve.  Tattoo sounds like a better idea.

He should also consider increasing his training, but a part of him wants to go to Winston’s lab and repair his mechanical skates.  He also just wants to research the security footage and catch a better glimpse of whoever did this to him.  Oh, decisions, decisions.

The aroma of scrambled eggs and bacon reached his quarters, causing his stomach to growl.  He dressed up with speed, wearing a sleeveless shirt and long sweat pants, walking out of his room.  He cringes, his feet freezing at the cold concrete ground as he ran back to find his sandals.

“Good morning, Lúcio.” Genji rushed to him, seeming like he’s been looking for him for a while.  “When I got here I was told what happened.” His voice seemed alert, worried.  Lúcio was getting tired on being such a burden around his friends.  “How are you feeling?” Genji’s visor moved away from the DJ’s gaze, going straight to his neck where various punctured dot scars are located.

“Hey! I’m feeling better than ever!”  He smiled, giving thumbs up with his right arm, also giving a clear view of his other scar.  That wasn’t his intent.

Genji tilted his head, thinking that the comment was too forced.  “You don’t have to try so hard.”

Lúcio went serious.  “Oh god… I’m that obvious?”  He put his hands over his hips, eyes looking down.  He doesn’t want to admit the difficulty in sleeping.  Every hour he woke up from a nightmare, a repeat of the incident, or worse... that someone else was attacked and he wasn’t there on time to save them.  Every time he’d wake up sweaty, body throbbing and covered in sweat. 

“I’m adjusting.  And sometimes I forgot it happened!” He shrugs with a smile. 

Ah, denial.  Avoidance of traumatic memories.  Genji understands.  Perhaps he shouldn’t touch the subject too much. 

“I understand.  My apologies.” Genji said, already knowing the crude details from Dr. Zeigler.

“Heyyy! It’s fine! I actually am flattered you check up on me.” He said, offering a fist bump.

Genji replies to the fist bump.  He wanted to ask a question, but hesitates, knowing it’s not a good time since Lúcio is still recuperating.  If he could later get access to the security camera recordings, he could see who these intruders are.  If Angela has questions, then they have answers.

“Yo, Genji? You there?” Lúcio asked, snapping his fingers.  Genji comes back, realizing he spaced out.  “Anything else up? I get the feeling you planned on telling something.”

“Ah yes! Well…” Genji rubbed his chin.  “If you ever feel troubled, my master considered in offering help.”

Lúcio’s hand goes over Genji’s armored shoulder, nodding in thanks.  “Aw man… I don’t know how to make it up to you all for the support.”

“I’d also like to make it up with you and Hana on some gaming tonight.”

Lúcio’s face shined.  “Sim!” He looks at the corridor, finding Hanzo walking towards them, holding his quiver and bow.  “Hey, Hanzo! Want to do some gaming tonight?”

The older brother stopped his footsteps, thinking on the offer.  “If I have an opening, maybe.” Lúcio couldn’t believe his ears.  He could have sworn Hanzo’s reply would always be no.  No one can socialize with him except for McCree and sometimes Genji.

“Good Morning, Brother.” Genji greeted with a wave.

“Morning.” Hanzo nods, resuming with his destination.

“Cold as usual.” Lúcio muttered after Hanzo was gone.

“He said morning.  I think it is a progress.” Genji chuckled, rubbing his neck.  “He would usually ignore my greetings.”

“So… how are things going with you and your brother?”

“Well, like you said: adjusting.  But I think he’s handling being here a lot better than I expected.” He explained.  It was only a month since Hanzo joined Overwatch.  It was part his choice while most because Genji insisted, saying he’d also like to reconnect with him again.  But Hanzo is stubborn.  Whenever he takes a chance to avoid his little cyborg brother, he takes it.

“No offense but I’d have a rough time forgiving.” Lúcio added, eyes witching as the soreness resumed, this time in his gum. 

“Forgiving oneself isn’t easy.  That’s true.”

“I mean you forgiving him.”

Genji chuckled, crossing his arms.  “I guess we disagree on something, but I understand your perspective.”  Lúcio continues to smell the aroma of western breakfast, almost to the point of drooling.  “I have a question.” He looks at Lúcio’s full body.  “Aren’t you freezing?  It’s autumn”

“Genji, the sun is blazing.”

Genji squints behind his visor, a red flag waving within his mind. “It is 2 degrees Celsius…Not blazing but yes it is around.”

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lúcio doesn’t remember when was the last time he had such a feast that is breakfast.  With his empty stomach, it only made it the more delicious. He swears he had to stop so he could just take a break to breath.  His fork poked at the last piece of omelet, ready to devour the thing until a hand grabbed his wrist.  “Slow down.  What’s the hurry?” Ana asked, letting go to finish with his food.  “It’s not like we are in the middle of a mission.”

“I swear the kid will choke himself to death.” McCree muttered, eating up a sandwich himself.

“Ah, I was eating fast?” He looks down at his plate, now empty.  “I guess it taste great.”

“I’m glad you liked it, love.” Lena winked, eating up her own serving.  “Winston, I don’t think just peanut butter and bananas are a healthy breakfast.”

“Fo a Hooman meibee.” Winston muttered, holding the lid of the peanut butter jar in his mouth.

“Don’t forget! Tonight we brawl.  How about a classic? Super Smash Bros!” Hana adds, already busy with a handheld game. 

“So, got anymore?”  Lena put down her fork, looking stumped at the DJ.  Lúcio senses the quick change in atmosphere, all eyes on him including the junkers who sat in their own separate table.   “Uh, what?”

“No offense kid, but you gotta leave some for the others.  Third serving is the last straw.” McCree commented, finishing up with a bourbon whiskey on a small cup.

“You didn’t keep track?” Ana asked.

“Oy! And what’s the rush?!” Junkrat complained, feasting in his own omelet without utensils. 

Roadhog sat next to him, rolling his eyes and passing him a fork.  “Use this.”  His voice rumbled.

“Ya aint me mum!” Junkrat spat back.

Lúcio looked at the team, confused.  “Hey, are you seriously still hungry?” Hana asked.

All against him.  They are indeed serious on his portions.  He winced, feeling the bottomless pit that is his stomach protest.  “Nah! I was just joking with you.  Still thanks for the breakfast.”

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Reinhardt walks out of his quarters, catching McCree walking by with surprisingly Hanzo Shimada.  Genji’s brother always seemed hesitant at socializing, so it is strange to find him with McCree of all people!  “I swear the DJ was eating like a garbage disposal.  I told him to calm down.”

Reinhardt pretended not to eavesdrop, but mentally smiled.  Lúcio isn’t a huge eater, except for food he definitely loves.  After hearing the cowboy crack a small joke, Hanzo slipped out a chuckle making the older man not believe his ears.  He should tell someone about this!  

Walking through the hallway, he slips into one of the entrance, leading to a training room filled with all kinds of equipment for exercising.  It also had a short DJ enjoying himself a foot and a half long sandwich while sitting by himself.  “There is a kitchen, you know.”

“Ah…” He replied, his mouth full.

“Didn’t you have a huge breakfast an hour ago?”

Lúcio looks back, smiled and swallowed hard.  Before speaking, he chokes, then clear his throat.  “Still hungry. I think the breakfast was too small...”  Lúcio looks down at his sandwich.  “Maybe it’s because I just recuperated but I feel the food is slowly turning bland.  Maybe my tongue's busted.” He muttered, looking at the layers: tomato, cabbage, lettuce, bell peppers, stacks and stacks of turkey deli slices.  The whole sandwich was just too wide for him yet he took his time to eat it, not giving any sign of stopping.  “Not even the omelet and pancakes got to me.”

“Maybe you are a picky eater?” Reinhardt added, beginning to do his morning stretches in front of a mirror.  He has to. Doctor Zeigler’s orders.  This is pretty much a chore; he would rather go on ahead and begin some heavy lifting but has suffered the consequences because of it. 

“Excuse me! I am not!” Lúcio snapped, watching the old man proceed with his stretches, ignoring his snap.  Eye’s locked on at his biceps, watching them flex.  Lúcio’s mouth hanged, eyes grabbing the details.  He always admired how built this guy is but never had a chance to watch him work out this close.

Reinhardt turned around, watching the youth do his awkward stare, mouth still hanging.  “Are you going to eat that?”

Lúcio breaks from his trance and resumes his food, hiding his blush.  Reinhardt smiled and resumed with some basic stretches, including minor yoga.  He turns around, not being able to stand anymore the sight as he faced the glass window.  The clouds spread out as sunlight filled the outside and a section of the room.  He winces, blinking his eyes, surprised by the sudden blindness.

He tried to catch a glimpse of the ocean, finding it a little difficult.  Backing off till he reached a shaded spot, he looks back finding Reinhardt bending down, his hands touching his feet.  Lúcio’s eyes then locked on curvy bottom, the stretch pants marking with perfection its shape. 

He finds himself staring again, stopping before the old man found out and finishes up with his sandwich.  “Uh, thinking of making something for tomorrow’s BBQ?”

“Not BBQ related but ever tried Currywurst?”

“That thing they serve in fast food restaurants in your country?”

Reinhardt cringed.  “I’ll make you some myself.  You’re first experience should be homemade, not this… fast food!”

“Oh uh, okay! I’d like that.” He smiled.  “Hey, the sun is kinda bright today.”

“Actually it’s pretty tame.” Reinhardt said, going with basic weight lifting.

A low growl makes Reinhardt stop his lifting, turning around looking back at Lúcio with shock.  The DJ waved casually, telling him to resume.  “Sorry, it’s just my annoying stomach.”

“You just ate a foot and a half sandwich.  How can a small body like yours still be asking for food?” He asked, perplexed, putting down his weight. 

Lúcio shrugged but he hid the fact that he was nervous himself for this.  “It’ll stop.  I know it.” He assured, nodding his head, trying to convince himself the most.

“Go check with Angela.”

Wrong words. Lúcio laughed, like if the old man said a joke. “Nah, man!  I don’t want to touch an infirmary for as long as I live.”

“Take my advice.  Go check on her-“

“I said no!” He clenched his teeth, smile gone.

The sudden change of emotion gave Reinhardt a red flag.  He didn’t resume with his exercise, lowering his weight and walk over to his teammate, kneeling down.  “Really, are all right, freund?”

Lúcio forces a chuckle.  “I’m fine! A-OK!” He adds two thumbs up in his facade.  This was getting too close for comfort.  If the large night kept staring at him he won’t be able to keep up with his lie for long.  “It’ll be fine.  This is temporary.  I know it.”

About to turn around, the hand goes to his shoulder to stop him.  “You don’t have to go alone to see her.”

Feeling almost at the verge of giving up, Lúcio rubbed his neck.  “If I see absolutely no change at dinner… okay.”

“Afternoon.”

“Sunset.”

Reinhardt stood up, rolling his eyes while extending a hand for a shake. “You better follow that deal then.”

Lúcio admitted defeat, accepting the handshake.  “Deal.  I promise.” He showed emphasis in his grip, hearing the old man wince and his face twitch, pulling away his hand.

“Mein Gott, how did you do that?!” He muttered, looking at his own hands.

“What?”

Reinhardt stretched his almost crushed fingers.  “Your grip.”

“Exercise?”

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lúcio walked out of the shower, wrapping a towel over his dreads.  His stomach let out another repetitive groan while he clenched his teeth, irritated.  Dinner was over and now his stomach was begging for another set of food.  His conscience is saying to make another visit to the doctor and see if he’s not ill.  He faces the mirror and looks at the scar over his neck. 

 “Don’t think about it… just don’t think about it…” He muttered to himself, leaning on the hand wash while fingers circled around the scar. 

Why didn’t he stop his attacker? Why was he so weak right there? Why did he let them get to him?  The questions go on repeat as his hands grip the ceramic hand wash, teeth clenching. 

He needs to be stronger.  He needs to be a better teammate; a better support.  He can’t let anyone drag him around like that again.  If he faces those intruders again, he would show them a lesson.  Teach them a lesson? That sounds like something out of revenge.  Something he never thought of before.  All he believed was justice for all, and he literally means for all.  But a part of him wished he had the strength to fight back whoever did this to him.  Grab one of them and ask questions right before his fists would resume his job. 

A crack pulls him out of his emotional phase, hands pulling back from the hand wash.  His eyes widen, seeing it already filled with cracks.  He looks behind him, seeing if no other teammate walked in for a quick shower.  Grabbing a towel and tying it over his waist, he rushed out of the locker room, desperate to reach the sanctuary that is his quarters.  “You didn’t keep your promise.”

Lúcio jumped, turning around to find Reinhardt, towel over his shoulder while still wearing long denim jeans but no shirt.  “Look…sorry.  I forgot.”

“Are you so sure about that?” Reinhardt sat on the bench within the locker room, sighing.  “Once you saw me at dinner you disappeared.”

“I was busy.” Lúcio lied.

“Lúcio, admit it.  You’re scared.”

“I am not! I just…don’t feel like… it’s necessary.”

How is he going to go through that thick head of the young man?  “That’s what I said about my poor back.  I kept denying help until it affected me during my job.  Don’t do the same mistake I did.”

A subtle beating echoed in his ear, which made it hard to maintain concentration. “Why do you care so much?”

Reinhardt goes stump, nothing coming out of his mouth.  He clears his throat.  “What kind of question is that?  Are you really asking me that when we are a team, a part of Overwatch?”

The beating noise resumed, Lúcio’s hand going over his ear.  His eyes turned to a glare and his right hand balling to a fist.  They were too close to comfort.  Not only is he having the debate in asking for help but he’s questioning on whether to kiss that beautiful face.  Oh how he’d just love to sink his teeth into his… wait.

The noise continued, making his blood boil.  “Fine! Fine! I’m scared!  I am scared they did something more than just sent me to the hospital!” He waved his fist around with anger; one hand making sure his towel wouldn’t fall off his waist. “I just can’t keep on remembering that time in the room! I just don’t want to remember the fact that I was so helpless, that I let myself be in a disadvantage!”

He was on the verge of tears.  Before letting it get to him, he takes a deep breath and exhales.  “I’ve been through worse, and yet this happened.” He muttered, giving up and sitting next to Reinhardt on the bench.  His hand goes back to the scar on his neck, rubbing it repeatedly wishing it would just go away.

The older man took the liberty in parting the hand away from the neck.  “Remember my back problems?  You were the one who convinced me to get help.  Remember how stubborn I was?”

He heard him loud and clear, but the beating still made him struggle with his concentration.  “You still are.”

“And you too.”

“…Me too.” Lúcio nods, feeling butterflies in his stomach.  Looking up at Reinhardt, the noise kept its pace but was louder, like if he was the source.  A feeling came in the back of his head, a feeling of need.

“Just remember you’re not alone, that you-“ His sentence gets cut off, mouth muffled in the most unexpected way.  He question reality, wondering if what he is witnessing was just a dream.  Lúcio’s lips are what cut him off, his lean arms wrapping around the large neck with no mercy, making Reinhardt wince.  Just what the hell got into this man?! 

What else could he think? Nothing.  It was impossible to think with the youth’s tongue teasing inside his mouth.  His mind says to push him away; to stop the kiss.  This is wrong in so many levels.  Forget the fact that there is a huge age gap!  They both are teammates! Romancing with a member isn’t recommended!

Well… not recommended but not forbidden.  After all, Overwatch recalled illegally so do the rules still apply?  Wait? Is he going with this?!

Giving up, he stops his struggles, placing his hand against Lúcio’s back.  The other hand held up the towel to make sure it doesn’t slip off.  Lúcio’s arms around the neck went tight, a little too tight for comfort while his teeth were busy nibbling at the older man’s lips. “Gott…”

The grip lessened; his hands now at his shoulder as Lúcio’s lips slip to the older man’s neck.  He gave light kisses, tongue causing Reinhardt’s spine to shiver, his teeth eager to give a bite.  He hesitated but his mouth remained open, unaware that for a split second small fangs formed but faded.  That didn’t stop him in having a nibble at the neck, leaving light red marks over his skin.

The grip on his shoulder tightens, hearing Reinhardt grunt making the large torso tremble.  That went straight to Lúcio’s loins, nails digging to the skin of the large man’s shoulder

_Harder, just sink your teeth to that flesh harder!_ The voice in his brain screamed in repeat, the beating muffling everything else, including the grunts and moans of his prey.  The soreness of his gums grew, making him whimper, hands now merciless on the grip.

The pain brought Reinhardt out of his haze, being the first to push the young man away from him, confused while breathing slow and heavy.  Lúcio opened his eyes, like waking up from a dream drunken with desire.  He tilt his head, confused by why their sexual contact stopped. 

“Lúcio, you are hurting me a…” He whispered, his own hand removing one of Lúcio’s.  The view snapped him out of the trance, heart sinking while no longer hearing that beating sound. 

Small bruises formed over them, including over his neck.  Many caused by his unusual strong grip, others by his teeth and some by his nails.  Did he do all that?  Did he lose himself in lust?  His hands grip at the towel, his mouth desperate in finding the right words.  He wants to break this unbearable silence between them.

“Sh…shit! I- I…. have no idea what got… Did I do that?!”  He remembers the cracked sink, looking back at his hands with confusion.

Reinhardt knew Lúcio couldn’t provide him answers.  “Lúcio…”

He analyzes the bruises he made at the large man, remembering how the sink cracked.  “… Come to my room.  I’ll heal you.”  He gets off him, dragging him along. 

“Open your mouth.”  Reinhardt ordered, confusing the DJ. 

“Uh, what?”

“Please, open your mouth.  Let me see your teeth.” He hunches over.

Lúcio confused obeyed him, opening his mouth wide open, showing the pearl white teeth of his.  Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  That didn’t convince Reinhardt one bit.  He stands up straight, sighing while looking at his shoulder.  “It’ll heal on its own.  You don’t need to waste your technology on something minor.”

Lúcio didn’t accept that answer, gripping his hand and continue to drag him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm what do you think? Should he finally be exposed the next chapter? Comments and suggestions are welcome!


	4. Friends? Is That The Right Word?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio will have to face the fact that he is so fucked. Reinhardt is there to be a supportive friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! I will admit this one isn't my best. With the anxiety of tomorrow's USA elections well...

“Freeze frame.” Genji ordered as Athena obeyed.  He looked at the holographic screen, watching the paused security footage of the outside of Gibraltar Watchpoint.  What he got was another blur. Two to be exact. Despite enough lighting on the outside, it wasn’t enough to get a clear image of the two intruders.    “Rewind and slow down.  Take a screenshot for every frame.”

He waited with patience, watching the video go in slow motion.  One frame was almost crystal clear. One can see the image of one man holding the hands of a child.  “So he was serious.” He muttered, tapping his finger over the image.  “Is this the best quality you have?”

“It’s all there is.” Athena answered.  Their speed is incredible.  This is the only camera that managed to grab enough.  Maybe they got careless at that time of their escape.  Maybe they slowed down enough to look back.

“Athena, save the image.” He requested, increasing the size, getting a better characteristics of the man. “At least now we know how he looks like.”

“I believe you intend on finding them?”

“It’s not a secret.” Genji assured, not saying another word after that.  Perhaps he should mention this to Lúcio as soon as possible.  Is there even a time limit? Chances are perhaps.

“Find something?” Winston asked, closing a book he was reading and faced the screen.

“Something is better than nothing.” Genji replied, reviewing the stacks of images again.  “Thank you for lending me your computer.”

“No problem.” He replied, aligning his glasses.  “Knowing them, they could be far away from here.”

“Knowing them?”

Winston clears his throat. “Well, yeah.  I mean they got this speed.” 

“They probably hide like animals too.  No offense.”

“Nah! None taken.” There was a mild pause as Winston pondered if he should break the silence by opening another jar of peanut butter.  That would be awkward.  He could offer some to Genji if it weren’t for the fact that the cyborg can’t eat at all.  “Sorry to sound ridiculous but I got to say it. They kind of acted like vampires.”

Genji stared at the gorilla.  “Join the club.”

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Reinhardt sat on Lúcio’s bed, watching him work with his sonic amplifier.  His own hands rub over the bruised shoulder, wincing at the light pain.  So, such a small man like him has an unbelievable strong grip.  That already left Reinhardt befuddled.  He only wishes he was more confused over that.  His mind can’t stop thinking about his lips over the DJ’s; how Reinhardt let himself surrender to such direct seduction.  He feels his cheeks warm up, breaking him from his trance.  Praying he wasn’t obvious, he continues to watch Lúcio work with the amplifier with care, like it was fragile.

“You need help?”

“It’s fine.” He assured, reloading it. He wasn’t being convincing with his trembling hands.  The poor guy looked like he was on the verge of tears.  Before another word was spoken, the amplifier switches on, playing one of his healing tunes. 

Despite not being fond of techno music, the old knight had to admit it had a relaxing element to it.  He feels the soreness fade and the bruised color disappear.  After a few minutes, the music ended and Lúcio placed back his amplifier on his desk.  

Though Lúcio just witness the result of his work, he still wanted to check in case it wasn’t so serious.  He hesitates, remembering the locker room scene and cringes, asking himself why he did such a thing from the start.  That moment felt like a dream.

He wanted something from him.  Probably not all of him.  He’s not so sure.  He remembers when he was in the infirmary, when he saw the paper cut Reinhardt suffered.  That’s when he first spaced out, eyes only focusing on the liquid slipping out of the cut: blood.

“I’m fucked.” Lúcio exhaled, sitting next to the big guy and hunches down, like admitting defeat.  “Meu Deus… I am so fucked.” He buried his face on his hands.

Reinhardt restrained in giving him a sympathetic pat, only to end up being a small tap.  “Freund…?” 

Friend? Is that the right word now? Even after the locker incident?  “Rein, I think-“

“I think I know what’s wrong with you.” Reinhardt interrupted.  “Oh sorry, please continue.”

Lúcio force a chuckle, trying to calm his uneasy hands.  “Nah.  You pulled the words right out of my mouth, idoso.”

Reinhardt already had a heavy hunch; not just because he was raised with many stories of myth and fantasy.  It’s not just because of all the classical monster movies he used to watch as a child. All the symptoms Lúcio is going through are almost exactly like the ones a friend of him went through almost forty years ago.  Old memories of his youth returned to him after so long; memories he wished he’d forgotten.

His eyes gazed at the young man’s hands, watching them tremble as pity filled his heart.  With care, his large hands held Lúcio’s, ignoring how cold they were as he tried to help calm him down.  Maybe it was the wrong move to do.  It was only recently that these two friends had an unexpected make out session.  But a pat on the shoulder would only have made the big guy seem like a hypocrite trying to look sympathetic.

Lúcio lets out a loud sniff, rubbing his nose.  “God that’s a lot of snot… I’m not crying.”

“Allergies?” Reinhardt muttered, seeing if it’ll lighten the mood. 

The DJ chuckled, entangling his fingers with Reinhardt’s.  Even the old man is surprised by the gesture. 

“So, will you tell me what’s wrong with me?”

“Do I need to really say the words?” Reinhardt asked, facing the wall.  “Let’s put it together.  You… got bitten.”

“Shitty moment.” Lúcio growled.

He tapped his own chin, thinking. “Uh… You’re hunger is never satisfied.”

“Yep. Shit.” He shrugs.

“You’re strength also seems to increase.”  He points at his own shoulder for emphasis.

“…Yay?”

 “Also, you are a little more sensitive to the sun.”

Lúcio didn’t deny. “And I think I tried to bite you.”

The big man laughed.  “I am a little flattered you wanted me to be your first.”

Lúcio gasped, embarrassed by the comment as he punched Reinhardt’s side, hearing a louder groan of pain.  “Oh shit! Sorry! Geez what is up with me?!”  He was quick to grab his amplifier, but the old man insisted it wasn’t necessary.

“Bad time for joke, I understand.  My fault…” Reinhardt gasped, holding his side and winced. “Oh my… that hurt!”

He stared at his own hands. “What am I missing then? Fangs?” He asked, eyes squinting while putting back his weapon. He then remembers the soreness in his gums.  “Never mind.” He muttered, moving his jaw.

Reinhardt brushed the bottom of his beard.  “That sure explains how your wrist healed.”

“Didn’t the doc heal me?”

 “…Uh…”

That pause was a red flag. “Rein?”

Well here comes the confession. “You’re wrist healed on its own before she treated it.”

Okay, here it comes.  That dreaded disappointed look the frog man gave. “Why didn’t she tell me?”  Lúcio’s eyes changed to a glare.  “Reinhardt, why didn’t _you_ tell me?”

Reinhardt sputtered.  “When someone just experienced an event that might have caused…trauma, one doesn’t want to make it worse at least until we get more information...”  He tried to make his words clear but can’t help but feel nervous around the upset DJ.

“Still! I have the right to know!  I’m not some kid that needs to be shielded for crying out loud!  More when it’s…”  He paused, looking down on himself with disgust.  “This!  I’m just…might be a creature of the night!”

“I know and I am sorry!” Reinhardt felt a little ashamed.  He should find a good moment to tell Angela ‘I told you so’.  He swore Lúcio was turning darker, like if he was holding his breath out of anger.  What? Is he going to blow up like a balloon now?

After long seconds, Lúcio exhales, his body calming down and sits right back on the edge of his bed while looking away. “It’s fine.”

He shook his head, unconvinced by that last sentence.  “I know it isn’t.  But I think our first plan is to go see Angela.”

His sour expression continued. “I’m not in the mood.”

Reinhardt’s role model mode activates. “Still, you have to.”

“…I have to.” He nods, letting him win.

Reinhardt stood up, stretching his back.  “How about this: let me get a shirt, you change and I’ll accompany you.”  Lúcio gave a hesitant nod and shrug, just wondering how this will go.

And this whole conversation happened while Lúcio was in boxers shirtless.  Reinhardt was the one to talk, wearing those tight ass denim jeans and not wearing anything to cover that gorgeous torso of his.  Wait.  There go those Lúcio's thoughts again.  Thank goodness Reinhardt just left and not witness his cheeks flush.

He shook his heads, brushing his dreads back as he slips in his iconic green tank top shirt, adding blue cargo pants in the mix.  He goes to the mirror, leaning close to his reflection while zipping his pants up.  Resuming with a long stare, he looks at himself his hand touches the surface of the mirror.  If the whole vampire thing is true, why does he still have a reflection?  A ha! A new evidence that shows he isn’t one! This is great! There is still a chance all this is nothing but a ridiculous sickness. 

A flu of sorts that… makes him wants to bite on flesh.  Okay, that sounds like some disease that’ll turn him to a zombie.  Maybe… that’s worse.  Just maybe.

His stomach ached, because of the consequence of not receiving the "proper" sustenance the whole day.  Yes, despite the huge breakfast, lunch and dinner, he wasn’t still satisfied.  He bent over, muffling a pained groan, placing a fist over his lips to shut himself up.  The fear of losing control crept in the back of his spine, wondering if he should consider locking himself up.  No.  Not that.  Not after what he's build his whole life.

The door knocked, pulling him out of his moment of self control.  Walking to the door, he gave a small stretch, hoping he can make it through this with Reinhardt.  Opening it, his smile faded, finding it was actually Hana waiting for him behind the door.  “Hey, D.Va.”

“Uh… you missed tonight’s gaming.” She muttered, wondering if it’s even the right time.

“…Ah damn.  Sorry!” He’s saying sorry way too much.  “I think I caught something.”

“Hey, are you really okay?” She asked, worry shown to her.

His face clenched, hearing the faint sound of a beating heart. “Yeah.  Maybe I need more sleep.”  He kept on with his calm expression.

“Lúcio, I think you should go back to Dr. Zeigler.” Wow, that was a quick suggestion. For how long was she holding that.  “I was going to say it’s because of your current eating habits but… you look a little pale?”

“What? I’m turning white?” He finishes with a laugh, but paused seeing it’s the wrong time. “Huh…”

“No. That kind when you are sick.” She murmured, placing her hand over his forehead. “And you’re cold.  Too cold.” She also checked his hands, also feeling it unbearably cold.  “I mean it. Go see her.”

He was soft in retracting his hands, smiling.  “You’re in luck. I’m going to see her now.”

“I’ll go with you.”

He shook his head.  “Maybe next time.” His eyes twitched, feeling his stomach again clench and contract. He failed at hiding as he bent over. “Fuck.”

That didn’t calm her worries at all. “Do it, please.  You’re a medic too.  Think like one.”

“Good lesson.” He mumbled, knowing he can’t hide it much longer.  “I’ll tell you the results tomorrow.”

“…You better.” She muttered, giving him a glare.  She looked back at the hallway and then back to him.  “If you need me, I’ll be in my room.” She adds.  “Now remember, do that for tonight… or I’ll force you.”

“What? You going to drag me by my feet?”

“That does sound like a good idea.  You got ten minutes.  If you don’t do that, I’ll force you.  I’ll call Lena to help me if we have to.” She added, seeing him pout.  “Don’t give me that face.  It’s not going to work.  Night.”  She turns around and leaves, making it to her room.  Boy, did she sound mad?

Lúcio exhaled, feeling like he’s been holding his breath for too long.  He just wants to meet up with Reinhardt and get it over with now.  He can’t take it anymore.  Just where the hell is that old buffoon? Unable to tolerate the pain, he thought of a quick short solution. Maybe just eating a mild snack would delay his hunger for a bit.  Perhaps slipping in to the kitchen wouldn’t hurt. 

Hana didn’t want to spy on him.  She considers it the lowest of the low, meaning she doesn’t trust him.  She noticed through the crack of her door Lúcio walking, but not heading to the direction of Dr. Zeigler’s infirmary. She whispered a curse in Korean, waiting for him to walk a certain distance so she can leave her room to following him.

He entered the kitchen, giving her a slight sense of relief.  All she could assume is that the wants a snack before visiting the doctor, right? Wanting to make sure, she walks close to the entrance, only peaking her head enough to watch over him.  He opened the fridge door, staring far too long at the light that it would make Lena snap and close the fridge door shut if she was around.

He pursed his lips, aggressively rubbing his chin while searching around the fridge.  After a whole minute, his face shines, finding something wrapped in a transparent plastic.  Quick to grab a plate and places the item over it, taking a seat on one of the tables and just stood there staring at his plate. His eyes seemed out of focused.  It was like he seemed half asleep, maybe sleep walking.  Should he tap him on the shoulder?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Remembering that a majority of the members are asleep, Reinhardt was slow in his steps. He cursed his own weight and boots for giving an audible noise.  Being sneaky isn't his talent.

Making it to his quarters, he grabs a black shirt resting over more piles of clothes on a small chair. Putting the shirt on, he looked at himself in the mirror, eyes going to his neck.  His hand goes over the neck, touching it with a single finger. What would have happened if he did indeed bite him? 

He flustered. His mind was acting like he wanted it to happen.  How embarrassing! Perhaps it is the more sensual thing that got him way too interested. Perhaps it was those soft lips that captivated him with ease.  Oh, there he goes again with the memory.  He shook his head, repeating to himself it won't work out; that even if he did feel the same, Lúcio wouldn’t let himself fall for a man like him, a man of his age.

No, Reinhardt, stop.  Now wasn’t the time to think that! 

Aligning his shirt, he walks out of his room feeling like he had a time limit.  Did he?  Does Lúcio have a time limit? Is there even a chance to reverse whatever it is that’s happening to him?  He picked up the pace, knowing the only way to find out is to go to Angela’s office. 

“Ready?” Reinhardt walked in with no shame to Lúcio’s room since the door was already open. He expects to find Lúcio already with the necessary clothing, ready to face the fire.  Except he wasn’t there.  No trace of him whatsoever.  Maybe he went to the bathroom?  Did he go on ahead without him?

A hand taps his shoulder from behind, making him turn back.  There was Genji, stood behind him like he never moved.  “Ah, Genji.  You’re awake?”

“More like bored.”  He confessed, looking to the direction which led to the kitchen and then back to him.

“Ah. Have you seen Lúcio?”

Genji’s reply wasn’t instant.  He almost hesitated before speaking.  “I found him.  He’s at the kitchen.”  Genji walked ahead, like if to escort him there.  The way he kept looking back at the old man made it more unnerving. As Reinhardt followed, he saw from afar near the entrance of the kitchen McCree, Ana and Hana.

Hana frantically talk to Ana while looking like a nervous wreck.  McCree stared at the inside of the kitchen, hand sneaking to the holder of his peacemaker gun.  Ana was quick to stop him, gripping his wrist.  "Don't."

Reinhardt’s heartbeat grew, picking up the pace in his steps.  Hana turns around seeing him come towards them, looking angry, confused.  “What is wrong with him?!”

He look at the scene, waiting to witness whatever it is they are looking at.  Well, the first thing that came to his mind was that Lúcio actually killed someone and is drinking their blood.  That is the worst case scenario.

 Gladly, that is not the case.  To his perspective, it could have been way worse.

Instead, there Lúcio was sitting on the table, eating eagerly a huge piece of raw red meat, around a foot and a half long. If the old man recalls, that was specifically reserved for the planned BBQ.  The fact that it was raw was part of why it shocked them.  It was also how he ate it, like a hungry animal that hasn’t eaten for days, maybe weeks.  His teeth sank hard on the soft meat, ripping off sections and eating it up little by little.  Whenever drops of the meat’s blood would drip in his hands, he’d take his time to lick it all off, not leaving a single trace.

“…I paid for that.  You’re supposed to cook that. That shit is expensive, kid!” McCree felt offended.  Well, that’s an unusual reaction.  Ana was quick to kick him in the shin.

“Why isn’t anybody answering my question?” Hana whispered, not sure what to make of all this.  “Reinhardt, what is wrong with him? For crying out loud!”

“Should I stop him?” Ana asked, walking in to the room.

“No. Wait.  He isn’t hurting anyone.”  Reinhardt whispered, checking back on him as he was finishing his feast. 

“I think it’s interesting.” Genji commented.

McCree looks at the cyborg, wondering if he lost his mind.  “Interesting?! To watch a man eat up an expensive piece of meat that I intended to cook for the party?  Eat it like some dog?”

“I mean interesting that it is the first thing he goes to.” Genji responded, watching Lúcio almost finish up his feast.  “He didn’t attack anyone. Instead he found a different solution.”

“Is he conscious he’s doing this?” Ana questioned, a little hesitant in pulling out her small weapon that carries the sleeping darts. 

“Wait!” Reinhardt stops her, watching Lúcio clean up his hands with his tongue, expression looking satisfied.  He blinks, red eyes slip back to his natural brown as he groans, rubbing his face.  He looks at the empty plate, raising an eyebrow and then back to the entrance, finding an unexpected audience.

“…Guys?”

Hana couldn’t wait anymore. “Talk now! What’s happening to you, Lúcio!”

“Hana, not now.” Ana insisted, pulling her away despite protest.

“You owe me.” McCree huffed, more disappointed than surprised.  “Do you know how much that meat cost me?”

“Yes, the first thing you mention to a perplexed man is the meat they ate.  Smooth, McCree. Very, very smooth” Genji sighed, covering his face shame.  Lúcio was quick to stand up, looking down at the mess on his tank top shirt.  McCree was the first to flinch, watching the DJ walk towards them with hesitation. Reinhardt didn’t think much of it, being the first to walk towards him. 

He looks up, seeming more confused. “I went to get a snack and... Did I kill anyone?” He asked, forcing a casual tone, hiding how terrified he felt.

Reinhardt shook his head. “No.”

The big guy was the first to walk towards him, hoisting him up with both of his hands.  Lúcio arms go around his neck out of precaution, careful not to choke him with his new found strength. Next destination: the doctor.  He turns back to face McCree and Genji, giving the signal for them to be at ease. “I got this.  Okay? We’ll be seeing Angela.” 

The cowboy’s eyes widened, watching Lúcio move his jaw. “Uh, he got the… you know.” McCree fails at subtlety, pointing at his own mouth.  

Lúcio was quick to tap his own teeth, feeling not one but two pointy things.  “I’m aware of that.” Reinhardt glared, making his way to Angela’s office.

“The DJ is a vampire.” McCree huffed, removing his hat while still looking stumped.  “Like… literally!  Jesus Christ!”

Genji squinted behind his visor at the cowboy. “A minute ago you were complaining about how he was devouring your expensive meat.  And _now_ you state the obvious?”

“What? I’m serious! It was expensive!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it time to give the neon vampire some chew toys?


	5. How can I help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena wonders what she can do to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this chapter being so short. Last week really wasn't the best week at all (elections and personal issues). But I will admit, this chapter and the next really helped me out a bit. Prepare for the corny concept of emotional help through friends. I know I needed it.

Lena blinked right after listening to the sentence that explained it all.  Ridiculous.  Impossible.  There is no way.  That’s all her mind repeated.  She still needed time to register such information.  It made her wonder if what she’s hearing is all part of some prank and someone is hiding a camera in the room.  “Sorry.  You said he’s a…” She brushes back her hair.  “Lúcio is some kind… the bite… the bite did do something to him?”

The room was close to quiet.  All there is are the sound of the team’s murmurs.  Jack Morrison sat on his chair, eyes with intense concentration pondering how to handle such situation like this.  Hana sat next to Lena, eyes unfocused, staring at the table. 

McCree rolled his eyes, tired of the subtlety.  “Why is it so hard to say in this room ‘vampire’?!” He yelled, getting everyone’s attention.  Hana cringed at the word, making her tighten her grip to her own chair.

Winston sighed, aligning his glasses.  “It just sounds… impossible.”

“Says the talking gorilla.” Morrison sighed.

“One of a kind.” Winston gloats.

Mei looks at her robot Snowball, then back at the team.  “So, what now?”

“So the legends are true.  Those creatures overused in western movies exist.”  Hanzo said, seeing others nod.  

“Fascinating still.” Genji said, rubbing his chin.  He seems to be the only that sees amazement.

“Odd words coming from you, Genji.” McCree added, leaning over the table.

Genji shook his head. “Not that odd.”

“Does he have control over his actions?” Zarya asked, her fingers tapping on the table.  “Because if not, how can we guarantee he won’t turn on us?”

“Turn on us? Lúcio? Of all people?” Torbjorn asked, looking almost offended.  It doesn’t compare to how Hana felt at all.

“Vampire wants blood.  It’s their only way to feed themselves, at least, according to what we know.  How do we know he won’t let that hunger get to him and attack us?  By what you all told me, the incident with the meat wasn’t pretty.”

“What? It sounds like a suggestion to lock him away.” Ana replied, crossing her arms.

Zarya paused. “Not permanently and I wouldn’t call it lock away if we try to at least give him the basic comfort. It’s the only thing I can think of at the moment, until a solution is found.”

“That’s one idea.” Mei said.

“I believe he has the potential in learning control.” Zenyatta interrupted, orbs giving a mild glow.  “Genji explained to me what happened.  Although we haven’t seen him much in action when his hunger strikes, he still found a way to hold himself back.  I can offer to help on that if...”

Genji tilted his head. “Master?” 

“If it can’t be reversed.”  Zenyatta finished, knowing his comment won’t help with the level of worries.

“Oh no…” Hana sighed, brushing back her hair.

Pharah wished she could add more to this.  “How about cryogenic sleep?  Just until we find a solution.  Maybe Mei can-”

Mei was quick to answer, her body tensing. “No. Never that.”  

“The only logical thing to do is to put him in solitary confinement until we find another solution.” Hanzo responded, leaning against the table.  “And if there is none, we need to consider him a threat and determine what his fate will be.” He finished his sentence, seeing all eyes on him almost accusatory.  Was he too direct with his words?

“Determine his fate?” Hana broke the silence, eyes shooting daggers at the archer.

“You mean…kill him?” Even McCree is taken aback by his choice of words, and his ideas.

Hanzo took a deep breath. “No. I said determine.  But anything could happen.”

“Little extreme for something that just started.”  Winston added.

“Well, killing is out of the bloody option!” Lena hissed while her fist clenched.

So much for being subtle.  Hanzo crosses his arms, closing his eyes to concentrate. “And if he harms one of us? What would you do?  All I’m doing is thinking about the safety of this team.” 

“I think we are thinking too ahead, brother.” Genji glanced.  

“If you were here longer and you knew him you wouldn’t be so quick to think that!”  Lena snapped, pointing at Hanzo with accusing fingers. 

“Lena…” Hana held her arm, trying to help her maintain composure. For Lena, it just seemed impossible.  All the guilt she felt days ago are returning in just seconds.  She’s aware that all this happened because she was careless, because she was the one who decided to split up.  He was recuperating in the infirmary for days because of her, and now this? This change? It’s like God wants to keep punishing her emotionally.  She shakes off Hana’s grip, teleporting out of the meeting room before she has another emotional explosion.  

Hana thought of following, but before she stood up she saw Zenyatta mutter to Genji and make his way floating out of the meeting room.

“I know his importance.  He has his skills as a healer.” Hanzo added, trying to show his sympathy. But he knows he and this team has a different perspective.

“The importance is he’s our friend!”  Hana insisted.

McCree groaned. “So if he didn’t have that skill, it is easier to make the choice?”

“And I thought my suggestion sounded too drastic.  I can’t imagine the fear secondary small man is feeling at the moment” Zarya added, stretching herself.

“It just sounds so sad to even do that.” Mei exhaled, also feeling stuck on what to do.  But if she were to choose, Zarya’s option sounds way more ‘nicer’ than Hanzo’s.

“Secondary small man?” Torbjorn asked.

Zarya chuckled. “You are number one.” 

Lena walks to the door of the infirmary, fingers ready to click on the switch to open it but hesitated.  She retracted her hand, taking a few steps backwards from the door and then walked away.  She cursed, calling herself a coward.  Her eyes catch a glimpse of an empty can of soda and with her frustration give it a hard kick.  She watches how far it got, only to see it land right on a familiar robot monk’s head with a loud tap.

“Ow.” 

Well, she kicked a can at a member of the Shambali.  That’s nice. “Zenyatta! I’m sorry!”

“No harm done, Tracer.  All his forgiven.” He said with his robotic yet soothing voice.  

Lena was quick to teleport and grabs the can, throwing it at a nearby trashcan resting in the hallway.  Winston insisted in having them around because certain people leave trash lying around.  Jack insists they should put more strict rules. 

Noticing the awkward silence, she clears her throat, trying to think on what conversation to bring up.

“I don’t mean to impose but are you feeling well?” Oh, he beat her too it.

She was tight lip, feeling anger hit her hard.  “I’m fine. I… don’t know.  I mean… I feel so guilty.  I feel it’s my fault this happened but… if I keep feeling guilty then I won’t be able to do anything to help.  I’ll just… feel enveloped in self pity, and become useless- Oh, I rambled!” She gasped, almost covering her mouth.

He waves his hand in assurance.  “No, it is fine. It is an understandable feeling.”

She looks back at the door then back to the monk. “…How can I make this up to Lúcio?”

The orbs circled around Zenyatta with ease. “Do you already know the answer?”

“I think?” She shrugs.

“Or would you rather hear my thoughts?”

“It would be an honor.” She confessed.

He nods.  “Self pity will obviously get one nowhere, but it isn’t an emotion one can shut down with ease.  Try to think of it in his perspective.  How do you think he feels?”

“Scared.” She answered, feeling that is obvious.

“He will need all the emotional support he can get.  His body is going through a change that not even Doctor Zeigler understands.  He tries not to show it. But after the feeding incident, there is no denying he’s afraid on what he’s capable of.  I do suggest taking it with precaution though.”  He warned, not shrugging off the idea on Lúcio being dangerous.

“Do you… support the idea of locking him away?”

Zenyatta was quiet for a few seconds.  “No, but if it’s for safety reasons… But I do believe with the proper training and with time he can learn control his newfound abilities.”

“Time, huh?” Her eyes switch back to the door, inhaling and exhaling while stretching her back.  Emotional support, right? Lena can do that.  Right?  “Thanks, love.  I appreciated it.”  Zenyatta nods, gesturing with his hand the peace symbol while making his way back to the meeting.  

Lena walked forward, motivated and ready to get inside.  Muffled yells caught her off guard, causing her to lean close to the door confused.  The loud clear German accent was a dead giveaway.  She heard a beep, panicking and teleported away from her spot to a far away direction.  

There was Reinhardt walking out while rubbing his head, frustrated and angry.  He didn’t even notice her presence as he passed by her.  Despite her confusion, she reminded herself of what she intended to do, making her way again to the infirmary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for short chapter but the next one will be ready later this week!


	6. Outburst, Support and... Confessions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt isn't the type of man to get angry, or so Lúcio thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who didn't sleep toniiiight? THIS LADY!! So i killed time finishing this chapter a lot sooner than expected.

Reinhardt stood next to Lúcio, never leaving his side as he watched Angela do her job.  X-rays, blood samples, pulse checking, you name it.  No words were exchanged between one another.  There was no need.  Lúcio would look at Reinhardt straight in the eye to help calm himself down.  He also had his music to thank, wearing his headphones while nodding his head to the beat of the music.  With those things, one would assume he’s chill, without stress until you look at his eyes.

“I didn’t feel a thing at all.” Lúcio chuckled, pulling off his headphones while watching Angela hold a tube of his blood.  “And I hate needles.  That’s saying something.” His fingers again curiously touched his teeth, thumb rubbing at a fang.  “Being a werewolf would have been easier.  You’d just have to worry in not touching silver and you only change two nights a month.  Definitely easier.  I can just buy a bunker to lock myself up two nights.  I’d bring my music and sports stuff.  Maybe some chew toys.”

It’s like he had it thought out, like if he had a choice to change his fate.  “How am I going to live my life when I return to Brazil? The sun is just…merciless.  What about my concerts? Can I still do them or will I space out and kill a member of my audience?”

Reinhardt hated seeing him talk like that. “Lúcio.”

“Can I still continue making music?  As time pass will the media notice me not aging? Do I age? Can I still fight? I got super strengths.  Unreal! I mean I can still be a part of Overwatch.  Just not around day time.  Huh… kinda useless.”

“You say it like it’s permanent.” Reinhardt huffed.

Lúcio’s gave a pitiful smile, his hands patting Reinhardt’s knee. “You’re always the hopeful one.” He sighed, looking away.  “I don’t think even Dr. Z’s skills can manage to crack this one.  She’s never seen anything like it.”

“But I can learn from it.” She stated, taking slight offense to it but she knows it’s because he is dripping with fear.

“Okay.  How do you undo vampirism? Answer me that?  How can I continue with my activism like this?” He mumbled, a finger still touching his fangs.  “Shit.  This is real.  Maybe the problem solves if you grab pliers and yank these suckers out.”

“Please, Lúcio.  That’s enough!” Reinhardt insisted, holding his shoulder.  The young man was testing his patience, drastically.  Ever since this started his left eye has been twitching, clenching his teeth.  Stubborn, that’s what he was.  He’s giving up without checking all information.  He’s rejecting any help they offer him.  He’s seeing the end before the answers come.  Just like that man he knew years ago…

“Just trying to lighten the mood. Oh. Speaking of a bunker, where’s mine? I just murdered an expensive steak. Now imagine if that thing was alive.”  No counter argument from Reinahrdt.  “Okay, let’s not think of it as isolation.  Just let me have my computer, music stuff, wifi and I’ll be peachy.”  He muttered, unfazed by his friend’s worry.  

That’s it.  The old man snapped.

“MEIN GOTT!! YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!!”  Reinhardt roared, rising up from his chair.  The young man flinched; eyes wide open by his reaction. 

Reinhardt blabbed a full sentence in German, making Angela’s jaw drop in the process. He lets out a frustrated growl, resuming back to English. “Can’t you see we are trying to help you?! And you give up?  You throw hope away like its trash?! You are fucking Lúcio!  The man who always tells us never to give up!  The man who tries to find solutions and now look at you!! Fuck! I swear you are just as stubborn as Abrah-“ He froze, seeing the two of his shocked friends staring at him.  He composed himself, standing straight while aligning his shirt.  He tries to find the right words but he sputters, making him rub the bridge of his nose out of embarrassment.  “Apologies.” That’s all he could muster out, clearing his throat.

Well, that outburst stirred the DJ.  The direct eye contact made Reinahrdt look away in shame.  His own chest tensed, rethinking his own words.

Guilt emerged in the back of Lúcio’s head.  He was so occupied with the future, and how the rest of his life will never be the same.  His own lips kept rambling while thinking he was being optimistic when that wasn’t the case for the others.  Not even once did he think of how this is affecting his closest friends.

Ever since the symptoms started, who was the one that stood by him?  Who tried to convince him to get himself checked? Who didn’t leave his side even after their accidental moment of intimacy? Reinhardt.  And all Lúcio’s been doing is pushing him away with his words.

“Who…?” His hand reaches to the old man’s arms, only for it to be shaken off.  Reinhardt made his way out of the infirmary, leaving the young man alone with the doctor.  A sense of heartache hit the DJ also with the desire to go rush and apologize to him.

“I don’t approve of Reinhardt’s outburst.” Angela confessed, taking a chair near him.  She gave a sympathetic smile, but looked away.  “But he just cares for you.  A lot.” She adds, trying to send a message.  “Let your friends be your support in this case.”

Lúcio cheeks puffed but gave a light nod, letting his body relax on the bed.

“And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” She adds.  “It is my mistake to do that.”

He makes no eye contact, hands fiddling with the tip of his dread.  “Apology accepted.”

“Hey, uh… what did you do to hurt Reinhardt’s feelings?” Lena walked in with hesitation, thinking she intruded during a conversation. 

Angela was quick in standing up.  “They just had an argument.  Is all.” She explained briefly, going back to her office lab to check the blood sample.

Lúcio could only shrug, not knowing what to say until Lena walked towards him.  A part of him wanted to avoid communication, to avoid any closeness to anyone.  He didn’t want to show his sadness, his fear.  After all, he's supposed to be one of the most optimistic team members of all Overwatch. 

Her concerned face tugged a few strings in his heart, trying to fix that with a smile while keeping his mouth closed without exposing his fangs.  The last thing he wants is her running for the hills

“Hi.” He mumbled, covering his mouth. 

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled, voice breaking.  Her eyes were on the verge of tears.  “God, keep it together, Tracer!”

He tilted his head, confused.  “For what?”

“Hngg…” She tenses, trying to stop her face from crying.  “I’m here for you! I’m here to help! You aren’t alone and I hope I can fix this!” She yelled, covering her mouth with embarrassment.  She couldn’t help it.  She quickly

embraces him hard, her head resting on his shoulder.  He grunts, feeling the impact of her hard chronal accelerator.  “Sorry…”

Lúcio accepts the sudden hug by leaning on her shoulder.  He didn’t use his arms, out of fear he would crush her.  “Keep saying sorry and you’ll beat Mei.” He whispered, hearing a snicker slip from her lips.  They both parted from the hug, Lúcio watched Lena wipe her tears away while putting up a smile. 

“I’m mad at you!” Hana interrupts the moment as she stood next to Lena, hands on her hips, trying to look angry.

“Just where the heck did you come from?” Lúcio asked, confused.

Lena gasped at the accusation. “What did I do?”

“Not you.  Him” She points at Lúcio.  “You gave me two heart attacks and you lied.”

He tilts his head, pointing at himself. “Me??”

The gamer scoffs. “Yes, you!  You said nothing when you started to feel sick!”

“Sick? Is that what we are calling- OOF!” Hana was next in hugging him, her grip tight that he almost felt it.  The meat did the trick.  His stomach didn’t churn or ache.  The low sound of heartbeats could be ignored with ease.  He just stayed still, accepting the warming hug from another friend.

“Why so secretive?” Lena asked.

He sighed as he pulled away, not realizing he left his fangs exposed. “Hey, I wasn’t so sure myself.”  He was quick to close his mouth tight shut.

“Can I see it?” A strange question asked from Hana.

“Mwaff?” He forced out from his closed lips.

“She means your teeth, love.” Lena explained, grinning at his predicament.

“Mow.” He shook his head.

“Hmmm, okay then.  If it makes you feel uncomfortable.  But you can’t talk like that forever.”

“Myeff mm cah.” He assured.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ana could have sworn she heard constant thumping noises along with tearing fabric.  Following it, she finds the door of the gym closed shut.  She taps on the controls, only to get restricted as it requested a password.  She looked at the door then back at the controls.  If her theory is true, Reinhardt is in there. 

Which can only mean one thing.  She typed in “hasselhoff”. 

The door beeps and opens up. 

“Predictable.” She muttered, walking in.  She finds Reinhardt sitting alone in a bench hunched over.  He covered his eyes with one hand, while the other arm rested over his knee.  A few meters away is a punching bag, or was.  Now it was on the floor sideways, the exterior fabric torn in some sections. It is exaggeratedly out of shape with large punch marks that belong to Reinhardt. 

“What did this punching bag do to you to deserve such state?” Ana ask in a quiet tone, to not shock her friend.

Reinhardt bolted up.  “Ana!” He stood up, rushing towards the bag and pick it up with ease.  “I uh… I was going to clean this up.”

“Sit down, big guy.” She ordered while her voice stern.  He gives a long stare, like if debating on what his next action would be.  “You need someone to talk to.”

“…I’m fine.”

“Mercy told me what happened.”  She muttered.  “Your little… outburst.”

“Oy…” He puts the bag down, looking depressed.

“Come on. Don’t be stubborn.” She insisted, pulling him along to sit him down on the bench, taking a seat next to him.  “What’s wrong?”

Taking a deep breath and exhaling helped release some of the tension.  “I yelled. I lashed with anger at a friend. Something I don’t like doing.” He confessed, brushing back his hair with his fingers.  “I don’t like it.  It only makes people scared of me.  And my height doesn’t help.”

“Scared? Of you?” She already knows the story, but keeps up with her questions with patience. “Why did you lash out?”

Reinhardt pouts. “Lúcio just accepts his fate when we hadn’t even started with the solution.  I got tired of his talk.  That negativity disguised as positivity.  He didn’t even want help.  At all.  He just thinks the best solution is to live with it.”

“Live with it?” She asked, sighing with a little relief.  “That only takes a small percentage of my worries away.”

“Explain, freund.” He asked with a glare, confused by the sentence.

She bit her lip, wondering if her next choice of words is correct. “Reinhardt, be honest.  Do you fear he’ll do the same thing that your friend did decades ago? His choice in… ending it?” She asked, knowing it was going too far.  His face was rigid, not moving at all but his eyes show he was befuddled.  “I’m sorry.  I went to deep.” She sighed, getting up to leave.

His large hands held hers delicately, stopping her.  He nods back, his face filled with sadness. “Yes.”

She didn’t need to ask more, at least not now.  She gives the old man an embrace, hoping it would help.  “You care a lot about him so much.  And it hurts you on what he’s going through.” She’s not blind.  She remembers seeing all the conversations he and Lúcio would have.  She saw something between them, a spark of sorts.

“He’s like a brother to me.” 

Reinhardt didn’t take notice of her rolling her eyes, letting out a small chuckle.  “Uhuh, right.”

“Eh?”

“Ah, nothing.” She smiled.  “After an hour of debate, we finally made a decision on Lúcio’s situation.”

Reinhardt looked back at her, worried.  “Which is?” He asked, hoping it isn’t what he dreads.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 “Watch closely.  Oh! But first: anybody here got a weak stomach?” Angela asked at her small audience, which consisted of Reinhardt, Ana, Lena, Hana and Lúcio.  Everyone shook their head. She switched on a video on the holographic screen, showing what she recently found out.  The video reveals a circular glass container with two drops of blood.  “The left one is of Lúcio’s.  The right one is mine.  Now let’s speed up the video.”

Giving it a fast forward with the minutes displayed on the lower left, everyone took notice of Lúcio’s blood stirring. Little by little it made its way to the other drop belonging to Angela’s until it fully engulfed the other and then remained still.

Lúcio’s not sure to be fascinated or nauseous. 

“That’s nasty.” Hana muttered.  She took the words right out of his mouth.

Reinhardt winced. “Anything else?”

Angela mumbled a few incoherent words.  “I tried to use my healing technology.  Regrettably, no affect.  Remember when you told me you bit hard on the intruder’s hand?”  Lúcio nods.  “You said you tasted his blood, correct?”

“That was by accident.” Lúcio defended.  “So… his blood did this to me then.” He said, gesturing his body.  One hand went to his ear to give it a light scratch, feeling a strange point on the helix.  Checking if no one paid attention to him, he subtly aligned his dreads till they covered his ears.  “Anything else to add, doc?”

“Your heartbeat slowed down.”

He shrugs, not sure what else to expect. “So, I’m undead.”

“No.  Not yet.  I said it slowed down.  Not that it stopped.”

“Then?!”  He stops himself from blabbing even more.  “Sorry, continue.”

Hearing about the slow heartbeat, Lena couldn’t help but think of Widowmaker.  Just exclude the idea of Lúcio being blue. 

“I can slow down the process.  I need more time to research and the only way to get more information is to find the man that did this to you.” Angela finished, knowing this sounds impossible from the start.  “Not just to question him, but to see if by any chance I get a sample of his blood and see what I make through that.  Perhaps an antidote.”

Lucio wasn’t hopeful on the idea of an antidote, but didn’t argue.  It wouldn’t hurt to check after all.

Hana groans. “A hunt? That’s a good answer doc but where the hell could that motherfucking bastard be?” 

“Hana!” Angela reprimanded.  “Not a hunt! I need him alive.  Or around.”

She rolled her eyes. “Sigh, sorry.  We need the asshole ‘alive’ then.”

“Genji and Winston are working on it with Athena.  Seems like they manage to find a clear image of his face.”

“And what about me?”  Lúcio asked, trying to sound patient.  “I don’t think that meat I ate will last long.  Unless you guys provide me with raw meat often so I don’t have to drink blood… I mean, I can pay for it.  I got the money.  I also owe McCree.”

“Lúcio, just eating red meat may not be enough for the upcoming hunger.  Chances are your body will get too used to it that it’ll no longer work.”  Guilt hit her.  “We need to keep an eye on you for the time being.”

He knows it meant confinement, but shrugged. “So it’s a group choice.  Lock me up?”

“After a long debate, no.”  Ana revealed while leaving Lúcio confused.  “But we will have to keep an eye one you.”

Lúcio groaned in annoyance. “Camera in my room?”

“Uh, no.  We respect your privacy.” She replied.  “But you will be accompanied by others from time to time when doing your usual daily routines outside your room.  I’d also recommend you to take note on the time you eat.”

“We offered to help.” Hana added, also pointing to Lena.

“So it’s going to be kinda like that time I had a bodyguard who almost never left my side?” He asked, recalling the time of a failed assassination attempt.  Of all the nearby death experiences he had, that one gave him more of an impact, seeing that the bullet could have been centimeters close to hitting his head.  The burdens of fame.  He got stuck with a bodyguard until the hit man was located.  The guard barely gave him privacy and the only way to get it was to pretend he was using the bathroom while using his computer.

“Ah, I remember reading about that.”  Lena recalled.

“Just… don’t follow me to the bathroom.” Lúcio confessed, mentally cringing at the memory.

“Can you give us a moment?” Reinhardt requested to the others, breaking his silence.  As usual, everyone else respected his request and left the area to give him and Lúcio some privacy.  Five minutes passed and not a single word exchanged.  Lúcio stayed looking down on the floor, fingers entangling with one another while his feet tapped at a paced beat. 

“…Rein, I-“

“I’d like to apologize for how I yelled.” Reinhardt confessed.  “I was irrational and I should have expressed my opinion in a calmer manner.”

“You talk like if I’m not the forgiving type.” Lúcio replied, giving a faint smile.  “But I’m also guilty.  I wasn’t the best with my attitude.”

“It’s understandable.” He said, moving his chair forwards closer to him.

Lúcio was quick to raise his hands up to stop him. “Idoso, no offense but don’t get too close.” He warned.

“What? Do I smell bad?” Reinhardt asked, confused while checking himself.

A chuckle slips from the DJ’s mouth.  “Quite the opposite.  Like I said, the meat I ate hours ago won’t last long.” He exhaled, looking away while hands making sure his dreads covered up his ears.  He lacked subtlety, already making Reinhardt notice.  “I’m sorry to for how I acted, how I kept rejecting the help you all offered me.  Well, it still looks hopeless but… I’m not alone.  I know I should try to be a little more on the optimistic side in this case.”

“Try?”

“Hey, give me a chance.  I’m still dealing.  I’m still fucking scared.”  He said, checking his own pulse.

“Of course, liebe.”

Despite only knowing the basic of German, Lúcio understood.  His cheeks flush while wondering if his complexion showed any change of color. “Did you just…?”

Reinhardt’s eyes widened, realizing he fucked up.  “FREUND! Yes! Friend!”

“Nice try.” Lúcio went along with the response, watching the knight’s face go red like a tomato.  He stands up from his chair and stood in front of Reinhardt, looking at him face to face.  Reinhardt’s heart felt like it picked up a pace, not helping in hiding his blush.  Lúcio’s cold hands took a hold of Reinhardt’s large warm ones, taking a moment to feel the temperature. 

“Which reminds me… your thoughts on what I did in the locker room?”  He asked, not sure he knows how this will go.  This was too direct, too fast.

“Well, it confused me.  A lot.” He said, holding the small hand.  “But… I didn’t mind.”

“Oh shit…” Butterflies form in Lúcio’s stomach, making him realize the position he is in. “Is this a confession?  Are we kinda confessing?”

“I think so.  Let’s see how it goes.”  The large hand caresses the cheek, fingers entangling themselves with the dreads.  This is too close. Lúcio just wanted to kiss that face again.  But not for blood.  Well, maybe a little.  But it’s more of a feeling to be close.  Could it be that this long admiration slowly became a crush?  Of all people it had to be Reinhardt, the gorgeous man with a shitty taste in music.

He was about to make the first move.  leaning forward until Reinhardt felt a pointy edge on the helix of the young man’s ear.  He looks to the side, lifting up a few of his dreads to expose it.  “Geez…” Lúcio fussed, seeing he failed at hiding it.

“Ah, a Vulcan!”  Reinhardt couldn’t help it.  Not even biting his lips stopped him from making a reference of classical TV shows.

He kept his lips tight shut, cheeks puffing. Then began the giggles. “... okay, you really ruined the moment.”

“It’s good to see you smile.” Reinhardt chuckled, still admiring the laugh of the DJ, something the youth definitely needed.

“Hey, Rein?”

“Hmm?”

“What was that name you mentioned during your… outburst?”

“Ah, Abraham.  A friend of decades ago.” He exhaled, not sure he’s ready to talk.  “I’ll explain to you more about it some other time.  But he’s the reason I noticed your symptoms sooner.”

Lúcio didn’t get that sentence at all, almost letting it slide.  Then something clicked, making him stare at Reinhardt with open mouth.  “He-“

“Another time.” Reinhardt insisted, not in the mood to look back into the past.  Once Lúcio saw the pained expression, he decided to let it go. 

_"It can wait."_ He told himself, leaning his forehead against Reinhardt’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession: sappy romance isn't my full on forte but I try. Hmmm, should I change the title? If so, got any suggestions?
> 
> If you're here for the Reinhardt/Lucio goodness, check out my other fic "I Chose You and You Chose Me".


	7. Adjustment of the DJ Neon Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all seems hopeless but Lucio isn't alone. He reminds himself of that. If only people would stop being curious on how his new body works. If only he could stop fantasizing strange erotic dreams involving biting a broad neck.
> 
> Warning: From now on there will be nsfw elements in this and the future chapters. Tags will be added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait! I had issues that I wanted to do short writings of his interactions with other characters so I combined them all in this chapter. No plot per say in this one. More on the lines of slice of life (kinda). 
> 
> Credit goes to Katstories for the "neon vampire" idea!

_“Sit down.”  Lúcio ordered with a stern voice, placing his hand over the large man’s chest.  He gestures to the nearest dining chair, giving Reinhardt a light push to send the message that his words aren't an option.  Reinhardt looked down at him serious yet perplexed at the youth, obliging him while feeling a sense of unease in the back of his head.  Sitting down, Lúcio forced a smiled, eyes locked on to the knight’s._

_He always loved gazing at both his blue and white eye.  “Thank you.”  He showed his appreciation with a light bow, walking closer to him; hands reach to caress the large jaw and beard.  He makes Reinhardt look up, getting a clear view of the broad neck, eyes catching the details of every single muscle tone and scars.  This man is definitely a beast and that attracted him._

_Lúcio licked his own lips, a desire rising in his chest.  Leaning closer he nuzzles with his nose at the neck, taking a big whiff of the old man’s scent, his stomach aching in need.  He hears the old man gasping, who couldn’t help but feel a tingle running down his spine.  Deciding to be a tease, Lúcio decides to peck at the neck, poking it with one of his fangs._

_A large hand interrupts his tease, pushing against Lúcio’s chest to make him part from his neck.  It was obvious the young man felt offended by the gesture.  His brown eyes glaring with intensity at the knight._

_“I shouldn’t let you.”  Reinhardt forced out, feeling his throat go dry._

_To ease the mood Lúcio chuckles, playfully bumping his forehead against Reinhardt’s.  “What? Cold hands?  Cold lips? Come on… just a little taste won’t hurt.”_

_Reinhardt sighed, not intending to fall for that sweet look.  “No.  We don’t know what will happen to you if you drink… I’m sorry.  I want to help you.  Just not like this.”_

_Lúcio huffed, looking down disappointed.  “But if you let me, you’ll help me control my hunger and not hurt people.  Come on, do this for the team.” He explained, leaning close to Reinhardt’s left ear.  “Besides… I know this turns you on.” He whispered, licking the cartilage of the ear._

_Reinhardt gasps, taken aback by his comment and gesture.  He pushes him a foot away, trying to hold back his cheeks from turning red while looking offended.  “Really, Lúcio?”_

_“Awwww! Just look at you!   You’re blushing only makes me want you more.” Lúcio resumes with the neck nuzzle, his fangs aching to get a bite of that neck, of this man._

_Reinhardt is stricken with heartbreak, a feeling of Lúcio manipulating him.  “You just want me for my blood.”_

_Parting from his neck yet again, Lúcio gave him a somber look.  He walks behind Reinhardt arms crossed, looking out at the window of the kitchen having a clear view of the moonlight.  He scoffs while looking at his own nails noticing how they changed in length. “I thought you wanted to help me.  I thought you cared for me.”_

_This wasn’t like Lúcio at all.  Reinhardt with clarity knew why he wasn’t himself.  He didn’t bother to turn back to face him.  “You’re manipulating me.  You’re putting words in my mouth.”  He sighed, rubbing the temple of his forehead.  “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to help, that I don’t care.  I know it isn’t your fault for acting-“  A hand muffles his mouth, interrupting his sentence.  Pain hit him over his neck in seconds.  His eyes attempt to search for the source, only to find Lúcio’s head resting over the left side of his neck while hissing._

_Reinhardt’s white T-shirt stains in red over his left shoulder, making his mind finally register what was going on.  He didn’t dare to move, out of fear that Lúcio would stop him.  The vampire sank his fangs deeper to the flesh, enjoying the moment long enough before he parts.  He gasps for air, licking his tongue and lips to clean up the blood residue._

_Reinhardt catches his breath.  He kept his groans at an all time low while his hand reached to his shoulder with temptation to touch the two punctured hole that now decorated his neck.  Lúcio returns to stand in front of him, still licking his lips clean.  “You like that.”  No response came from the knight.  Instead, he looks away, but he is forced back to the young vampire’s gaze, hands holding his face by the jaw.   “Don’t deny it…”  He whispers, his cold soft lips brushing over Reinhardt's._

_“Lúcio…please…” He couldn't hold himself back anymore.  He responds to the kiss, large hands holding Lúcio’s small torso.  “Please…”_

_“Just tell me.” He soothed, hands caressing and squeezing the large man’s chest.  He didn’t hold back in inserting a tongue inside the cavern of Reinhardt’s mouth.  He hears a shudder, knowing he’s hitting the right buttons, one hand sneaking its way down between the large man’s legs.  “Just tell me what you want…”_

_“…Have…” He moaned between kisses, becoming a trembling mess.  Lúcio smirked, parting from the kiss and returned to his neck, cleaning away the blood while snarling.  He giving a nice tender squeeze at the old man’s crotch, hearing his breathing grow more erratic.  Reinhardt arches, hips buckling and lets himself become a moaning mess.  “Fuck, Lúcio… have me…”_

-o-o-o-o-o-

Lúcio eyes open, abruptly sitting up letting out a loud snarl; teeth exposed and body ready to pounce.  After seconds of sitting in the darkness, his brain finally registers the familiar location: his own bedroom.  Soreness and discomfort emerged all over his body while he looked around, finding his own bed being in the other side of the room.  He stretches his neck, wincing and shocked at the realization that he’s been sleeping on the floor for who knows how long.

He stares again into the darkness, his mind recalling the dream he just woke up from.  No one was around but him.  He now recalls the last time he spoke to Reinhardt was when he was escorted back to his room.  Next thing he did was crash back to his bed, not expecting to sleep at all.  To his surprise he did.  What’s next? Is a coffin required so he won’t roll around or hiss at people?

Rubbing his forehead, he tries to grasp over the lewd dream.  Still, he has to be thankful it was just that: a dream.  He feels disgust in himself, recalling his attitude towards Reinhardt, an attitude of wanting to take advantage of the old man.  Never does he want to do that.  Ever. 

He stands up, ignoring the weird discomfort under his pants and sits back down at the bed, pulling along the blanket with him too.  At this moment he doesn’t feel hot or cold, but the blanket help provide a sense of protection.  He hunches, hands entangling themselves with the dreads, trying to find methods to calm himself down.

He looks at himself at the mirror resting on the other side of his room.  Part of him wants to use the mirror as an argument that he isn’t a vampire. But the fangs, sickly pale skin, sensitivity to the sun and his hunger for flesh doesn’t help at all.  He scoffs, grabbing a pillow and throws it towards the mirror.  Being a pillow, it did nothing but stir the reflection.

A part of him wanted it to break it, but his conscious made him grab a pillow and apologize to it.  “Sorry…sorry.” He wants to despair, but that other side of him wants to hang on.  Reinhardt said it’s okay to feel such emotion, but Lúcio is just tired.  He wants to make himself move on.  All he can do to calm himself is imagine those big arms embracing him, having the nice feeling on not being alone.

He could imagine Reinhardt’s beard brushing over his hair; maybe a small peck wouldn’t hurt either, whether on Lúcio’s head, forehead or.... 

The feeling of butterflies filled his stomach, adding with more discomfort under his pants.  Eyes gaze down, making him groan and not believe at the sight. 

Junkrat yesterday asked him a random out of the blue personal question.  He places his robot arm over Lúcio’s shoulder and leans closer to whisper.  _“Oy! Do vampires get hard?”_

Lúcio remembers how his jaw dropped at the question and how Roadhog just covered his face in shame as he pulled the skinny tall man away.  Roadhog was quick to apologize to Lúcio, ignoring the protest of his partner _.  “Oy! Ya can’t blame a man for being curious!”_ Junkrat argued.

Well, here is his answer but there is absolutely no way Lúcio would ever say it to the junker.  He exhales, rubbing both his thighs wondering what to do now with his predicament.  He’s got time to kill and there is only four hours left before door gets unlocked.

Experiment? 

Why not? 

_Mercy_

Being under 24/7 supervision seemed like something Lúcio wouldn’t be able to tolerate.  But it is bearable, better than he expected.  At least he’s not locked in some room. He has liberty to walk around the Watchpoint for a whole sixteen hours (eight being for sleep). He’s got people to talk to and can work on his own hobbies and kill time.

Lúcio has no idea how Angela did it and he didn’t ask for more details.  He didn’t want anything to give him false hope.  This medication he’s offered doesn’t cure him.  It’ll just slow down his transformation.  But the question still remains: how far is he now?  They are going with a wild guess that he isn’t done yet.  Lúcio recalls when seeing the girl, her iris were blood red, something he wishes he took as a red flash before this fiasco happened.

“Take two in the morning, and two at night.” Angela instructed, passing him a bottle of pills and a cup of water

Lúcio’s face contorts, never fond of pills but he accepts it with a nod.  “Thanks.  Anything else?”

“I’m desperate.” She muttered, catching the DJ off guard.  “I started to search for those websites of people who claim they witness vampires.” Angela confessed, sitting next to him.

“Did you find anything useful?” Lúcio asked, taking the two pills. 

“Someone claimed to make an antidote out of the blood of the vampire that changed him.”

He pursed his lips, forcing himself not to look at the doctor with hopeful eyes. “Look at your face, doc.  That’s the face of ‘bullshit’.”

She chuckles.  “I need to work on my, what’s that word…? Poker face?”  She shrugs but doesn’t mention the part that she’s willing to contact said person.  “Speaking of which, I’d like to have just another sample of your blood, if that’s okay.”

“Take as much as you want.  Just don’t make me look at the needle.” Lúcio adds, extending his arm out while looking away. 

Angela gets busy with putting on sanitary gloves.  “So… the crushed fridge handle and the doorknobs.  Was that you?”

Lucio whined. “My bad.  I’ll pay for the damage.”

_Zarya_

His friend’s reactions to his new appearance went from uneasy to curiosity.  A little too much curiousity as he remembered that nasty question Junkrat asked him.  When the day started, Lúcio was welcomed by Zarya already waiting for him in front of his door.  She had a grin she couldn’t hide from her face, making the small man feel uneasy.

“Secondary small man! I hear you are strong now.”  She said, hunching down close to his eye level. 

“Yeah. Sorry if you found broken doorknobs and handles- wait.  Strong now? I always thought I was strong.” Lúcio muttered, looking down at his hands.

Zarya couldn’t hold back her laugh. “Then, I challenge you.”

Lúcio tilted his head. “Excuse me?”

“Let’s challenge our strength.  Let’s lift weight, arm wrestle! Let us see who is the strongest!” She said, flexing her arms.

Lúcio let out a whimper.  He’s not so sure if to fear her or himself.   “Nah, you’re the strongest, Zarya.  Look at you! You make your country proud.” He kindly rejected, taking a step back.

She glares, not taking ‘no’ for an answer as she grips his shoulder.  “Are you scared?”

“Oh Deus…” He whimpered, not sure what to expect or how to get out of this predicament.

_Winston_

How Lúcio wished to get his hand on the tools and work with his tech.  He misses passing time working on the details of his exo-suit.  He craves to do something other than watch Winston, the scientist gorilla do all the work.  Instead, here he is standing right next to Winston while looking at his blueprints through the holographic screen.  After all, it is the only thing he cannot break by accident.  Those poor doorknobs and handles...

Winston understood him to a certain degree.  He remembers his teenage years. Everything seems so fragile in his hands he needed to learn to manage his own strength.  But now that Lúcio had this change, it just feels interesting watching someone else do the breaking. 

He took notice of the awkward silence and clears his throat.  “So I saw Zarya depressed, why is that?”  While asking, he aligned his protective goggles. 

Lúcio groaned. “She challenged me to test my strength.”

“And?”

The DJ cringed, not in the mood to talk about it.  “I won.”

Now he is curious. “Oh, that is bad.  But did you break her arm?”

Lúcio shook his head. “Nope.  No arm wrestle.  Just lots of lifting.  A shit ton. And I destroyed her pride.”

“DJ Lúcio destroyed Zaryanova’s pride? That’s like… a record.” Winston chuckled, pulling back from the work table.

Lúcio frowned. “Don’t make me feel worse, Winston.”  The gorilla chortled, resuming with his work.   “But really, I appreciate you helping me with this.  You didn’t have to.”

“Oh! It’s no problem.”  He smiled with a shrug.

“I mean, I feel guilty for letting you do all this for me.”  Lúcio admitted, watching Winston pick up the mess of tools.  He finds a random screw driver on the floor and goes to pick it up by the handle, gripping it till he hears a crunch noise.  He gulps, looking at the result, seeing the handle fully crushed.  “Eck…”

“You are helping with the blueprints.” Winston complemented, not noticing the predicament.

“Ah right.” Lúcio said, hiding the tool behind his back while tapping at one of the holographic screens.

“The suit should be ready soon.  Give it a few test runs before you take it on a mission.”

“I can still go on missions?”

Winston regrets his words. “Uh… I’m not so sure.  Sorry.  I said it out of habit.”

That shouldn’t surprise him. “Ah, its fine.”

An awkward silence came between them. “So… Genji and I have the picture of one of the intruders.” Winston informed, going back to his main computer while typing on the control panel.  “Do you want to see?” He asked, unsure whether to do it.

Lúcio’s eyes widened, his mind having a debate themselves.  He nods allowing him to do so.

When Lúcio saw the man’s face for the first time in days, his blood boiled.  His hands balled to a fist, his teeth clenched and his brow furrowed.  It all came back to him: that uncontrollable anger almost equal to his distaste towards Vishkar.  But it is a complicated emotion.  He’s not sure if its anger towards the man who did this to him, or if it is just a heavy reminder of his self loathing for not being able to defend himself.  Maybe it is both.  He looks at the facial features of the intruder, mentally recording all the details for if he found him again.

“Athena is looking at all the security cameras in the world she can get her hands on.”

“So, not everything?” Lúcio asked unimpressed. 

“No.” Winston reply showed pity, wishing he could do more.  After finishing with his typing over the control panel, he rubs his fingers together.  “I think I should have a real dinner instead of just peanut butter and banana.

 “Yeah, you do that! Can I stay for a while? In case Athena finds something?”

“Why of course. Just don’t break anything and don’t hesitate to call if Athena catches something.  I’m sure we’ll find the guy!”

 _And nothing of that girl?_ He asks himself, seeing they had no concrete image of her.  He doesn’t even trust his own memory.  He’s not the best in remembering key facial features.  Since it involves him remembering scenarios that make him go rigid, it isn’t the most recommended thing to do.  One part of his memory did stick out.  He remembers hearing them rambling in another language when they had him incapacitated: Spanish.

But the dialect, the accents didn’t match at all with the ones he hears in Spain, like at all.  The words used didn’t fit at all with Castilian Spanish. 

He only knows basic speaking when it comes to the language.  It’s all thanks to his mother who would watch Mexican soap operas without any subtitles or dubbing.  He’d laugh, remembering her argument that soap operas can educational to watch.

He realizes he owes her a call.  He should keep that in his agenda.  So how should it go? ‘Oi mãe.  Sorry I haven’t called for a while but I became a vampire!’  No, not a good idea.

Going back to the little girl, just how old is she? Perhaps the only thing little about her is her stature.  The way she scolded that man was like a mother angry to a child.  He cringes at the idea of her being centuries old.  For someone to change her at such a young age has to be barbaric.  Still, despite the pity he feels, it won’t make him forgive.  He looks down at the scars in his arm and pressed a hand over his wrist.

The back of his mind requested payback, a sort of revenge.  But it shouldn’t be his priority from the start.  The main mission is to find a way to change him back as soon as possible.  Humanity first.  Revenge later.

No. Revenge shouldn’t be the second.  It should be nothing, at all.  He’s seen what it does to people, how it takes over and it makes them forget everything else.  He’s seen it happen to his companions before the revolt against Vishkar.

He looks back months ago when he did consider such idea; that moment when he couldn’t revive a young boy who got caught in the crossfire.  All negative emotions just enveloped him, made him want to do all things irrational to just avenge this boy he didn’t even know.  He wanted to teach Talon a lesson, give them a taste of their own medicine. 

His emotional turmoil made Reinhardt gets involved, never leaving his side during his recuperation back at Watchpoint.  It took a while, but Lúcio managed to improve.  How many times the old man embraced him when Lúcio’s tears wouldn’t stop coming?  Too many to mention. 

Maybe that is what sparked something between them.  Maybe Reinhardt felt it before. Lúcio shrugs it off, telling himself it didn’t matter.  Reinhardt was just being a friend that Lúcio desperately needed and he’s thankful for that. 

Yet, now what? What is it between them at this moment? Was what happened in the infirmary a sort of confession? Will this go somewhere? What will his team think?  He rubs his temple, thinking a good shower could clear his mind.

_Hanzo_

Was that _really_ a confession? His brain repeats 'yes' and it just makes him get a warm feeling on his chest, something he hadn’t felt for days.  One thing is for sure; it wasn’t how he imagined it.  One would see those romantic movies and confession scenes where they would make out or blab “I love you” to their special someone. 

“You got too deep, Lúcio.” He told himself, opening the shower curtains that gave him privacy within the communal showers.  He was lucky to pick the hour where the shower room is empty. 

He pulls off the cap, letting his dreads fall off while he dries the rest of his body.  He faces the mirror, forcing a smile and wink at himself.  Not only is he a creature of the night, but now he’s got a crush on a man that is overdue for retirement. 

If his manager was here, he’d receive the biggest reprimand.  He would get the lecture on how this will ruin his public appearance and affect his musical performance/career.  Lúcio can see why his manager would be concerned but seeing what he became now, those are minor problems.  He would rather have them find out his crush is a veteran soldier than find out he is some sort of creature of the night.

Looking back at his reflection, Lúcio sees his eyes still retained its chocolate color.  He's gotten the bad habit in checking his eyes whenever he got the chance, dreading the moment they turn red.   Hands then go to touch the pointed helix of both ears, still not believing they are there from the start.  Then his eyes return back to the scar on his neck.  “This is impossible.” He muttered to himself, feeling sick to his stomach.  

Remembering his and Reinhardt’s odd make out, his gums sting in pain. The memory of him nibbling on Reinhardt's flesh repeated like a broken record.  The lewd dream also didn't help as his stomach clenched. “No.  Don’t.” He scolded at himself through the mirror. It didn’t stop his brain to desire to bite into that broad flesh, to make the older man moan.

He smacks his face as punishment for such thoughts.  “Fuck!”

He should consider a night snack before resting, just out of precaution.  Drying himself up, he slipped on another dark green cargo pants and a clean black tank top.  He ties his dreads, letting them hang low.

Walking out of the bathroom he expected to find someone waiting for him.  He's surprised to find Hanzo waiting right next to the entrance, leaning against the wall.  “Ah, your turn now?”

“Originally Genji's supposed to watch over you but I offered to cover for him.” Hanzo explained.

“Oh, well that’s nice.” He admitted, liking the idea that he is trying to help.  He resumes to his room, holding all his hygiene belongings with him as the archer followed.  “So how’s your brother?”

“I believe he’s doing well.  He is meditating with the omnic.”  He replied, eyes not leaving him.

The tone of his voice sounded calm with a tint of hostility.  Still, Lúcio went on to be as friendly as he can, despite his history.  He wouldn’t have conversed with him in the first place.  The idea of talking to the man that almost murdered a friend of yours, doesn’t sit well with him.  But for Genji sake, he tries to get to talk to Hanzo whenever the chance comes.  “Ah, Master Zenyatta, right?”

Hanzo shrugs. “Whatever you’d like to call him.”

“Well, it’s his name. So there’s that.”  He finished, reaching to the door of his room.  Hanzo looked at the young man’s body from head to toe.  His eyes lock on to the shape of his ears and scar on his neck, his expression turning more serious.  Before Lúcio walked into his room, Hanzo was quick to grab with an iron grip at his shoulder.  The DJ turns around, perplexed by the sudden gesture as he tries to shake it off.  “Hey, Hanzo.  If looks could kill, that’ll be yours.” He said, seeing the concentrated glare.

“Do you know how the meeting went?” He asked in a whisper.

He wasn’t stupid.  He knows all the details because he begged his teammates to give it to him. “Yeah, twenty people voted what to do with me.  Eleven voted for me to be supervised, nine voted for me to be locked in solitary confinement.  I get the feeling you chose the latter.” He added, seeing no reaction from Hanzo. 

“I’ve done recent research on your kind.”

“Ya know, if I wasn’t a vampire that would have sounded like discrimination.” He snickered.

Hanzo wasn’t in the mood for jokes.  “I’ve read how they lose control. Now tell me, can you even control yourself for so long?”

Lúcio rolled his eyes.  He already had enough self loathing.  He didn’t need help from this guy.  “I don’t think so.”

“If I find you about to feed on someone, I will not hesitate in stopping you.”

“Stopping as in…?”  Lúcio’s eyes squinted.

“You know what I mean.” 

Wow, a full on threat.  That’s new.

“We barely know each other and I got a new enemy. Sweet!” He chuckled, a bottle of soap slipping off from his hands.  In seconds, Lúcio grabbed it with speed that in Hanzo’s perspective it looked like it just reappeared in his hands.

The archer scoffs.  “You think you can joke with that optimistic attitude?”

Lúcio rolled his eyes, hand going to Hanzo’s arm that rested on his shoulder.  He was careful but direct with his grip, applying pressure.  He saw a reaction, an eye twitch and then a light gasp.  He lets go, seeing he already send Hanzo the message.  “This attitude is my coping mechanism.”  He explained, shrugging off the grip.

Hanzo gripped his wrist with a hiss.

“I don’t hold your choice against you.  I would have voted the same, really.  Do what you need to do.  Just keep your promise to only do it when I’m hurting someone.”  He looks at Hanzo’s stumped expression and exhaled.  “Look, I need a snack.  Are you still going to continue your job or would you rather I find a replacement ‘guardian’? My method of eating is not for the faint of heart.  Oh, which reminds me!”  Lucio rushed back into his room, then walks out again, passing a certain amount of money to Hanzo.

“What is this for?”

“I owe McCree after the meat incident.  Since I know you two are close, please give it to him.”

“We are just friends.”

“Ahuuuuh.”  Lucio was lucky to hear the familiar heavy footsteps, finding Reinhardt passing by after having his time in the shower.  “Hey! Wilhelm! Wanna be a vampire watcher for ten minutes? Hanzo is a little occupied.”

“Of course. Let me grab a shirt.”

“Ahh, you’re fine like that.” Lúcio muttered.

Reinhardt peaks his head out of the entrance of his own room. “What?”

Hanzo’s eyes widen. “What?”

“Take your time!” Lúcio cleared his throat, pretending to cough.  “That’s… what I said!”

Hanzo watched as both Reinhardt and Lúcio left to the kitchen.  The last thing he expected was the young man to be so accepting of his possible fate.  He expected more witty comebacks, comments explaining why he is wrong about Lúcio.  Instead what he got is acceptance. 

_Reinhardt_

Lúcio was quiet, too quiet while he prepared for his dinner.  Reinhardt was quick to notice but didn’t say a word about it yet.  He watched the youth open the fridge, pulling out a wrapped piece of raw meat.  Dropping it on the plate, he sat on his chair, slumping down like a slug.  “Penny for your thoughts, freund?”

“Hmmm.” Lúcio shrugged, resting his chin over his hand.  “Just had a confrontation with Hanzo.  I guess I should have expected it.  He left me with a warning.”

Reinhardt’s face went serious.  “What kind of warning?”

“Anyway, I also got some jerky to see how that goes.”  Lúcio changed the subject with abrupt, removing the plastic wrap from the meat.  “You can turn around now.”

“It doesn’t bother me.”

He shrugs. “But it bothers me.”

“Ah, okay.” Reinhardt took a seat, facing another direction.  The chewing noises did give a feeling of discomfort to him, but he learned not to show it.  He pulled out his phone to use as a form of distraction, ears picking up the sounds of growling and hissing.  A chill ran down the old man’s spine, tempted to look back and not to find Lúcio ready to pounce him.

But he stopped himself, mentally wanting to show Lúcio that he trust him.  “I’m done.” He muttered, wiping his mouth of the mess with a napkin.  This time there was no mess or stains over his shirt.  “I miss the pleasure of normal food filling me up.” He pouted, pushing the plate to the side to rest both arms over the table.  He looked at the window, watching the remaining light of the sunset.  “Two days and I already miss the sun.” 

“You have the liberty to admit this feels like crap.” Reinhardt added.

“You’re letting me whine?” Lúcio pouted.

“Yes, go on ahead.” Reinhardt smiled, patting his back.

“Yes! This sucks!  A little.  Well, it would have sucked more if I was alone.  But I’m not.”  He smiled while resting his head over his arms, making himself busy with a little beatboxing.  His eyes drift back to Reinhardt, who calmly stared at him, expression relaxed.  The butterfly feeling returns back to the DJ’s stomach.  “So, what are we?”

“What?”

“Us?  Since yesterday… I mean… we kinda know we both, what’s the word?  Uh, we are interested in each other.  We _like_ each other. A lot.”  He added, wondering if this was the right time to talk about that.

“Oh…Oooh!  Uh well…” Reinhardt blushes, hunching closer to Lúcio. 

“Tomato man is back.”  Lúcio giggled.

Reinhardt hid his face with his hands. “Mein Gott...”

“Hey hey! No pressure! Let’s… go about this slow.  I mean, what’s the rush?” He added, moving his chair closer to Reinhardt.  “Now, does my age bother you?” Lúcio tone is nervous.  He didn’t want to get into this kind of subject but he just had to know.

“I’m supposed to ask you that.”  Reinhardt replied. 

“Well, no.”

“Let me remind you that you are famous.  People talk and question.  They judge on your choices.”  Reinhardt added.

“My choices still.” He made clear. “So, what will stir more controversy?  Me being a vampire or you and I dating?”

“The latter.”

“Seriously, Reinhardt?!”

“But Brazilian Gothic DJ vampire can be your gimmick.” Reinhardt laughed, smacking his hand on his own lap. 

“Uh, no. Never.” Lúcio gagged at the idea, but he enjoyed watching the big guy laugh. 

“How about DJ Neon Vampire?” The old man suggested.

That did sound better. “But going back to us, I mean it.  There is no rush.  I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Lúcio's worried he’ll make the old man uncomfortable? It should be the other way around.  “More with this.” He grins, opening his mouth to show his fangs.  “I mean, after last night’s dream, I can’t trust myself.”

“Dream?”

Lúcio felt like sweating, seeing he made a mistake by even mentioning his dream.  He sputters, seeing the tall man raise an eyebrow. “I…uh… I bit someone and for some reason, it made it look like some weird erotic kissing and biting mess.”

“Oooooohhhh…” Reinhardt nods. “Hot.” Reinhardt muttered under his breath.

“What?”

Reinhardt fakes a cough, clearing his throat while fanning himself.  “Ah! Is it hot here or is it just me?!”

“Nice try, idoso.” Lúcio chuckles getting up from his chair and walk closer to Reinhardt, hesitant in caressing his face.  Reinhardt leaned without thinking about it, ignoring the cold flesh.  There was a moment of just eye contact.  It felt nice to Lúcio.  Reinhardt leans closer, their face only centimeters apart.  As soon as the small heartbeat echoed inside Lúcio’s mind, he was quick to react.  He turned his cheek away, receiving a kiss on his cheek from Reinhardt, foiling the lip to lip contact.  “Sorry.”

Reinhardt shook his head. “No. I am.  I was too direct.”

_Hana_

Hana never stopped nagging him to try it out.  No matter how many times he refuses, she wanted to take the chance.  “Nope.”

“Come on! Just a few retro vampire movies to watch.  I mean, you get the chance to be downright insulted at the horrible representation of vampires.” She insisted, holding a few DVD boxes.  Lúcio looked at the options, seeing they were old, some going back to the 1930s and some to be classified as B-movies. 

“By the time we finish all these, you’ll be old, Reinhardt will be a skeleton and I’d be the same ol baby face me!” He cringes at the idea.

Reinhardt watched the debate while sitting on the sofa, raising his hand to offer a suggestion.  “How about-“

“No Reinhardt.  Nothing Twilight related.” Hana cut him off.

Reinhardt lowered his finger, looking down with embarrassment.  “It’s a classic…” He whispered to himself.

Lúcio couldn’t stand that adorably pouty face the old man gave. He gives a smirk, looking at Hana like if he wanted to torture her.  “You know what? Why not Twilight?”  His choice was most DEFINITLY not his cup of tea, at all.  But just to watch Hana’s face tense and cringe, it almost makes it worth it.  “Go.  Put on the dvd of them sparkling non-bloodsuckers.”

“How could you…” Hana whined.

_Mei and Tracer_

Mei didn’t know how to describe the scene.  For Tracer, it was like watching a white stream move and pause with repeat until it reached its goal.  As for Lúcio, with his mechanical suit, it was like watching a green streak appear and disappear in a blink of an eye.  She expected this race to take a whole ten seconds. But for Lúcio, he disappeared from the starting point and reappeared in the goal in less than two seconds.  Tracer followed behind, needing a moment to absorb the fact that he actually beat her.

“A-mei-zing!” Mei complemented, turning around to find Zarya sitting in the bench who was looking away with her arms crossed.  “Zarya! Did you see it?!”

Zarya rolled her eyes and just shrugged.  “Ah she’s still mad.  She will cool down soon.”  Mei assured to Lúcio, who was already feeling guilty enough.  “Two whole seconds it took for you two run back and forth twice the training room! Incredible! You were just this neon blur! A green neon vampire blur! How about Green DJ Vampire dude?”

Tracer scoffs, having a rough moment accepting defeat.  Maybe she understands how Zarya felt.  “Creature of the neon light much?”

“A mouthful!” Mei said, rubbing her chin.  “Neon vampire would do!”

“What’s with all the nicknames?”  Lúcio asked, still not finished feeling overwhelmed his own speed.  “Neon Vampire? What?”

“You aren’t the Gothic type, Lúcio.  Or you can try! Can it be your new gimmick for your shows?”

“What?! No!” Lúcio hissed at the idea, receiving a giggle from his teammates.  Even a chuckle slipped out from Zarya’s lips. “Wait, you’ve been talking to Reinhardt, huh?!”

Mei and Tracer both look at each other.  “….No…?”

 

-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day Winston and Morrison called everyone for a briefing of a new mission.  According to the description, Talon is located in the city of Dorado sneaking some illegal cargo near LumériCo.  The job is simple: to stop it.  Lúcio did his job as a member of Overwatch to attend the briefing, expecting nothing more.

Sitting next to Hana, his eyes focus on the holographic screen providing the images of the location and of Talon’s activity.  Feeling a bothersome poke on his arms, he turns to his right, finding Junkrat responsible in doing it and not stopping.  Lúcio didn’t give much of a reaction and just resumed to attend the briefing.

“Do you feel that?” Junkrat asked with a whisper.

“It feels annoying.” Lúcio whispered back.

“Oy, for research, I’d like to know if vampires can survive explosions-“

A large iron grip held on to Junkrat’s shoulder, pulling him back to his chair.  “Shut up, Jamison.”

Lúcio bit his lips, trying to maintain a poker face and not burst out in giggles.  Concentrated on the briefing, he gets caught off guard when Morrison mentioned his name.  It turns out he is on the list of agents who are to participate on the mission.  As his jaw dropped, the first sentence to blurt from his mouth is “Are you insane?!”  

Everyone stared at him like if he committed a sort blasphemy. 

“It’s just to test your new abilities.  Ana and Genji will keep an eye on you.”  He made clear, putting on his visor.  “We leave in an hour.  Be ready.” He ordered, taking his leave from the briefing room.

Watching the soldier leave, Lúcio scoffs, looking at his other teammates like if to find someone who disagreed with this plan.  Reinhardt shrugs, Tracer did the same while Hana nodded.  “No objections?”

Hanzo sighed.  “Mine.  But I was outnumbered.”

Lúcio chuckled.  “Despite our clashes, I’m glad to see we agree on a few things.”

Genji tilted his head, standing up from his chair.  “Clashes?”

Lúcio ignored his question, getting up and walking out of the briefing room, this time accompanied by Zenyatta.  As everyone else made their leave, Genji and Hanzo were the last.  The archer stood up, expecting to also make his leave uninterrupted.  “Brother?”

Hanzo halts his footsteps.  “Yes, Genji?”

“Have you been conversing with Lúcio?”

“Sometimes.  He is very talkative.  It is expected.”  He explained, not intending to hide anything.

“Have you discussed with him?”

Hanzo shook his head.  “Not at all.  I just left him a warning.”  Why isn’t Genji surprised?  Hanzo brushes his shoulder.  “If he hurts anyone, I won’t stop him.  He was fine with it, to my surprise.”

A long silence passed between the brothers for a full ten seconds.  “Well, I hope you keep your word.  But mark mine. If you try to kill him when he isn’t hostile I will incapacitate you.”

An interesting yet not so serious threat.  Hanzo should have expected it though.  Genji is close friends to Lúcio and yet he expected a more serious threat. “I promise you I’ll keep my word.”

Genji crossed his arms and chuckled. “I will be make tea.  Would you like some?”

“You threaten me and then you offer me tea?”  Hanzo glares at his cyborg brother.

“I just said I’d incapacitate you, not kill you.  Incapacitate as in I will just dislocate your arm.  A simple trip with Dr. Zeigler solves the issue.”

To Genji’s surprise, Hanzo chuckled. “You’ve thought this through, didn’t you?”

Genji joined with the laugh. “A cyborg ninja is always prepared for anything.”

“I will not be calling you green cyborg ninja dude.”  Hanzo scoffs, leaving the briefing room.

“You are no fun, brother.”

-o-o-o-o-o-

Lúcio looked down at his attire, checking for any flaws located on his exo-suit.  He picks up his sonic amplifier from his desk, checking if it currently had ammunition.  He grabs the handle with care, and checks if the settings are functional.  He made sure he has everything: his weapon, his pack, ammunition and communicator.  He skates to the exit of his room, fingers tapping with care at the control panel.  The door slid open and when he walked out, he finds Genji waiting for him, putting his blade back in its saya.

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah.  Yeah.  I am.” He nods, trying to sound motivated.

The best part of this mission is seeing that Reinhardt is coming along.  After all, they do need a tank.  The whole group consisted of Reinhardt, Lúcio Genji, Ana Amari, Jack Morrison and Tracer.  He opens an umbrella before walking outside, covering half of his body from the light of the sunset.  Before making his way to the ship, Winston arrived to offer an ice box carrying Lúcio’s food rations.  “Out of precaution.” He assured, also passing a memory chip of sorts to Lúcio.

As awkward as it felt, Lúcio thanked the gorilla and made his way to the ship.  He was careful in choosing his seat, preferring to be sandwhiched between Reinhardt and Ana.  If anything were to happen, Reinhardt’s strength could hold him back and Ana would proceed to use a sleeping dart to weaken Lúcio.    

The trip would take a few hours, as expected.  He already came prepared when he placed his headphones on, having a playlist ready for a situation like this.  After ten minutes, his head hanged, his body drifted without notice to sleep.  The sleep felt short.  One moment everything sounded normal.  He felt the humming noise of the ship while his music played.  He let it help drift him away until he saw a repeat of the dream, of him biting at Reinhardt’s neck while muffling him.

He gasps, jolting out from his sleep causing his headphones to fall down to his neck.  Reinhardt was quick to notice his abrupt waking.  Before he could ask, Lúcio removed his seat belt and got off his chair, needing a moment to walk and stretch.  The ship had a minor turbulence, causing him to lose balance and fall until two large armoured hands stopped him.  “Thanks.”  He smiled, looking up at Reinhardt who didn’t move from his spot.

“Careful.” Reinhardt warned, requesting him to sit down on his chair. 

Doing so, Lúcio watched his feet dangle from the chair, humming to himself while another subject nagged in his mind.  “Reinhardt?”

“Ja?”

Maybe it’ll help him forget about his dream. “About Abraham…”

“Oh.” His smile was gone. 

Lúcio felt like slamming an abort button.  “I shouldn’t have asked! I-“

“I can tell you a little.”  He scratched his chin, looking up.  “I met him when we were teenagers.  He was one of my best friends and the only man who could arm wrestle with me, that was before I joined the military.”

“So he was big like you?”

“A little.  I was still taller than him.  Boy did that intimidate me.”  He added, with a small tone of embarrassment.

“You never like the fact that you were the tallest?”

“I got teased a lot.  People said I’d crush innocent people in the future.  Uh… that didn’t help my self esteem.”

“Ah shit, man.”  Lúcio pouted.  He remembers always people teasing him about his short height.  He expected puberty to give him a boost when he became a teenager.  Well it did, only by two inches.

“Abraham taught me to not give a shit.  They would have made fun of me for other stuff, like if I had a big or small nose, or if I’d been short, skinny or fat.  That’s when we became the closest of friends.  We studied in the same university and we were roommates all through those years.” He stretched his arms, closing his eyes with a smile.

“Did you date him?” Lúcio blurted out, another moment of regret.  He is handling this well, isn’t he?  “Sorry-“

“Yes, I did.” Reinhardt sighed, letting the memories get to him.

Did. That is how he ended the sentence.  Is it the right moment to ask why?  Or should he just leave it be?  His stomach gave out a growl, leaving him queasy and the ship changing directions did not help.  Despite the sun not being strong during the sunset, seeing it shine right on his face made Lúcio hiss and look away, covering his eyes with his arm.  The stinging feeling creeps over his arm, making him move out of the way.  He sits down over the stairs, hands not letting go of the handle.

He hears a loud thump, seeing Reinhardt followed him while nudging a small ice box to him.  “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, the sun just bothered.” He looked at his arm only seeing it reddened.

“Are you hungry?”

“A little.” Lúcio muttered, feeling uneasy to eat in front of the others, who are busy conversing or driving the ship.

“Excuse me, everyone!  Lúcio requires a little privacy when eating so will you all look away for a moment till he finishes?” Reinhardt had no shame.  Lúcio buried his face over his legs with embarrassment while he sat on the fetal position.  Some of the team members chuckled and obliged with his request, keeping their focus on their own distractions.

“Fuck, man! You didn’t have to be so… loud!”

“I’m always loud.  Also something classmates made fun of me with back when I was a small boy in Germany.” He chuckled, watching Lúcio occupied with unwrapping the piece of meat.  He was also quick in placing a small cloth over his lap to avoid such mess.  Once ready, he observes the meat, mouth pressed shut.  In seconds, he begins his strange feeding process, biting and pulling at the meat like if there is no tomorrow, like a wild animal.  Reinhardt thought it could have been done without the snarling.  Genji turns around, looking at the scene unfold.  Catching a glimpse of Reinhardt serious stare, he looks away in an instant.

Once finished, Lúcio cleans his face up, relief hitting him.  “Thanks.”

“Always here to help.”

“We’re about to land so buckle up.” Morrison alerted, with his usual gruff tone.  Lúcio rolled his eyes, nudging the ice box away while he took a seat and buckled up along with Reinhardt.  Lúcio wishes Reinhardt would get to the point related to his old friend.  He just wants to see why he compared him to Abraham from the start.  But this is step by step.  He’ll have to ask again after the mission is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be my biggest challenge: Action scenes.
> 
> *shudder*


	8. Mission Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team wants Lucio to put his newfound abilities to the test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two months. No update after too months... I am so sorry... I got really discouraged since action scenes aren't my forte at all. This may not be my best chapter but i will think of this as a good practice. So to make up, i made this chapter longer than what I typically write.

According to Winston, Lúcio’s suit is back to full functionality for the mission.  With all the tweaks and multiple tests, there shouldn’t be anything to worry about.  Lúcio couldn’t deny how he got ecstatic when putting on his suit.  As skeptic as he is about the upcoming mission, it still felt great being back on gear.  The only problem is that he required help to slip them on.  If he tried it himself, chances are the suit will be back in Winston’s lab in pieces.  The DJ joke on how he feels naked whenever he’s off the suit.  Reinhardt can’t help but relate to that.

The ship has landed in a location far from Dorado City. The mission isn’t going to start until Genji returns from scouting the location that will soon be infiltrated. To kill time, some of the teammates either converse or make use of all the basketballs that were lying on the floor.  Lúcio was tempted to join but hesitated.  Last thing he wants to give them are deflated balls.  He watches Lena busy playing basketball with Reinhardt, cheating by teleporting near the hoop and achieves a slam dunk.  The old man complains the unfairness of her technique while she laughed at his despair.  Lúcio watched from the table, keeping his hands occupied with his tablet. 

His eyes glance at the memory ship Winston left him with, curious on why he has it in the first place.  With care, he inserts the memory chip to the tablet, treating it as fragile as a soda cracker.

Waiting for the files within the chip to load, his eyes switch to Ana and Jack. Both occupied themselves staring at the holographic map of the city while discussing about the upcoming plans. 

His tablet gives a low beep; screen displaying various images stacked one after the other.  Sliding his fingers over each image, he analyzes them realizing they are all screenshot from security cameras.  Zooming into one of the photos, he feels a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, his mind registering the familiar face walking among a crowd of people in a small town street.

Finding the video source of where it’s from, he presses play.  It didn’t reveal much.  It was just the man walking through a crowd of unsuspecting youth in the middle of a celebration.  When the video ended, the screen reveals a map of where the footage was taken.  It all came from an island in the Caribbean and it was taken just the day before.

First of all: how the hell did he get from Spain to the Caribbean?  The last thing Lúcio expects is for a creature like him to use a plane.  Then again, he is one to talk.

Lena takes the liberty to teleport right next to him, curiously leaning over to his tablet.  “How are you holding up, love?”

Lúcio with care turns off the screen and places the tablet over the table.  He scoots to the side, accidentally sitting on top of a loud squeaking object.  Pulling it out, he sees it’s the Pachimari plush that belongs to Roadhog.  Lúcio gulps, checking if there is any damage to the plush.  The last thing he needs is to feel the wrath of the one-man apocalypse. “I’m handling it.”  His answer sounded bland and unmotivated.  He needs to spice it up. “Hey, you know what I miss? I miss the pleasure of eating garlic bread!”

“Oh… I guess it wasn’t a good idea for me to eat that recently, huh?  Does it hurt you if you eat it?”

He pouts. “I gagged at the sight of it, so… I take it as a yes.  Ah dammmn, I still miss it.” He mumbled, an eye gazing at Reinhardt who’s occupied in doing lights stretches.  A smile curved on the side of his lips, taking in the detail of the knight’s body.

“So, when are you and Reinhardt going steady?”

And he thought he was being subtle.  “What?! I…uh… How did you know?”

Lena snickered at his expression. “It isn’t a secret, really.”

“We’re… working on it.” He blushes, rubbing his cheeks.  “I think so at least.  This isn’t turning out like those movies. The films always make confessions seem so easy.  You just say “I love you” and then you kiss.  Cue fireworks.” He adds the fireworks sound for effect, adding jazz hands.

“Pshhh, I thought the same when meeting Emily.  It took us two years to kiss.  But you soon realize… there is no rush.” She shrugs, grabbing the Pachimari plush and playfully squeeze it.  “I should get her this for the holidays.  She loves them so much!”

“Roadhog loves them too much.” He mumbled, remembering the time when the large man broke open the claw machine in an arcade just to steal all the Pachimari plushies for himself.  There is no way to convince that large man to let them go.  “Then again, whenever Reinhardt finds a chance to kiss me I chicken out.”

“Scared? You fear he’ll eat you up?”

“Vise versa.” Lúcio frowns.

“Oh… woops!”  She bites her lips, trying to find a way to change the subject to something less vulgar.  “I noticed something between you and him months ago.  A spark, you can say.”

“Hmm?”

Lena uses with caution her words. “When you were at your low because of… the boy, Reinhardt never left your side.  He stayed with you to be your emotional support as you recuperated.  He even made sure you didn’t forget to eat.”

Really? Lena had noticed all of that? Lúcio’s head sinks to his shoulders, feeling another wave of fluster hit him.

“Despite the spark I saw, I thought you two were way out of each other’s league.” She confessed, scratching the back of her head in shame.

“Say what?”

“Well first of all you two don’t match in music taste.” She reminded.

“Oh yeah, I’m still not over that.”

“Maybe you should give Hasselhoff a chance.” She nudges her elbow at him, wiggling her eyebrows.  “It might woo him.”

Lúcio cringed.  “No.”

“Come oooon.  The kind gesture might make him get into your music.” She teased, poking his cheek. 

Lúcio hissed, attempting to bite at her finger only to miss.  “Sorry! Oh geez!” He scoots away a few inches from her.

“That was cool!” She confessed, retracting her finger.  Of all things to say, why does the first thing to come out of her mouth is “cool”?  Maybe she was being nice, trying not to make him feel guilty.  “Can I see them? You’re teeth?”

“You all are curious as hell eh?” Lúcio tittered, opening his mouth to reveal his sharp pearly whites.  “Get some pliers and yank em out.”

That’s one way to destroy Lena’s curiosity. “No.”

Shit! Wrong move, Santos! “Sorry, bad joke.” Lúcio pouted, giving her the puppy dog eyes.  She forgives him, patting his head.  He takes comfort of her calm presence.  No sign of fear.  Maybe she is hiding such fear to not offend him.  His ears can pick up the quick pace of her heart. 

She parts with sadness from Lúcio when Jack calls for her.  She waves before zipping to the old soldier’s position.  Slipping on his small ear buds, he takes the chance to rereading the information he received from Winston.  He examines the group conversing near the cockpit; his mind debating on telling them this new information before or after the mission.

“Nervous?” Reinhardt asked, taking a seat next him.  He had to sit more on the edge, his legs not fitting under the table.  Lúcio remained concentrated at the screen, not noticing the company.  The knight took the liberty in tugging one side of his earphones with care surprised to find no music slipping out.  Not even that pulled the DJ away from the screen.

Reinhardt leans close, catching a glimpse of the screen.  “Planning a vacation to… Puerto Rico?”

Lúcio jolts, now realizing the big guy sitting right next to him.  “Oh! Uh… Oh fuck.” A part of him fought over the idea of keeping it quiet, that this should be his own private business.  He shouldn’t get others involved in something potentially dangerous.  Then again, isn’t that what Overwatch do?

“Winston found him.”  He reveals what he’s looking at, showing the security footage of the man.  Reinhardt’s body goes rigid, anger boiling inside him just at the sight of the stranger.  Lúcio’s hand goes towards Reinhardt’s to break him out of that trance. 

“Where is this?”

Lúcio prayed it wouldn’t get to this.  “Puerto Rico.  Of course, he could have left to another country as we speak.”

“Doesn’t matter.  This information is enough to get us somewhere.  We have to show this to Morrison.” He whispered, fingers going to grab the tablet.  Lúcio pulls back, protective of the piece of tech.

“What are we supposed to do exactly? Find him and interrogate?”

Reinhardt laughed, crossing his arms. “I thought beating the living shit out of him was better. Still, it is not a good idea.  With Angela’s theory, we may need him alive.”

“Okay, let’s assume Mercy’s theory is legit.  I’m human again.  Woohooo! Then what? We stake the shit out of him?” Reinhardt looks down at the short man, not sure how to answer that.  “Do I have the will to kill?” Lúcio looks away, hand rubbing at his arm where his scar is located.  “I’m angry and I want payback. A lot.”

“Lúcio, that is understandable.”

“Reinhardt, I hate that.  I hate that I want revenge.” He looks at his own hands, wondering if he is capable of killing out of revenge.

“I will accompany you and if you go too far, I’ll stop you.” Reinhardt said, tapping Lúcio’s back to comfort him.

“No, you don’t have to.” The DJ whines. 

The old man couldn’t help but admire the cuteness of his whine. “I will.  Case closed.” Reinhardt smiled, fingers taking a moment to caress Lúcio’s cheek. 

With that caress he receives, Lúcio yearns for more.  “Ever been there?”

“Hmm?”

“To Puerto Rico?”

The knight shrugs. “While on duty but that was twenty years ago.”  He rubs his chin while feeling nostalgic.  “Omnics attacked one of the cities, mostly in the capital and the south.  There really wasn’t much left of the old towns after that.”  It isn’t surprising.  Many countries had to be rebuilt almost from scratch. 

There was something good in leaning against the tall man’s hands.  He close his eyes, letting himself enjoy the moment.  Lúcio imagines both of them just resting on the bed, keeping each other close for comfort.  It sounds risky but he appreciates Reinhardt’s protective nature.  He appreciates how Reinhardt helps him manage his fear.

The tall man beamed down to Lúcio, allowing him to rest his body against his whole arm.  For a second, Lúcio was about to take the offer until he retracted his head, standing up straight and scoots a foot away from Reinhardt.

Reinhardt shoulders fell, disappointment getting to him.  “Do I make you uncomfortable?”

Lúcio blinks at him, befuddled by the question.  “What? No! Why?”

That didn’t convince the soldier.  “Lúcio, you can be honest with me.  I hate to force you into something you don’t like.  That time we almost kissed.  And just recently, whenever you take the chance to lean against me you take it back.” He adds, not wanting to sound offensive.  This isn’t about him after all.  This is about Lúcio.  If something happens between them, he has to make sure they both are comfortable.  He cannot force it.  “Maybe I am too forward?  Do I have bad breath?”

“Rein, no.  You don’t.  And that is the honest to God truth.” He didn’t hesitate in his words.  “I just… fear.  Fucking fear.  It literally dominates me throughout these days.  I fear myself.  I fear hurting people.  You know that already.  But I don’t think you know how much I’m afraid of killing you.” He clenched his teeth with his words. 

Reinhardt admits he didn’t know what to say.  That didn’t stop him to hold out his hand again, seeing Lúcio not hesitating, keeping a good tight grip.  Reinhardt winced, making Lúcio loosen his grip.  “Sorry.”

“How did that dream of yours went?” This is just a hunch, but the large man decided to go with it.

Lúcio cringed. “Reinhardt, promise me something.”

“Ja?”

“Don’t _ever_ let me manipulate you.  Don’t ever let me make you feel guilty.  If I ask something from you, something that makes you know it’s wrong, something you don’t want to do” He pause, carefully choosing his words “Don’t hesitate in refusing.”

Reinhardt exhaled.  “So, was I the “victim” in your dream?”  He asked, wiggling his eyebrows with glee.

So much for secrecy. “Oh good god!” 

Reinhardt will take Lúcio’s humiliation as a yes.  All he did was shrug.  “You aren’t good at subtly, liebe.”

After seconds of intense embarrassment, he perks up. “You said it again.  That word.”

“It slipped.  Sorry.” He mumbled, clearing his throat while looking away.

“No. No! Keep going please.  It just… it… calms me.”

“How about a kiss?”  Reinhardt asked, puckering up while leaning closer. 

Lúcio did all he could to move away, like a cat not wanting to be given affection by their owner.  “Ya want a bleeding lip?”

“Have you ever tried kissing with fangs?” Reinhardt fussed.

“No.  But I still won’t give it to you.”

“Oh…”

“I won’t give it to you until you finish that story of your friend.  Oh, you told me a lot about him, Reinhardt.  But you didn’t get to the point on why you related me to him.  I’m still left in the blank.  You still leave me hanging.  Is there something you don’t want to tell me?” He glares at his companion, crossing his arms.

Reinhardt rolled his eyes.  “I shouldn’t have done that in the first place.”

“Yet you did.  I struck a nerve at you.  Please, don’t leave me hanging.”

Reinhardt crossed his arms, obviously bothered that he’s being forced to talk about this.  “Very well... One day, Abraham got to our dorm injured.  I thought he went out drinking.  That was his thing.  But I find him with his neck bleeding.  His face and torso was covered in blood that did not belong to him.  He claimed a man bit him.  He managed to shake him off, pulling out a pocket knife to attack.  He slits the attacker’s throat, and blood splatters over him.  Some of it got in his mouth.  The attacker fled with ease, despite the horrible wound that should have killed him.

The DJ exhales, knowing where this is going.  Did he push him too far?

“Days passed and the changes started.  The doctor claimed it was just the flu.  I went along with it.  It is the only logical explanation we both had.  That is until one day in the middle of our… ahem, intimacy, he bit me.  He bit at my neck hard that I had to fight back.  One punch in the gut was enough to make him part from my neck.  After hours of discussion, yelling and patching up, I managed to convince him that this wasn’t some flu.

“He’s a vampire.” Lúcio finished up for him.

He looks down at the youth, his head shook.  “Was.” 

Reinhardt planned to continue the sentence but Lúcio placed his finger over the old man’s lips.  “It’s… okay to pause.”  He has a hunch where this is going and seeing how Reinhardt is reacting towards the subject, perhaps its best to leave it for later. 

Lúcio takes his chance, placing his hand behind Reinhardt’s cheek while standing over the seats.  Reinhardt was going to question his actions until he gets interrupted by a kiss.  Not on the cheek, not on his forehead but this time on Reinhardt’s lips.  The tall man didn’t know what to make of it but didn’t stop him for even a second.  Not even the cold lips bothered the knight.

Lúcio thinks he owes it to the old man, guilty for making him talk.  With care he makes sure to keep his mind focus, not wanting to hurt him.  Taking their time, they didn’t give a damn if they were seen.  Chances are the other teammates were occupied with their own business.  After long seconds, they part.  Catching his breath, Lúcio smiled sitting back down on his chair, enjoying Reinhardt’s perplexed face.  “You didn’t have to, liebe.”  The old man tightened his lips, trying to hold back the mild embarrassment.

“Eh, its fine.  I like tomato man.” He chuckles, reaching out for his gloves. While fiddling to slip them on, Lúcio paused and stares at his palm with mild curiosity.  Deciding to give Reinhardt a heart attack, he pierces his nail over the skin of his palm, making a two inch cut as it softly bleeds out.

Reinhardt’s eyes widen at the sight. “What… are you doing?”

“Relaaaax! It’s just a flesh wound.  I swear.” He said nonchalantly.  “Just checking on my healing ability.”

Reinhardt groans, still cringing at the sight. “Your broken bone weren’t evidence enough on how good it is?”

“I just… wanted to make sure.  Kinda cool still.” He shrugs, seeing the cut in the process of healing. Once it finishes, he licks off the blood residue clean off.  Reinhardt’s jaw dropped, debating if he should stop him.  “I taste like nothing. Ah man! There goes my idea of drinking my own blood.” Lúcio whines, slipping on his gloves.

“That usually never works.” Reinhardt states, like if it’s obvious.

“Says who?” Lúcio snapped.

“Vampire movies.”

-o-o-o-o-o-

“So, you finally found him?!” Hana asked, not believing her ears.  She followed the gorilla out of his laboratory, eager to hear the rest of the information.

Winston aligned his glasses, making his way through the corridors.  “Actually all credit goes to Athena.  So far he has remained in an island.  Puerto Rico to be exact.  It’s located in the Caribbean.”

Hana halted her steps, raising her eyebrows.  “So in just a few days he went from Spain to the Caribbean?”  The last thing she expected was for a vampire to have access to planes.  “And the girl?”

“Nothing on her.”  Winston muttered.  “If it weren’t for that security footage, I’d have a hard time believing Lúcio’s claims.”

She looks up at Winston, crossing her arms. “He wouldn’t lie.” She mumbled taking offense to his sentence.

“I’m not saying he’s lying!  I never said that.  I just have difficulty imagining a kid involved in all this!” Winston confessed. 

Hana wanted to think of a counter argument but was quick to understand him.  “So, what now?  Chase the vampire, guns blazing? I’d like to give him a piece of my mind with my MEKA for attacking Lúcio!”

“Easy there! No guns blazing, okay? We need him alive, remember?”  He stopped his tracks, making his statement clear.  “Angela’s plan for a possible antidote?”

Hana cheeks puff, seeing she won’t have her chance for revenge. “Oh right.  Alive.  Dang it.  Can I punch him still?”

“Don’t try.  Perhaps vengeance isn’t the best option.” Winston advised.

“Hey, it’s a lil hard not to think it when the guy left your best friend bleeding on the ground.  He almost died!”  She scratches the back of her head. “What now?”

“Well, I’m going to report to the others.  Once the team gets back we’ll see what Morrison gets to decide.  I did send the information to Lúcio.  He should have reported it to the others by now.  The plan is detain and interrogate the man who attacked him.”  He chuckles taking off his glasses to clean them up.

“The plan sounds too generic.” Hana adds.

Winston shrugs. “Has anyone in this building ever turned into a vampire? Before Lúcio joined?”

“No.”

“We are going blind and by chance with this.”  He rubs the bridge of his nose. 

Voices of rage and anger emerged through the corridors.  Hana and Winston look at each other confused, getting the message as they followed one another to where the noise led them to.  Just as they find the source, they face the door of Angela Zeigler’s office.  Winston was the first to lean against it, ears pressed against the surface.  “YOU ARE FUCKING INSANE, ANGELA!!” Pharah yelled on the top of her lungs, startling Hana.  “HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?! AND WITHOUT TELLING ME?!”

Angela stammered. “I- I- I told you!! I told you after I did it!”

Pharah lets out a loud growl. “NO! THIS IS A NEW LOW!  LOOK AT YOU NOW!!”

“Yes! Look at me now! Look at my readings! They are stabilizing little by little! I have a heartbeat!  A slow one but I have it!!” Angela was on the verge of yelling.

“Where the heck is that noise coming from?”  Mei halts her walking, going towards Hana and Winston who huddled to the door.  “Wait, is that Angela and Pharah?”

“Are they going to fight? Are they going to throw a few punches? …I kind of want to see.” Hana mumbled next to Winston.  “Fist to fist lover’s quarrel.” She snickered, raising both her fist in combat mode.  Winston questions why she finds something like that entertaining. 

Mei’s jaw dropped. “Seriously, what’s going on?”

“I don’t think we should interrupt.” Winston stuttered, taking a step back from the door. Hana rolled her eyes, still wanting in on the gossip.

“It’s working, Pharah! With Lúcio’s blood I made myself an antidote!  I’m slowly changing back!”

“YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO MAKE YOURSELF INTO A VAMP-!”

Hana, Mei and Winston’s jaw dropped to the ground.  Hana looks at Mei for assurance, seeing her nod. With no hesitation, she slammed her hand on the switch, allowing the door to open up as the three rush inside to witness the commotion.  

Right in her office, behind the desk stood Angela covering Pharah’s mouth.  Both women turn to find the unexpected visitors walking in.   Pharah reacts in pure panic, jumping in front of Angela so that nobody can see her. “Hana, Mei, Winston… what are you doing here?”  She clears her throat, trying to sound casual.  Angela groans from behind, not believing Pharah has resorted to this.

“…We heard yelling.  Loud yelling that is.” Winston confessed, confused by the scene.

“Pharah, don’t cover me.” Angela muttered, her tone showing annoyance.

“Nothing to see here! You three go along now!” Pharah insist, avoiding Angela a chance to leave from her temporary hiding spot.

“Is… everything okay?” Mei asked.

“Are you guys getting a divorce?” Hana asked, feeling like she should pull out some popcorn.

“We’re not married!” Pharah fussed, hearing a snicker slip from Mei’s lips.

Angela groans and pushes Pharah away with care, revealing her unexpected appearance to the rest of the group.  First, Hana didn’t know how to react but she did her best to not make a single reaction, to not let her jaw hang.  Mei gave a low gasp, covering her mouth but said nothing else. Angela’s complexion is pale; any color of her skin tone was absolutely gone. She tries to calm the mood by smiling but reveals her fangs, fingers brushing her hair to hide her pointed ears. 

There was no denying this is the reason why Pharah was filled with pure rage.

“MOTHER OF GOD!!” Winston gasped, causing Hana to smack her face with embarrassment.  Mei shushes him while nudging his arm.  “Uh… sorry about that.”

“I want details, like now.” Pharah was stern with her voice.

“Oh now you will listen.” Angela clears her throat, walking to her chair and sits down.  “First of all, don’t panic.  This is temporary.”

“I think some of us already panicked, Angela.” Mei stated, trying to hide the fact that she is trembling on the inside.

“Correct.  My apologies.  Huh…  After running some tests, I turned his vampire blood into an antidote.” Hana’s eyes widen, a glimmer of hope showing from them.  Winston tilts his head, like if he needed to hear that again.

Mei squint her eyes. “Angela, you are so sure about this.  How can you confirm?”

“I trust myself so much I used Lúcio’s blood to make myself into a vampire.” Angela admits, knowing that way of thinking is terribly flawed.

“You drank it.” Pharah hissed at her.

“I drank it.” Angela nods, wincing at the sight of her angry companion.

“Ha…” Hana wasn’t so sure what else to say, except for the fact that Angela went insane.  “And if it doesn’t work?”

“It is working! Look, my pulse is coming back! I’m less pale than before!  And whatever thirst for blood is fading away.”

“Less pale?” Winston asked, nervous to hear the answer.  Pharah sighs, switching on the holographic screen of Mercy’s computer, revealing one image of her face.  “Good lord… you looked even more like a corpse.”

“Why thank you.” Angela smirked, looking back at Pharah only to receive another growl.

“I feel like I’m watching very juicy gossip.” Mei chuckled.

Hana rubs her chin.  “But Lúcio took days to change. Yours happened too fast.”

“It all goes to how much one drinks from their attacker’s blood.” Angela continues with her explanation.

“Drink Lúcio’s blood to become a vampire and use his blood to change yourself back.  Seems legit.  So… we give that to him and he’ll be human again?” Hana asks, excitement growing.  If this is true, she can’t wait to tell this to Lúcio when he returns.

Angela’s smile fades.  “Hana, I changed myself back using the blood of the vampire that changed me.  In order to do that to Lúcio… we need to find the one who changed him.” She revealed, feeling guilty to crush their hopes.  “Who knows where that man is?”

Winston clears his throat.  “Actually about that…”

-o-o-o-o-o-

He doesn’t get paid enough for this.  The Talon agent has been standing in front of one of the entrance to this old abandoned warehouse for ten hours.  Break not included.  The cold chill of the night made him wish he was in the warmth goodness that is his quarters, instead of out in the open his only source of light being the full moon. He looks to his left, finding his workmate struggling to keep his eyes open.  Clicking his tongue, he manages to snap his workmate back to consciousness.  Last thing they need is another reprimand from Reaper.  “I want to sleep.” The workmate mumbled.

“We all do.” He muttered back, examining his position watching the sight of the abandoned buildings resting meters away.  If it weren’t for the noise being made inside the warehouse, he’d have the feeling he’s stuck in some ghost town.  Blinking continuously, he swears his eyes caught a neon green streak blink in front of him, like a flash of a camera taken from a distance.  “Did you see that?”

“See what?” His workmate groans, eyes flickering.  The agent searches his surroundings, hands gripping at his weapon.  Eyes catches again the stream of light but as soon as he registers it, it’s gone.  “I swear, if someone is throwing glow sticks around-“ A thump cuts off his sentence.  He looks to his left, finding his workmate’s body on the floor, dart impaled on the back of his neck.

The agent panics, raising his gun up while looking for something to aim at.  “Intruder alert!” He yelled to his communicator, awaiting a reply.  “I request back up immediately!” He calls, checking on his unconscious workmate.  His fingers go to his ears, expecting to touch his communicator.  Finding nothing he looks back at his previous location in desperation to search for the piece of tech.  He had it seconds ago!  How can it disappear?

Something taps his shoulder.  Turning around, all he can identify in the darkness is a short man with neon glowing shoes.  “This yours?” He asked, right before he thrust a dart right on the agent’s covered neck.  In seconds the agent drops down to the dusty ground. 

Lúcio, the original culprit cautiously nudges at the body, awaiting a flinch.  After getting nothing, he looks at his hands expecting to carry one of the agent’s communicator.  Finding it broken to pieces he groans in annoyance, skating his way to the other unconscious agent and search for one intact. 

After taking his time in hiding the unconscious bodies, he sneaks his way towards a nearby abandoned multifloor facility, reuniting with the team who were hidden in a room on the eight floor.  When he made it, he catches Lena with a huge smile on her face showing a thumb up.  “That was amazing!”

“I’m impressed, Lúcio.  Care to race with me to see who’s the fastest?” Genji asked in a whisper, chuckling.

“Uh… no thanks, man.” Lúcio kindly declined, passing the communicator to Jack.  “I hid their bodies in trashcans.  They should be fine.  When are they going to wake up?”

“Give it… an hour.” Ana said, pretending to look at a watch in her wrist.  “Genji, you do the same with the east entrance.” She explained, passing him two sleeping darts.

“Understood.”

According to Genji’s report, agents of Talon are located outside the town of Dorado.  That gave a sense of relief to Lúcio.  They at least won’t be near a town of innocent civilians.  No one will get hurt.  With the photos the ninja obtain, he projected images of the warehouse facility, unoccupied for decades and left to decay.  Talon must have found a good use for it, seeing now it had guards watching the entrances around the building, without counting the ones Lúcio took care of.  All they know is that Talon is keeping their cargo (or as jack loves to call it: the payload) temporarily in that warehouse.  The mission is to infiltrate and find out what kind of cargo it is.

Infiltrating was easy per say.  Genji, Tracer and Lúcio were assigned to infiltrate from the top of the warehouse.  The top of the building lacked windows, so the only way to get in is by breaking the wooden roof.  Genji came charging first, landing right in the center of the ground where many of the Talon agents are huddled.  They all stood near a hovering truck and once they caught a glimpse of the cyborg ninja, they aimed their weapons right at him.

They were all interrupted as a sound wave blasted them, throwing them off while many let go of their weapons.  The main door is kicked open by Reinhardt as he activated his shield, blocking the swarm of bullets caused by the other agents located in different sections of the building.  Jack takes his chance as he aims at a specific group and shoots his helix rockets, catching them off guard and separating the enemy from the truck. 

Ana stayed behind remaining inside the abandoned facility looking through a shattered window covered by an old musty curtain.  The small gap help provide enough vision to watch the whole fight from afar and thanks to the entrance being wide, she is able to see a huge percentage of her team.

Lena had fun with the mission, taking advantage of her chronal accelerator to confuse her enemies and kicking their weapons of their grips.  She didn’t forget to also adding an uppercut to two enemies.  One second she lost focus, dragging one of the unconscious agents out of the way not noticing one sneaking right behind her with his weapon ready.  Before she could turn around and realize her position, Lúcio appears in a blink of an eye near him; throwing a hard kick right at the agent’s torso sending him flying back ten meters from their spot, body slamming against the concrete wall.  “HOLY SHIT!!” Lúcio witnessed the results, covering his mouth.  “Sorry…?”

“Thanks, love.  You saved me again.” She said, looking embarrassed.  “I’m getting rusty.”

“Nah, we just all need to watch each other’s backs.” He smiled at her, hearing the whizzing noise of bullets.  He grabs Lena by both of her arms and pulls her for shelter behind the large wooden crates.  One of the crates gets grazed by the bullet.

“Widowbitch is here.” Lena said through the com.

Lúcio hears the sound of multiple footsteps heading toward their direction.  “And we got company.” He said, grabbing back his sonic amplifier and activated his healing boost.  _“Don’t crush it.  Please don’t crush it!”_ His mind repeated nonstop. The potentiality of his strength is something he can’t forget.  He already did when he send that agent flying from their current spot. 

He looks up, catching the view of Genji dashing over the wooden crates, deflecting the attacks from the other agents.  The ninja didn’t seem to need his assistant right at this moment.   His gaze switches to Reinhardt, who was busy entertained with his hammer, slamming it to the ground and stunning a group of agents.  They were like ants compared to the giant knight.  The sight is just incredible!  He almost suffered the consequences of his distraction, feeling the back collar of his shirt tugged away, eyes watching a bullet pass by him by only inches. “Don’t space out like me!”  Lena yelled.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ana heart skips a beat when she witnesses Lena pulling Lúcio out of the bullet’s way.  “Shall I find her?”

“Stay in your position!” Jack ordered through the com, frustration growing in his voice.  She sighs through the scope, not taking his words into consideration at all.  She hears another whizzing noise, eyes searching with desperation for the source. 

An epiphany passes her mind.  Standing up, she abandons her position, finding a flight of stairs which leads to the exit of the roof.  After multiple steps, after catching her breath she finds herself the door.  Her hand grabs at the knob, seeing it won’t budge.  Touching the old wooden surface of the door, she takes her chances, stepping back and charge towards it.  Lucky for its age, the door slams open, small particles and splinters breaking off from the edges. 

Before she could rush forward, she catches Widowmaker still taking her time aiming through her scope at her enemies.  Ana questions why Widowmaker didn’t turned around to shoot at her.  She walks forward but her feet halts finding a slew of the enemy’s venom mines resting on every square inch of the floor.  Hearing the sound of Widowmaker’s gun, Ana hears a familiar pained grunt through her communicator.  Not letting her emotions get to her, she aims and shoots her sleeping dart at the Talon agent.

Widowmaker anticipated it, moving her head inches away from the dart, watching it miss her.  Ana then shoots a few bullets right before the sniper decides to not waste her time with the veteran soldier, jumping off building.

“Who’s hurt?!”

-o-o-o-o-o-

Just that one moment Reinhardt deactivated his shield.  Just that one moment to swing his hammer and send one of Talon’s minions flying to the other side.  He acts fast, about to reactivate his shield until he hears a loud bang echo, feeling an impact on his lower torso.  Looking down, he catches a light amount of blood seeping from his armor, right on the left side of his waist.  The pain soon hits him, making him go on his knees while using his hammer for support.  “Fuck!”

Before he could act or attacked, he felt his body being dragged away from the fight.  He turns his head to find Lúcio pulling him away like he weighted nothing to the corner of the wall, hiding behind stacks of wooden crates.  He makes the old man lean against the wall, avoiding him from touching his wound.  “Don’t!” He ordered, reloading his sonic amplifier and switching to his healing boost, setting it to max.

 “D…Danke.”

“Stay still and don’t move.”  He panted, waiting for the amplifier to do its job.  “The bullet went right through you at least, so this should help!  Give it time!”

Reinhardt felt guilty, watching the young man force himself not to panic.  His eyes stare at Lúcio’s visors, finding traces of blood over them, his blood.  Just how close was he when Reinhardt received that wound? The old man winced, hand desperate to grip at the wound but is stopped by Lúcio’s strong hands. Lúcio pace his breathing, watching the healing do its job as the wound slowly stopped bleeding.  Reinhardt groans and exhaled, feeling the pain slowly subside.  He still listened to the noise of helix rockets and a sword, knowing the battle is far from over

 “I’ve been through worse…” He admits, watching Lúcio analyze both his wound and his suit.  “This really should be nothing.  My armor is fine and I have one of the best medics.” He complements, receiving a scoff and an expression of embarrassment. 

Lúcio takes his chance to kneel to the ground, seeing that his concerns on Reinhardt’s wellbeing drastically drained him.   He pressed his lips tight shut, holding back the desire to show any emotion of attachment.  It is just unprofessional at the moment.  It is his job after all.  He is a support and he still hasn’t given up on that position despite his current “condition”.

His tongue passes over his bottom lip, making contact with an oddly satisfying taste.  Perhaps the better word for it is appetizing.  Licking the surface again, his gloved hands brush over his cheek and lips, looking back at them to see that they are stained in crimson red.  His stomach clenched as his brain searches for answers. He was dangerously close to Reinhardt when the knight received the wound.  Looking back at his fingers, his mind went in a complete shutdown occupying himself with his fingers, cleaning off the blood residue like if it was food, like if he hadn’t eaten for days.

The large armored hand grabs his wrist and slowly pulls the fingers away from his mouth.  Lúcio’s eyes gave a cold glare, upset over the interruption of his small feast.  He retracts his hands from Reinhardt’s grip and repeats again.  The old knight was having none of that and kept a good grip at Lúcio’s wrists again.  He gaze at Lúcio’s chocolate brown eyes, finding a tint of crimson red forming at the center of the iris.  “Don’t.” This time Reinhardt receives a hiss.  “Lúcio!”

The DJ blinks repeatedly, eyes widen like if he woke from a bad dream.  “Reinhardt?” He looks down at his hands, seeing the blood partially cleaned up.  “Oh shit… Oh shit…”

“Hey, hey! Look at me!  Reinhardt urged, his other hand going to Lúcio’s shoulder.  “Take a deep breath.”

Reinhardt guided him along, feeling the youth’s body tremble in fear. Lúcio forces himself to breathe in a steady pace.  As soon as his body stops trembling, he forces himself to get back on his feet.  He removes his visor with force, aggressively cleaning off what’s left of blood with his neon green shirt.  The light from the full moon shines through the window next to them, providing enough light.  The crimson red on Lúcio’s eyes was no longer visible, giving Reinhardt temporary relief. 

“We need a little back up, uh, please?” Tracer calls from the other side of the building, sounding a little desperate. 

Reinhardt forces himself to stand up, feeling only minor soreness.  Lúcio turns away from the window, fiddling with his visor.  He cursed at himself finding it difficult to slip them on.  Before both he and Reinhardt left the spot, the glass window shatters to pieces, making both of them shield their eyes from the glass shards.   When all seemed clear, Reinhardt’s head turns back towards his teammates still occupied with a fight. “We better move now!” Reinhardt alerted, hearing an audible thump along with glass cracking.  Turning back, Reinhardt’s heart stops along with his whole body when he finds Lúcio on the floor, one hand gripping at his chest desperate to stop the heavy bleeding, his visor cracked on the ground right next to him.  

_Widowmaker_

Reinhardt forces his body to move, acting fast by hoisting Lúcio in his large arms and rush away from the window, away from the scope of the sniper.  Lúcio tries to speak, desperate to get words out of his own mouth but just continues to gasp for air.  Getting away from all windows, reaching to one of the corners of the warehouse where there will be no interruptions, Reinhardt rest Lúcio on the ground holding the small head under his armored hands.  “We need a medic!” Reinhardt yelled through his communicator, awaiting a response.

All he receives was static. “Just…just hang on.” Reinhardt scolded at his uselessness. The young freedom fighter was shot in the chest, his shirt no longer the neon green but drenched in red, barely able to breathe.  “…Lúcio?”  No answer.  The DJ’s eyes looked unfocused, his body limp and unresponsive.  “Lúcio?!” He calls out, voice booming when he’s desperate to hold the body close to his, to find any sign that he is still alive.  It took a lot of self control for the knight not to do that, but he had no control over the tears spilling down his face.  His mind already thought the worst, trembling fingers going to touch Lúcio’s cheeks waiting for some miracle to prove he is still alive.

Nothing.

Reinhardt felt short breathed and shook his head, eyes no longer able to look at what possibly is his teammate’s corpse.  He grits his teeth his mind doing as much as he can to deny that thought. He should have regenerative abilities, right? Maybe he’ll be awake, right?  All he felt was a sense of claustrophobia, chest tightening as his brain absorbs the scene all over again. 

His voice lets out a roar, armored hand balling to a fist and slams hard to the concrete floor, leaving a cracked dent.  Reinhardt holds Lúcio’s body close as a tear drop streamed down his face, falling on the short man’s cheek.  A part of him believes he could still be alive, but his logical side is repeating on and on that Lúcio is no longer with him, that the shot he received equals death and nothing else.

His ears catches the battle that is still going on, reminding him that he still has a job to do as cruel as it sounds.

In the secluded corner, he cautiously places Lúcio’s body on the floor where it can be safe until the mission is over.  “Just… stay.   You’ll be okay.” He whispers in German.  With care, he runs out from his hidden spot, eyes piercing daggers at the rest of the Talon minions who took the battle out of the warehouse.  His arm reaches for the handle of his hammer which was left where it was when he got shot by Widowmaker.

Through the static, Jack’s voice is finally heard. “We need back up! Where are you?”

Reinhardt grips his hammer with both hands, clenching his teeth as a growl slipped out.  “On my way.”

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ana didn’t understand it.  The communicators were working just fine until the static came in.  Rushing back to the group, she felt like she was running blind, unknowing with what’s coming.  To her relief, she finds the rest of her team outside near the entrance of the warehouse, finishing with what’s left of the agents.  If it weren’t for Widowmaker this would seem like a very trivial mission.  Aiming her snipe gun, she shoots one biotic dart at Jack, Lena and Genji.  There was no need to search for Reinhardt as he charges out of the warehouse, swinging his hammer at the two remaining Talon agents, sending them flying away.

The coast was clear, giving a moment for the team to catch their breath.  Reinhardt grips at his hammer, not making eye contact with any of his teammates; his mind overwhelmed with emotion.  Jack was the first to attempt to make eye contact but failed.  “Wilhelm, where’s Lúcio?” The old knight kept his lips tight shut, not sure how to answer that question.  Jack soon takes notice of the trembling hands.  “Reinhardt! Where is Lúcio?!”

Lena watched the soldier question the night, eyes desperate to find the DJ walk out in one piece from the building.  But when she couldn’t find traces of him, her heart dropped.

“Inside the warehouse.” Reinhardt whispered.  “Widowmaker got…”

Her name was enough to trigger Genji to sprint inside the building, desperately searching for Lúcio. He searches all over the maze of cartridges until he reaches to a shattered window near one the corner of the building.  He finds right on the glass a small puddle of blood.  Genji notices two items resting on the puddle: Lúcio’s visor and sonic amplifier.  Taking a step forward, he finds drops of blood leading to a trail.  Genji’s eyes follow, his mind preparing to find a body.  Finding the end of the trail, he was hit with more confusion than sadness.  He sees in the end a bigger pool of blood but nothing else, not even a body.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need ideas to make more romantic Lucio/Reinhardt moments. Got any? I'm all ears!


	9. Lúcio... is that you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team discovers that Lucio is still alive. Now the question is: where is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to start with an apology for leaving many of you waiting. Writing action/combat scenes are not my forte! But If anyone knows a good website with tutorials and advice on writing them, I'd most appreciate it! I want to learn! One thing I promise is that the next chapter won't take that long at all. I was feeling self conscious on how slow this plot is going, but then I remember I did intend on making a slow burn Lucio/Reinhardt fic.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains mentions of suicide, blood and a short scene involving throwing up.

This mission was an obvious flop; doomed to fail from the very beginning due to how trivial it sounded. Still, Widowmaker could care less.  There was absolutely no importance.  The weapons they were suppose to transport were nothing special.  Still, it is nice to go out and exercise at her skills.

There is a silver lining to all of this.  Even the smallest missions can surprise her.  The last thing she expected was to take down with ease Overwatch’s famed healer; the youthful freedom fighter who claims to have a talent in music.  Widowmaker disagrees.  

She could have sworn a tint of pity passed in her mind; pity over the fact that it was an easy kill.  He got negligent by standing motionless in front of that window.  She expected a challenge.  Yet due to his fame, it brings a sense of thrill to her.  Oh, how she enjoys watching the news of her latest kill, to watch the result of her actions.  At least Overwatch is down of one member.  All she needs to do is return to Reaper, wherever the hell he is.  She just can’t stand how he gets selective in his involvements on missions.  Just where the hell is he?

From the roof of one of the buildings, she catched a glimpse of the Talon ship while two Talon Agents watched it on high alert, their weapons at hand.  She crouches down away from their sight, waiting for a response from Reaper while reloading her weapon.  “Status update.” She orders, tapping on her earpiece.  

Reaper gave a low growl through the com.  “This was a waste of time.” He whispers.

“Hah, and where the hell have you been?” She snapped back, hearing a frustrated groan.  

“Just get back to the ship.” He orders with a seething growl.  Widowmaker was about to obey until her ears caught the noise of yells and gunshots.  She peaks and looks down from the roof, finding the source to be unexpected.

One of the Talon agents was on the ground yelling while gripping at his now twisted arm.  The other is kept in a headlock by a stranger of shorter stature, struggling with desperation to escape from such iron grip.  Widowmaker activates her goggles, her weapon going in sniper mode.

The agent caught in a headlock gives up, body going limp due to the lack of air.  She catches a growl coming directly from the stranger, witnessing his next action.  He lets go of his prey from his grip only to thrust his mouth over the agent’s neck.  The victim awakens from unconsciousness and struggles again.  The stranger slams the agent on the ground face first, keeping him pinned with his body weight and resumed with his neck.

The stranger parted from his prey who slowly slipped away from consciousness.  He repeated his actions again with the other agent, keeping him pinned and thrusting his teeth at his throat.  Widowmaker’s goggles adjusted, getting a clear view on the mystery man.  Finishing with his business, he raises his head up slowly, mouth hanging open smeared in blood.  With the moonlight, her eyes catches on the familiar dreadlocks and mechanical suit that only covered the bottom half of the stranger’s body.

“...Quoi?”  The befuddled spider whispers.

The man standing right there is the same man she swore she killed.  No.  She _knows_ she killed!  Her bullet went through his heart!  No one should have survived that.  No healing technology is able to fix that! How on earth is he alive? Did she make a mistake?

And just what the hell did he do to those agents? Biting as a method of combat seems so primitive.  She patiently watches the healer, watching him stare down at the two agents he attacked.

He looks down at his hands, finding his blue gloves stained with something much darker.  He touched his mouth with his finger tips.  Staring at them, he sees them smeared with a red liquid; a liquid that made him want to clean it off with his tongue.  Then it dawns on him.  His gaze switches back to the bodies resting over the ground, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks.  

He skated away from the bodies, covering his mouth with pure shock.  Panic spreads all over his trembling body that his breathing turns rapid.  He growls at himself, forcing away the incoming panic attack.  Instead, he skated towards the bodies, forcing himself not to breathe in the aroma of blood that polluted the area.

Checking for pulse, he witnesses with shock that the agent is still alive, groaning in pain while struggling to get away from Lúcio.  With the lack of strength, the agent couldn’t even move an inch away from him.  This man needed healing.  That is the first thought that passed through Lúcio’s mind.  He reaches for his sonic amplifier but grabs air.  He searches his surroundings, questioning how he got separated from his weapon.

Or his team.

Going for _Plan B_ he reaches to his backpack, pulling out a biotic grenade.  Setting it to heal, he lets it drop and shatter near the Talon agents, witnessing it doing its job.  One of the agents reaches to his own neck, confused on why the pain seem to diminish.

Before Lúcio could double check, his instincts screamed. He move his head back by a few inches watching a bullet whiz by him.  Abandoning the agents, he rushes out to make his escape, his movements erratic to avoid the target of the sniper.

Widowmaker paused at her shooting, watching his movements to find a pattern.  “You!!” That voice…

The sniper is thrown off guard by a tackle, landing on her back and losing the grip of her snipe gun.  The attacker who tackled her was none other than Tracer, gripping her by the shoulders, her expression livid.  “You will fucking pay!”

“If this is about your friend, do not worry.” She respond with little to no enthusiasm.  “My bullet failed to kill him.”

Tracer’s face shined.  “So he’s-”

“What did you do to him?”

Tracer was mute, unsure on what the question is.

“Your healer.  Your friend.  I thought my eyes were deceiving me but he survived a deadly shot.  And surprisingly attacked two Talon agents with no weapons.  For some reason he was very focused in biting them.” She whispered.  Tracer’s face dropped revealing horror.  “Is Overwatch now resorting to human experimentation?  Finally, they are learning.”

Tracer didn't waste time with her anymore.  She teleports away from Widowmaker continuing with her desperate search to find her friend.  

Widowmaker stood up from the floor, reaching out to her weapon with a smile curved on the side of her lip.  “What the hell just happened here?!” Reaper roared through the communicator.

She tapped at the earpiece.  “I found something very interesting.”

-o-o-o-o-o-

Genji spies at the Talon ship behind the leaves.  He stood over the thickest and strongest tree branch as he watches the famous assassins check on the injured agents.  If this was another mission, he would have taken the chance to attack the enemy along with their ship.  But now he is focused in looking for Lúcio with great urgency.

His visors adjusted, zooming in to the agents struggling to sit up.  One gripped at his neck, watching his gloved hand now covered in blood.  This won't sit well with the others, Genji thought.  Sneaking away from his hiding spot, he dashes towards the nearest building.  Climbing up to the roof, he catches a view of the area, questioning where to search next.

He catches from afar a blinking streak of green light.  Genji bolts forward following it, jumping over the other buildings.  He lands on the ground with ease, the warehouse only a few yards away.  A barrel tips over, causing him to flinch and pull out his three shurikens.

“I know you are here.  Your talent in hiding has improved.” Genji spoke out loud, hoping he would get someone’s attention.  It worked like a charm.  A shadowed man walks out of his hiding spot, behind the tons of empty barrels stocked together.  

“Lúcio!” He didn't move. He didn't flinch when Genji called out his name.  All his eyes were concentrated at were the sharp small weapons between Genji’s fingers.

Lúcio’s ears focused at the sound of Genji’s heartbeat, along with the unusual noises coming from the cybernetic body.  Genji takes a step forward, watching Lúcio stepping away.  His visors catched the smears of blood all over the DJ’s shirt, arms, hands and face.  “I fucked up…” He whispered, controlling his desire to go in pure panic.    

“Lúcio, let’s go home.” Genji said, praying he wouldn’t have to use his weapon.  

Lúcio shook his head, mumbling incoherent words.

“You don’t recognize your body.  Control almost seems impossible.” Genji said, trying to close the distance between him and Lúcio. His familiar words only brought back memories of his time when he adjusted with his new cyborg body.  With great risk he retracts his shurikens. Maybe if he showed him a sign of trust...

Lúcio inhaled through his nose, taking in the new aroma surrounding them.  “You still have blood, right?”  Genji stops his steps, visors hiding his uneasiness.

Genji dodges, missing the clawed hands that attempted to grab his chest plate.  With regret, he summons back his shurikens.  He aims at his moving target, shooting the three shurikens.  Two miss but one hit Lúcio right on his shoulder.  The young man didn’t flinch, hissing and charging carelessly at the cyborg ninja.  

Genji wished it didn’t have to resort to fighting.  He throws another set of shurikens.  Lúcio dodges again, too fast for the cyborg's eyes, accepting the fight as a challenge.  A hard impact sends the cyborg hurtling, crashing against the concrete wall of the outside warehouse.  He lets out a low groan, looking down at his now damaged chest plate.  Before the pain would fade, Genji finds himself choking.  Lúcio gripped at his neck listening the minor strains coming from the material of the cyborg’s body..

Lúcio slammed his teeth at Genji’s left shoulder, the electrical buzzing not making him flinch at all while he desperately searched for any trace of blood.  The cyborg ninja took his chance, right hand sneaking and grab the handle of his wakizashi, thrusting the blade over Lúcio’s right knee.  

Lúcio didn't move away or gave a pained reaction.  He kept the cyborg pinned, parting from the shoulder and tighten the grip around his neck. Genji gagged barely able to concentrate, feeling a new pressure over his right arm.

The DJ looked down at his leg, seeing the shirt sword still impaled in his knee.   He gritted his teeth, red eyes burning with anger.  “Você não devia ter feito isso…”  His lips whispered right before his hand increased the grip, fingers sinking hard in the material.

“Lúcio! Control yourself!” Genji calls to him, his teeth clenching while trying to resist submitting to the pain.  The undead DJ let out a smile, like if Genji’s words amused him.  It didn't stop him though.  In seconds, he tears of the cyborgs arm like if it was paper, the sound of struggles and yells music to his ears.  Loose torn cables hanged from where Genji’s arm used to be.  Drops of green fluid also leaked from the new wound.  

He was disappointed at the lack of blood, eyes not catching the neon green aura forming around his prey’s body.  A strange wind like force thrust Lúcio away from Genji.  Once he hit the ground, he attempts to stand up but stumbled due to Genji’s blade thrust right through his knee.  He looks up, anger raging through the crimson eyes.  The anger then faded to fear.  Lúcio catches the sight of a large neon green dragon, roaring right at his face, ready to attack.

Lúcio didn’t linger anymore.  He forces himself to get up and escape, despite having the swords still impaled through his leg.  The dragon followed, charging with its mouth wide open.  Genji calls at the dragon, stopping it from its tracks and returns to its master.  The dragon searches around for any more injuries, leaning close and wishing he could do more.  Genji smiles from behind his, mumbling to the dragon that everything will be fine.

“Goodness, Genji…” Ana rushes towards him, kneeling fast to the point that her knees slid over the ground.  She finds small cables dangling from where his arm should be located.  Her heart skipped another beat when finding the armor of his suit dented including two punctured holes on his shoulder.  “Lúcio.” She didn’t assume, she knew.

Genji with regret gives a slow nod.

Grabbing his arm which rested only a few feet away from him, she kneels in front of Genji, searching for any signs of serious injury.  So far there is no sign of blood or any serious leakage of other fluids made specifically for his cyborg body.

“Oh… Angela will kill me when she sees this.”  He looked at his detached arm with mild annoyance and a pained grunt.  

Tracer materializes right next to Ana and Genji, pistols in her hands.  She breathed heavily, her uniform damaged.  The left sleeve of her coat is missing, torn off revealing superficial scratch marks.  “Genji! Are you okay?!”

“Am I bleeding to death?” Genji asked sarcastically..

“Uh… uh…” Lena sputtered.

“No, I am not.  I am fine.  Just hope Lúcio doesn’t get too far.” He forces himself to stand up, groaning as the aching on his chest proved to make it difficult.

“He didn't get far.” Lena adds, ignoring the itch if the scratch mark.  “He still managed to escape despite your sword getting in his way.  I tried to stop him but…”

“I’ll look for him.” Ana interrupts.

“Ana, I don’t think that’s a good idea.  Not alone.  Let Tracer go with you.” Genji argues.

“Tracer is going to take you back to the ship.”  Ana ordered, remembering the sleeping dart she has under her coat.

“Ana, Lúcio’s face was already covered in blood.  That can only mean one thing!” Lena did all the effort she could to hold back her panic.

“He killed?”

“By what I’ve seen, no.  Not yet.  He just left to agents with anemia by what my ears caught.  Yet he still tried to bite me.” Genji points at the punctured holes.  “Luckily he didn’t get through.  He can’t control himself.  Many times he seems to be conscious, the next he is attacking.”

“What is Jack’s decision?” Lena asked, dreading to hear what are his thoughts. “Is this mission a failure?”

“So far… No. It was his plan from the start to bring Lúcio to this mission. He holds himself responsible for what happened.” Ana explained, passing Lena a biotic grenade.  “Use this if necessary.  Take him back to the ship.”

Lena hesitantly accepted the grenade, feeling helpless.  “Killing him is the last thing on our mind.” Ana makes clear.

-o-o-o-o-o-

“I have to go and find him!” Reinhardt roared inside the ship.  He paced back and forth near the entrance, not believing he’s letting a captain’s orders get to him.  Then again, he is a soldier.

Jack rubs the bridge of his nose, not in the mood of adding another discourse to the situation.  “You are too emotionally involved with this.  Let’s wait for the update from Tracer, Genji and Ana.”

“Wait? Just like that? Wait?!  He is out there confused!  Who knows how his body is acting after being killed! He lost a huge amount of blood!”

“Yet he’s alive.” Jack made clear.

“Not fully!” Reinhardt snapped, brushing back his hair with frustration.  “Who knows if that bullet to his heart made it official?  Maybe there is no going back now on being human again!”

“...We don’t know that.”

Reinhardt bit his tongue.  He wants to snap back in anger at his leader but he didn’t.  Sighing, he turns around shoulders lowering.  “I guess _we_ don’t.”

“You went deep, Wilhelm.  Too deep.”  Jack muttered, referring to the current status between Reinhardt and Lúcio.  “You’re not going to hear a lecture from me about romancing between teammates.  Or the huge age difference.” He admitted, catching the tall man by surprise.  “But keep in mind at the problem: if you let yourself be blinded by such feelings in the battlefield.  If you face him now, what will you do? Ask him nicely?”  

Reinhardt clenched his teeth, realizing he has no answer to that.

The entrance hatch opens, making both olds soldiers go on full alert.  There stood Genji, leaning against Lena for support while his only available hand carried his detached arm.  Reinhardt’s heart dropped, rushing forward.  “What happened?”

Genji looked away, hesitant in answering.  “I had an encounter with Lúcio and-”

“Where is he?!” Reinhardt was quick in his sentence.  He looks behind the two. “And where is Ana?”

Genji hissed.  “She went to look for him.”  He confessed.  Reinhardt didn’t hesitate one bit.  He rushes out of the ship without half his armor and separates from the team, not looking back one bit.

“Oh for god's sake!” Jack hisses.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ana catches a trail of blood, leading back inside the warehouse unaware of the black mist following her.  She is surprised to finds Genji’s wakizashi abandoned.  Grabbing it, she studies the bloodstains of the blade.  Leaving the weapon where it was, she resumes with her search.  The blood trail turn thinner and thinner until she makes it inside the warehouse, where it ends.  Looking under her trenchcoat, she searches for her tranquilizer gun, reloading it.  The dart she reloads carries a higher concentration of tranquilizer, if used on a human it could kill them.  This was made specifically for Lúcio, after many tests done.  It should hold him long enough until they are able to restrain him.

Buzzing noises echoed in the building.  Doing the math, it should be Lúcio’s armor.  With a stab like that, it should have damaged it.  He shouldn’t be able to skate over walls at least.  With her small source of light, she aims it at the wooden crates, finding bloody handprints.  Following her newfound trail, she makes a final turn, eyes detecting a body huddled in the corner of the wall.

There he was, hand gripping at his bloodied shirt in pure disgust, eyes staring at his exo-suit.  He began to fiddle with the exposed cables, cursing under his breath. Minor sparks flickered on the armor, broken circuits stained red.  His mouth was smeared in blood residue, sections crudely cleaned off by what could be his hand or tongue.  

“Lúcio?” She whispers, praying it is he who she calls.

The DJ’s head bolts up and with a panic tries to scoot away.  Ana urgently kneels down; raising her hands up to reveal she has no weapons.  She is lying.  She did.  It is just hidden under her trenchcoat.  “It is me! Ana!  You... gave us quite a scare.  We’ve been looking all over for you.”

She tries to lessen the distance between them.  “Reinhardt told me you got shot.  If you’d like, I can check the wound.” She offered.  With just his eyes, all she can see his terror coming from them.  “I won't hurt you.” She assured.

“Thats stupid.” Lúcio finally spoke with a whisper.  “Just tranquilize me and get me out of here…” He mumbled, looking down at his chest.  

“I want to avoid that as much as I can.” She confesses.  “Your metal suit will make you heavy to carry. Also… Genji is alive and well.” She won’t add any more detail to this.  His face bolt up, his body feeling temporary relief.  A smile even curved on the side of his lips.

The short smile faded, eyes widening in realization. “Ana… I fucked up.  Badly.  I seriously fucked up… I drank Reinhardt’s and others…. I tasted.  I fucking tasted it and swallowed.” He gagged, brushing off his chin. “I fucking loved it and searched for more….” He covers his face in shame.  “And Genji… God, I did that to Genji!  He summoned his dragon on me… and I ran off like a coward! I can’t fucking control myself, I just can't… I attacked two Talon agents.  They didn't see it coming. I drank some of their blood.”

“Some?”

“I used… Your biotic grenade to heal them.  They are just… Weak.” Lúcio confessed.  “God I hurt Genji too of all people! I wanted to kill him.  I wanted to kill my friend!” The tone of his voice rose.

She leans closer. “Lúcio, please.  I’m sorry to say this but keep your voice low.  We are in enemy territory still.”  She intends to reach to him but he swipes his hand away from her.

A snicker leaves his lips.  “Every movie you see it! ‘Kill me so I don't hurt anyone!’ They say it like it's fucking easy! I should say the same! Right? Right?!” His voice raise in volume, hands desperately brushing back his dreads. “For the safety of others I should say that! But I just fucking can’t!”

Ana switches positions, going from kneeling to sitting on the ground.  Lúcio felt a strange sense of calmness after that switch.  “I am a fucking coward…” The rest of the sentence continues in Portuguese and then English.  “I can't kill myself… I don't want to be killed… I don't want to die.  But won't my death be the solution to all this?!” He clenched his teeth, hissing through them.  “I am a horrible man in not taking anyone’s safety to consideration.”

“The last thing you are is horrible!  And the last thing I want is to kill a companion.” Ana whispers, extending her hand to him.  It’s the truth.  Now being old, she’s not sure if she can stand anymore the idea of losing a close companion.  “Your struggles… are hard to compare.  What you are going through is unheard of.  You don't know what to do.” That sentence can also apply to everyone in Overwatch.  “But we are not giving up on you. Reinhardt is not giving up on you.”

He finches hearing Reinhardt’s name.  His expression turns to worry, leaning closer towards Ana.  “Is he okay? He got shot in the torso and I-”

She raised her hands up, cutting him off.  “Remember?  You heal him.  According to Reinhardt’s, you both were going to meet up with us until Widowmaker shot you.”

He tilts his head, confused.  His view switches from Ana to his shirt, witnessing the bloody mess.  He cringes; hand passing over the damp fabric until he catches a hole on the left side of his shirt, right where his heart should be located.  “Fuck…” 

“I understand everything that just happened is overwhelming but we need to go.” She extends her hand to him again.  All she prays is she won’t have to use her dart gun on him.

“Just… keep me restrained.  I can’t really break chains.”  He stuttered.  “I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore.  Just use the dart gun when we get to the ship...” Hesitantly reaching out, he holds her hand like if it was glass, mind aware of his strength.  “Please?”

-o-o-o-o-o-

As soon as exhaustion hits him, Reinhardt regrets leaving the ship without being fully armored.  The warehouse was only a few blocks away.  With his suit he could have charged through the area and make it to his destination much faster.  He knows he’s in for another reprimand from Jack.  

Just minutes ago he was being lecture on letting himself get too emotionally involved with a teammate.

Loud gunshots echoed.  Reinhardt panics, searched for the source with desperation.  That is in no way Ana’s rifle or any of his companions weapons.  He ignored his plan, rushing to the scene with desperation and without a weapon in hand.  

-o-o-o-o-o-

It all happened too fast.  The sound of gunshots was deafening.  Ana thought she was done for.  What she did not expect was Lúcio’s next move.  He kept her in an embrace, his body crouched over her not moving one bit to protect any vital part of her body.  As for his though..

Her eye switched to the ground finding drops of blood forming a puddle.  “A-” He breathes out until two more gunshots echoed, his body flinching.  He clenched his teeth, fangs heavily visible to her eyes.  She questioned if he will snap again, if he will attempt to attack her.  But instead his body gave up, his weight resting over her.

Ana catches the attacker standing behind Lúcio, looking at the DJ’s back riddled with bullet holes.  He growls kicking his new kill out of the way with his hard boot.  Lúcio’s body flopped to the ground like a rag doll, eyes still wide open and twitching due to the pain.  He wants to know if she’s okay.  He wants to tell her to escape without him but he lost his voice.  As soon as Ana was exposed, the attacker drops his shotguns taking a good look at the sniper on the ground.

“Gabriel.” She whispered.

Reaper takes a moment to look down at Lúcio, perplexed over the fact that the youth still seem to be twitching.  Reaper raises his boot again, slamming it on Lúcio’s face to knock him out cold.  “Widowmaker wasn’t kidding...” He gruffed with his deep raspy voice, looking annoyed.  He didn’t waste time, getting a good grip of Ana’s neck.  Lifting her with ease, he enjoys the sight of watching her struggle, her hands gripping at his arm for dear life.  He slams her body against the nearby wooden crates, indulging in her yelps of pain.  “And this mission was so goddamn boring until I saw you.”

“And yet… monologue.”Ana forces through the choke, feeling the grip tighten.  She watches his hand search under his trenchcoat, pulling out another fully loaded shotgun, placing the tip on her forehead.  Taking a long look at the mask with her only eye, she refused to show any sign of horror.

Raspy breathing interrupts Reaper’s moment of vengeance, turning his head back to witness Lúcio’s body struggling to get on his feet. “How the fuck…” Reaper head tilts, now registering that there was something off with that freedom fighter from the very beginning.  Witnessing Lúcio ready to pounce, Reaper gives up on Ana, dropping her to the ground and aims his shotgun again at the young man once again.

The bullet did nothing to falter the young agent.  It only gave him a chance to tackle at the hooded man, slamming both their bodies against the nearest concrete wall.  Reaper yelps in pain, taken aback by the iron embrace the DJ has over his torso.  His clawed gloves grips over Lúcio’s shoulders, not hesitating in piercing deep at the flesh.  That trick also didn’t falter the DJ.  Lúcio took one good look at the mask, eyes glowing crimson red and white fangs visible over his bottom lip.

_Just what the heck is this kid on?!_

The embrace got tighter, causing the masked man to growl in pain feeling something snap inside him.  He roars, attempting to shift to his black mist form.  The pain only made it impossible as he falters.  What Reaper requires is full concentration.  Just how can he get that opening? His left hand lets go of Lúcio’s shoulder, throwing two hard punches at DJ’s face.

Lúcio finally let go of Reaper’s torso only to grab his arm.  With no mercy, he sinks his teeth at the exposed section of Reaper’s arm, proceeding with another feeding session.  Lúcio had no control over his actions, sucking out the fluids his body desperately needs.  

Knowing the DJ’s grip was gone; Reaper yanks his arm away from Lúcio and shoves him away.  Standing up he takes his chance to shift into his black mist form and makes his escape.  While Ana got back on her feet, her ears catches the snarls slipping from Lúcio’s lips.  He got on his feet in less than a second, ready to chase after the mist that escaped from his grasps.

His skates halt and a hand goes over his mouth.  He twitches, hunching over and coughing.  The cough soon turns to gag as he falls down on his knees.  He clutched at his stomach gagging and dry heaving, his body jerking until he finally regurgitated.  Out that came out wasn’t blood.  Instead it was a thick black liquid, enough to form a small puddle.

“Lúcio?” Panicking Ana pulls out her snipe gun at the source of the voice, ready to attack.  “Wait Ana!!”  The source of the voice was Reinhardt, arms raised up.  

She lowers her gun, sighing with relief.  “For god’s sake…”  

Lúcio heaved over the floor, his regurgitation session now over.  Wiping his mouth, he catch his breath still clutching at his stomach.  Looking up, his eyes widen catching the sight of Reinhardt.  His expression of disgust turns to that of relief.  Forcing himself on his feet and dragging his injured leg, he clutches Reinhardt’s torso for dear life, as if out of fear that the old man would disappear.  “You are okay! Aw, man!! You’re fine…”  He looks as if he’s almost going to tear up.  He didn’t care if the blood stained Reinhardt’s white shirt.

Reinhardt raised his eyebrows confused on such reaction.  He’s the one who’s supposed to be acting relieved! He saw the young healer get shot and killed right in his eyes.  Does he even recall what happened? “Of course I am! I’m supposed to be saying that to you!”  He flinches at the embrace.  It felt like an iron pole was hugging his torso in a tight fit.

Ana stayed behind only watching, weapon still at hand.  Reinhardt’s eyes make contact with her, seeing he shook his head.  She nods but keeps her eye concentrated on Lúcio.

Lúcio sniffs, letting him go and wipes his nose. “You got hurt… That is all I remember!  I don't even know how I got here! I just drank...  Oh fuck!” It dawns on him again, the previous memories of his hunts coming back, including the taste.

Reinhardt crouches down to Lúcio’s eye level, both hands over the small man’s shoulders. “Hey, do not focus on that!” He made himself very clear as always.  He looks back at Ana again, seeing her gesture that they need to leave soon.  Nodding back, he stands up, offering Lúcio his hand.  “Let’s go.”

Lúcio didn't react to his words, concentrated on the old man’s hand.  He catches a minor cut on the large index finger.  “Lúcio?” He sighs while standing up, eyes drifting away from Lúcio to check the direction where he came from.  A sting sensation emerges on his wrist.   Lúcio teeth again made contact with flesh right on Reinhardt’s wrist.  Reinhardt with calmness places his hand over Lúcio’s shoulder and forcing him away from the bleeding wrist.  “No.” He was clear with his words, staring directly at the crimson eyes.

Lúcio looked up at him with a deadpan stare.  “Só um pouco...” He mumbles with a forced kindness.

“No. You had enough.” He made it clear, questioning to himself if he’ll regret his words.

Lúcio looks up at the tall man, taken aback by his words.  “Rein, you don't understand-”

“I know where this is going.  How do I know it is _you_ who’s talking?”  Yes, Reinhardt is definitely going to regret this.  But he can’t let himself be a pushover.

“Don't you dare be like that!” Lúcio snaps, raising his voice catching Reinhardt by surprise.  “You want to help me, don't you?!”

As much as Reinhardt kept repeating this isn’t the real Lúcio, he couldn’t help but take offence to those words. “Of course!  More than anything! What have I been doing these past few days?!”  He stops himself from raising his already loud voice any further.  He goes to touch the bit mark, flinching at the minor pain.

Lúcio’s eyes go back to the bitten wrist, looking like he’s on the verge of tearing up. “I swear it will be just a little.  I can't kill you.  I love you.  I love you so much.  I just need this help from you…” Lúcio insist, red eyes tearing up.  Reinhardt’s teeth clenched hearing those words.  “I am fucking starving…”

The tall man stares back for a millisecond at Ana, giving a single nod. “But you made it clear.  I won't let you force me to a position I am not comfortable with.  This is one of them.  Also with my age, I can’t risk losing blood.”  That last sentence was more of an excuse; a plan B to see if Lúcio would understand.

Lúcio’s eyes widened, teeth clenching while feeling his body go rigid.  Reinhardt new he hit a nerve, witnessing the anger boiling from the smaller man.  “How DARE you ignore me when I'm like this?!” He snarled, punching Reinhardt in the gut with brute force.  

The crusader gasps, clutching his gut knees hitting the ground.  Yes, he indeed regrets it.  What he got next were yells and insults in Lúcio’s native tongue, voice burning with rage.  It was better than being physically attacked.  Yet those words he cannot understand, those words slipping out of Lúcio’s mouth...

Lúcio flinch when a sting hitting him on the shoulder.  He searches for the source and pulls it out the unknown object with brute force.  He’s able to identify the shape, it being a sleeping dart.  Crimson eyes look down at Reinhardt with betrayal, his hand crushing the empty dart to pieces. He spat out words in Portuguese before his body gave out, falling face flat on the ground.

Reinhardt forces himself to get up, one hand over his gut groaning.  “Damn it... he punched me hard.”

Ana with caution walks pass Lúcio’s unconscious body.  She pulls out a piece of cloth from under her coat, sighing with disappointment. “You waited too much.” She whispers, kneeling down to patch up the small wound on his wrist. “You had a chance, Reinhardt.”

He had no response to that. “How are you?”

“I’ll live.” Finishing, she goes to her neck feeling the soreness.  “Before you arrived, Reaper attacked.  If it wasn’t for Lúcio, I probably would have been dead.” She mumbled.  “Funny, you face death so many times the shocking feeling doesn’t seem to linger much anymore.

He looks at his wrapped wrist, checking if it was sturdy.  He then proceeds to kneeled down to Lúcio’s body, large arms hoisting him up.  “I know.  I thought maybe he would…” He bit his lips, not able to find an excuse for his actions..  “I thought he died.  And he is alive and well.  I was just overwhelmed. I still am.  I lost focus.”  He swears he could almost hear Jack saying ‘I told you so’.

Ana nods, following Reinhardt out of the warehouse.  Neither of them said a word during their walk.  Her mind was in full alert over the possibility of Lúcio waking up.  Reinhardt’s gaze switches between his route and Lúcio, anxiously biting his lower lip. “Did his words affect you?”

“I couldn't grasp what he said.” Reinhardt lied.

“Didn't Lúcio teach you a little of Portuguese a few months ago?”  Reinhardt gulped and nodded.  “So you understood a percentage.” She assumes.

“It’s nothing.  He is not himself.” Reinhardt said in a whisper.  “His human and vampire side seem to fluctuate and he doesn't realize it.”

Ana looks up to him with worry.  “Still, it’s okay to admit those words hurts.”

Reinhardt hums as a response, his eye doing the best he can to not look at Lúcio.  “So he actually fed off someone?”

“More than two, I think.  Perhaps this makes you number four.” She hears him hiss under his breath.  “But he didn't kill.” She adds, seeing his expression turn to shock and confusion.  “He used my biotic grenade to at least seal their wound.  It still doesn't answer how much he drank from them but they are alive.  As for Genji...”

“Yes! What about Genji? I saw his arm and-”

Ana keeps her voice low. “Lúcio got hostile and may be too quick for our cyborg friend.  But once you think about it, a torn cybernetic arm is kind of… trivial.”

“Trivial?  Lúcio went violent.” He raised his eyebrow.  

“You and I know he could have done worse.”

“Yes.” That was his only response.  This whole fiasco could only mean one thing: Lúcio’s chances in becoming human are extremely low.  Is this a good point to admit defeat? To give up? He cringes at that word.  He scolded himself mentally for thinking such thing.  He held Lúcio close to him, like out of fear that he would disappear from his arms.  Reinhardt won’t give up, but what about Lúcio?  Will he consider himself done for?

Just like Abraham?

He shook his head, catching the attention of the old sniper.  “Winston found the location of the vampire.” Reinhardt reveals, fire escaping from his eyes.  If Lúcio’s chance in being human again is gone, then the man who did this to him should pay.  Or at least force some answers through him.

Yet revenge sounds so tempting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you readers are still around I appreciate your patience. Really! I do. Next chapter will come next week. I drew my first ever fanart based on a fic! Reinhardt hugs lil DJ Neon vampire~ 
> 
> Link: http://little-bits-of-leaves.tumblr.com/post/158000191953/a-doodle-i-writing-a-reincio-fic-that-lucio-gets


	10. "How bad did I fucked up?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio is coming to terms on the harm he inflicted on the people he cares. Reinhardt opens up
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains NSFW scenes. Just characters getting going at it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my previous chapter I said that my next chapter wouldn't take too long. Boy... did I lie. So to make it up to you all I tried to make this chapter as long as I could. I swear I am not going in hiatus. I just took time organizing and changing ideas on how to finish this fic. Chances are there are two or three chapters left so here's to hoping.

Words slip out of control; words of anger, rage and manipulation.  He watches Reinhardt’s eyes widen, as he watches Lúcio lose control of his mouth. It felt like an out of body experience.  He wants to stop.  He wants himself to stop.  But whatever control he had is away from his grasps.  

 

Stop

 

_I hate you…_

 

Stop!

 

_I fucking hate you so much, Reinhardt..._

 

I SAID STOP!!!

Pain finally pulled him out from his nightmare.  His body reacts, automatically clutching his head as the throbbing pain settled little by little.  After his moment of pain and cursing, he lifts his head and absorbing his current location.

 

His legs were tangled with the bed sheets.  His bed.  He rolled off from the mattress in his sleep.  That should explain the impact on his head.  Stripping the blanket away from his legs, he got up on his feet and forces his heavy body back to the bed.  

 

“Good morning.”

 

Lúcio panics, dropping back down to the floor.  How did he know he had a visitor? There stood the robot monk, hovering towards him to help.  Lúcio didn't notice Zenyatta’s presence at all when he woke up.

 

“Uh… No! I got it.” He answered, keeping his distance away from the monk.  He didn't mean to be rude.   He just didn't want to hurt anyone. He stays still over the mattress, legs over his chest and making sure not to make eye contact.

 

First his mind tried to recall what happened before he went unconscious.  Or did he sleep? Scratching his head, he recalls when he was on the ship talking to Reinhardt about personal subjects.  After that, everything else seems like a vague blur.  Like a dream. An image passed by his mind, one of him forcefully shoving Reinhardt to the ground.  

 

Was it? Was it all a dream? His heart hoped.  

 

“Hey, Zen… is the door locked?”

 

The omnic didn't answer immediately.  It almost looked like hesitation.  That seemed unusual.  “Yes.”  He nods.  

 

Lúcio sighs, looking at the curtains that hid away the sunlight.  He was tempted to walk towards it, to open up the curtains and let a small streak of sunlight in.  He wants to see how his skin would react to it.  He wants to reassure maybe this whole situation was just a bad dream.  He inhales, sucking up his pride and instead walked towards the mirror.

 

Starting from the bottom, he finds he’s wearing a new set of clothes.  Fresh clean long navy blue pants and a black tank top.  His shoulders give a jolt as soon as he absorbs the current appearance of his eyes.  His brown colored eyes were gone, replaced with crimson red.  His shoulders slumped, depression hitting him like a pile of bricks.  A humming noise caught him off guard.  He watches as one of Zenyatta’s harmony orbs circles around him.

 

Zenyatta hoped perhaps it could help with relaxation.  He knows that his healing doesn’t work on Lúcio anymore.  Lúcio turned to the monk. “Thanks…” He smiled, watching Zenyatta nod.  

 

The door slides open.  Both turn and check the new visitors.  To Lúcio’s surprise, he sees Reinhardt walk in.  The old man turns to the group behind him and whispered, assuring them that he will be fine.  “Zenyatta, my friend.  Can you give us some time alone?”

 

Zenyatta looks back at Lúcio and then at Reinhardt while his harmony orb returns to him.  Though subtle, there was hesitation in his reply.  “If it’s what you wish.  Are you aware of the risks?”

 

Lúcio knew the monk didn’t mean harm.  But the last sentence stung.  Hard.  “I’m sure.” Reinhardt was clear with his words, tapping the back of the omnic while escorting him out of the room.  Lúcio catches the view of the group trying to take a peek a look at him.  There was Lena, worried as heck with her arm bandaged.  Winston stood next to her, his expression showing friendly concern.  

 

Zenyatta made his leave along with the others.  Before the door slid shut, Lúcio took one lance glance at the exit, finding Hanzo standing from afar with his arms crossed leaning against the wall of the corridor.  In that second, his eyes locked on to Lúcio, shooting daggers.

 

_Boy, if looks could kill._

 

The door makes an audible click, already giving Lúcio the idea on how this will go from now on.  “Good Morning.”

 

“Hey.” Lúcio nods, eyes catching Reinhardt’s bandaged wrist.  His protective side makes him walk towards the tall man to check it out.  But when making eye contact with the tall man, Lúcio halted his steps.  Did he catch a twitch on Reinhardt’s good eye? A twitch of fear? Precaution? He didn't move any further.  “H- How’s Genji?”

 

Reinhardt forces a smile.  “He is fine.  He is just enjoys making english hand puns to Angela and Hanzo.”

 

Lúcio raised his eyebrow, wondering if they were talking about the same cyborg ninja.  “Why the hell is he so chill about this?  I ripped his arm off.”  

 

Reinhardt’s smile fades.  He had the hope Lúcio wouldn't recall the previous events.  “Genji has tolerated worse situations than this.”

 

Lúcio squinted, looking up at the old man unconvinced.  “He was holding back when he saw me.  He had to attack.  It is that simple.  Why didn't he?”

 

Reinhardt groans, irritation growing. “Do you think we want to hurt you? Also, stabbing you in the leg wasn't exactly holding back.”

 

“Yes!  It kind of is for him!” He adds.  Placing his right foot over the edge of the bed, he pulls up the fabric of his pants to catch a glimpse of where he was attacked.   He finds a minor scar; like if it healed years ago.   “It’s like a dream.  A bad dream. I remember but not vividly.”  He sits on his bed, attempting to tie his dreadlocks.

 

His hairband snaps, causing him to clench his teeth irritated.  He opens his drawer and pulls out another.  The next one also breaks.  After the third try, he gives up.  He let defeat get to him, staring down at the mattress trying not to cry.

 

He feels the mattress sink down a bit.  Reinhardt pulls out another band, helping Lúcio carefully pick up his dreads and proceed to tie them up.  “Muito agradecido…”

 

“Gern geschehen.” He replied, kissing the back of Lúcio’s head.  The musician's ears catch the audible sound of a heartbeat.  With fear, he scoots away from the next kiss. Reinhardt sighed with disappointment but isn't offended.

 

“...You’ve seen those vampire movies, right?”

 

“Uh, most of them.” Reinhardt questions where he is going with this.

 

“They ask for their loved one to kill them just to protect the others.  I don't think I ever said that once...” He looks up at Reinhardt, trying to bring a little humor but all he got was a piercing glare from the old man. “Yet I can’t.  I… I don’t want to.”  

 

Ana told Reinhardt about this.  He remembers every detail she explained.  “Good.” Reinhardt whispered, looking away.  Its obvious Lúcio is in a depressed phase.  No one can blame him on that.  But his words...

 

“I know that is cowardly of me.  I should have taken your safety to consideration.”

 

Reinhardt couldn't take those words anymore. He slams his hand over the bed, giving it a mild shake, anger seething. “Lúcio, we don't want that either! I don't want it! At all! Unacceptable! Do you seriously think I will give up on you just like that?! Fuck no!” His tone got louder, stopping himself.  He growls, rubbing the bridge of his nose, exhaling while feeling his eyes warm up.  Crap, he is about to tear up and there is no stopping it.

 

Lúcio’s mouth hangs open, caught off guard by Reinhardt’s temper.  A tear formed on his his eye.  He stood up, ready to give the biggest apology.  “Rein, I am so so- oof!!” Instead, his whole body is pulled in for a tight embrace.  Reinhardt didn't care of the potential bite. Resting his head over Lúcio’s shoulder, his lungs let out a gust of air.  Lúcio though confused placed an arm over Reinhardt’s neck, trying to hold back his own tears.  Maybe he should let himself cry.  It makes it impossible for him to focus on that heartbeat.

 

Blushing overtook him when feeling the knight’s mustache brush his cheeks and neck.  “Are you… okay?” Lúcio, that is a stupid question.

 

“Did you forget you died in my arms?! … Mein Gott, my mind thought you died… I wasn't so sure you'd be able to heal… I… fought the idea of you being gone. I fought it.” Reinhardt confessed, sniffing.  Lúcio’s heart dropped, now getting the real picture.  He completely forgot about his death experience.  It felt like a dream.  “Lúcio…” He lowers the young man, wiping his nose with his hands. “I thought I’d lost you…”

 

There you go, Lúcio.  You fucked up again. “Rein…”

 

“And… you are strong.  So strong.  You've stopped yourself from doing worse.  You've saved me.  You saved Ana.  You did all you could to hold back.  You have no idea just how strong you are!  That strength of control at the worse... I envy you so badly!”

 

Reinhardt, envy? How can this be?  

 

“I don't want to lose you! I don't want to lose someone I love again!  I’d die…  and Abraham just left me alone!”  He pauses, regretting his words.

 

Lúcio already knew how this story is going to end.  He forces a soft smile and reach to touch Reinhardt’s lips with the tips of his cold fingers. “It’s okay.  We can just leave it like this.”

 

Reinhardt thought of it, almost taking it to consideration but shook his head.  He needs to move on from this.  “I… Abraham just gave up, no matter how many times I tried helping him, to find ways to make him human again.  He just gave up; always seeing the bad end to this.  I felt like we were drifting apart.  But how could I blame him? He was so scared…  It pained me to see him like that, and our arguments increased.  One night I return to not find him at my apartment.  That’s when I receive a call from the police.”

 

“Rein?” Lúcio leaned against him, trying to give the subtle signal its okay to stop if he wants to.  

 

“They found his body in a nearby forest, head crudely cut off.  According to forensics, he tried to do it himself. ”  Those last words made his body ache.  He clings at the DJ out of fear of letting him go.

 

Lúcio freezes, not knowing what else to say.  He finally had his answer.  He finally knows why he was compared to that man from the start.  All Reinhardt fears is Lúcio will someday end himself just like Abraham did. “Why didn’t he think of me… fuck that is selfish of me, my apologies…” Reinhardt huffed, not wanting to get emotional.

 

Lúcio shook his head.  “It’s okay, really.”

 

“So selfish it is of me to think of that after someone takes their own life.”

 

Maybe it is.  Lúcio wasn't so sure.  But all he knows is Reinhardt needs to express this frustration now.  “...Just say it to me then.  I won’t tell anyone.  Just… don’t hold it- mmff!” There they were again, lips locked, Reinhardt not holding back at the intensity as his hands kept Lúcio’s torso still. Lúcio’s heart fluttered, practically moaning between the kisses.   The sensation of those large hands holding him, the sheer height difference between them just sent him on a frenzy.   

 

Kind of kinky.

 

“Ich liebe dich…”

 

Lúcio felt like he was floating by those words, a strong tingle hitting his spine.  “Diga isso de novo…”

 

Reinhardt repeated his words again when parting from the kiss, bumping his forehead against Lúcio’s.  Both men couldn't help themselves.  They went back to kissing without a care in the world.  Lúcio couldn't help but nibble at Reinhardt’s lips needing more, hips shifting and grinding aggressively against the old man’s torso like if there is no tomorrow.

 

Reinhardt groans, needing more of that good friction.  But his lungs begged for air.  He parts with sadness, catching his breath while looking at the short man’s crimson eyes.  Lúcio leaned closer but is stopped by Reinhardt's large hand.  “Maybe we should pause…”

 

Lúcio pouted, biting his lips but didn't complain.  He nods, sitting back down on the bed, catching his breath.  “Thank you… for stopping me.  Thank you for not letting me manipulate you. It doesn’t change the fact that I was horrible with my actions and… Words.”  His memories of his outburst came to him, making him cringe at his choice of words in his native tongue.  Surely Reinhardt didn't understand him, right?

 

“Your choices of words, uh... were very colorful.” So Reinhardt did his research after all.   

 

“Don't believe what undead me said.”

 

“Ah...  I knew it wasn't you.” The tall man waved it off.

 

Lúcio shook his head. “Yeah but it was shitty. Undead me is a shitty ass manipulator who guilt trips you.” Reinhardt had no argument on that.  “So are we officially a thing?”

 

“A thing?”

 

“Partners.  Uh… a relationship. I mean, maybe it’s best to do that if I’m human.  But seeing I drank blood, legit blood, maybe it’s impossible.”

 

“We don't know that, Lúcio.  It doesn't matter.  I still want to be with you no matter what you are.  That doesn't mean I will stop in helping you.”  His fingers caress the small man’s cheek.

 

Lúcio’s eyes drift to the side, noticing something off on Reinhardt’s pants, right in his crotch area.  His eyes widened, finding out it to be a familiar shape a hardened dick.  A big one at that.

 

Reinhardt catches him staring and grabs a pillow to cover up the spot.  “Sorry.”

 

“No… It’s fine.” He looks at the floor, feeling embarrassed.  “It’s nice though- oh shit…” Lúcio covers his face with embarrassment.  He feels his body temperature rising. Or is it an illusion made by his longing to become human again?  Whatever it is, he loved it and he misses it.  He wants that feeling to linger even more.

 

“Uh thank you-” Reinhardt gets unexpectedly tackled on the bed, face to face with Lúcio who kept him pinned with his body.  Lúcio clenched his teeth, breathing heavily as he proceeded to hiss at him, eyes burning red.

 

Reinhardt’s heart skipped a beat, frozen in place not knowing what the youth would do to him.  Lúcio leans close to the large man’s neck but holds back, struggling to stop himself.  

 

It didn't help Reinhardt that this position was kind of a turn on.  “Stay focused.” He muttered to himself, not realizing Lúcio took it as a suggestion.  

 

Lúcio proceeds to inhale and exhale, pulling his head away from the appetizing artery.  He gets off from Reinhardt, scooting away by a few feet. Lúcio pushes himself off of Reinhardt, making some distance between them.

 

“I... need some time alone.  Sorry.” Lúcio request.

 

Reinhardt nods with a soft smile, getting up. “If you ever feel like talking, call me.”

 

Lúcio couldn't help but let a smile form.  As soon as the door locks, Lúcio hugs himself, trying to control the fluster feeling filling his heart.  So this is legit.  Their feelings towards each other are legit.  This is for real…

 

He almost forgot about his current condition until his stomach gave a bothersome churn.  “Athena. Play some tunes, please.”

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Reinhardt sprint to his room, checking both sides of the corridors again and again to make sure he doesn't bump into anyone.  No one else can see him in this embarrassing situation.  Both hands were over his crotch, desperate to hide his unexpected erection.  Reaching to the entrance of his room, the door slides open. Reinhardt rushes in, making sure to lock it shut.  

 

He sits down on the edge of his bed , sighing with relief while he looked down at his current problem.  His face reddened.  For the last year he has gone through a dry spell that he’s surprised he stopped himself from going further with Lúcio.  

 

His brain replayed the make out session between him and the DJ.  It replayed the scene when Reinhardt got pinned and was at risk of being bitten.  He almost felt helpless.

 

His dick gave a noticeable twitch after that thought.  He rubs his forehead, a layer of sweat brushed off.  Perhaps a little nap would help him shake off this feeling.  

 

An hour passed and he didn't even reach the sanctuary that is deep sleep.  What's worse, his erection doesn't seem to want to leave at all.   

 

It is like his mind wanted to continue where they left off.  Reinhardt tossed and turned all over his bed, trying to find the most comfortable position to sleep in.  But he couldn't.  His brain was wide awake and imaging lewd scenarios.

 

Reinhardt’s hands go lower, touching his thigh but pulled away.  “Really… I'm actually doing this?” Fingers meet up with his hardened shaft resting over his left thigh.  He exhales, caressing his dick with care almost making himself whimper.  An image of Lúcio popped up.  He is beautiful.  His dreadlocks were loose, his chocolate brown eyes shined.  He smiled at him, sunlight shimmering over his beautiful skin.  How come Reinhardt hadn't noticed this before?

 

Maybe he did.  Maybe he just ignored it.  What were the chances they both liked each other, or more?  The odds were low.  The age gap didn't help.   

 

If this was real they would resume where they left off, enjoying their moment of make out.  Maybe Lúcio would go and tease at his neck.  Reinhardt would love that.  And when his neck feels the grazing of Lúcio’s fangs…

 

Wait.  Stop right there.  His whole body shivered, cock twitching as it enjoyed such idea.  Reinhardt rubbed his forehead, wondering why he went to such thought.  His imagination went out of control, neck tingling at the thought of those fangs sink in his flesh.  His hand rubbed over the clothed cock, making him groan.  He should stop himself right there before it's too late.

 

He remembers their encounter in the bathroom, how they started to argue but Lúcio proceeded to forcefully make out with him with just a towel on.  Reinhardt didn't hold back in pulling his dick out of pants watching it speing free.  He sighs with relief, letting it breathe.

 

His brain didn't have any mercy in projecting the image of Lúcio having the tip of the large cock in his mouth.  He trembles, hand gripping his member just to torture himself.  Giving up, he started with slow strokes, going from base to top.  He fought as hard as he could to not let his imagination go wild, but it's impossible.  

 

He could see Lúcio doing everything he can to tease him.  He would bit everywhere in his torso with his fangs, licking off the blood from them, tenderly asking for more.  How can Reinhardt say no to that?  Maybe he could take his whole dick full force, bobbing his head up and down while his tongue lathers his saliva around the huge cock.  He would give light nibbles, sucking hard.

 

Reinhardt practically wailed, stroking quickens as his free hand goes under his shirt to massage his chest, grasping at them for dear life.  He pinched at his nipple, making his mouth hang.  His hips shift to the air nonstop along with the strokes hearing his own bed creak and shake.  He needs to stop before anyone gets suspicious.

 

His hand says otherwise, now pumping aggressively at his aching cock.  He squirms, feeling absolutely helpless with his body’s desire.  All his brain needed to do is to put one last image of him and Lúcio actually fucking; to have his dick inside the young man, to shift against him while hearing him moan and wail.  Reinhardt would embrace him further, whispering words of comfort.  They would both reach their climax together and let the sensation of exhaustion and satisfaction hit them.  

 

That seemed to do the trick.  Reinhardt’s eyes rolled back, orgasm finally hitting him as his dick shot white strings of cum over his abdomen.  He pumps his dick a little more to make the orgasm linger just a bit longer, muffling his own moans with his mouth.  

 

He sinks deeper onto the bed; shame hit him like a ton of bricks.  How could he have let himself think of a friend, a loved one like that?  They just started.  He can't be thinking of this now. If Lúcio saw him like this, what would he think?

 

O-o-o-o-o-o

 

Lúcio was on his stomach over the bed, groaning and whining.  He aggressively bites at the pillow while his hips shift against the surface of the mattress.  His dick gave an aching twitch, futile to ignore.  He begins his rough grind, rolling his hips, teeth still nibbling at the poor pillow.  It is the only thing he will have to deal with at this moment.  He’s in too deep.  His brain is out of his control, forcing the image of him practically want to ravishing the old man.  His hand sneaks under his pants from behind, fingers teasing ever so slowly at his entrance.  

 

That silhouette of Reinhardt’s dick, the sheer size of it; it's so fucking big! He wants to grind the fuck out of that cock.  He wants to have it in his mouth.  He wants the tip to touch his entrance, to be covered in a layer of lube and slowly make its way inside Lúcio.  He wants that thing deep inside him hitting his prostate with every shift and make him cum nonstop.

 

But Lúcio's dominant side wants to keep the large man trapped, sinking his fangs hard at the wide neck to taste that sweet blood.  He can't forget his first time tasting his blood when Reinhardt received that injury.  He can't forget the taste.  He’d have the man under his control as the large cock would fuck him.  He would leave bite marks and bruises all over his torso.  He would make Reinhardt roar as Lúcio would feel him release inside him.

 

His body stops shifting, his eyes open up with the realization on what he is doing.  Shame hits him.  He rolls over his back, facing up at the ceiling, questioning himself.  He ignored his own hardness adding with his growling stomach, debating whether he should face Reinhardt the next day.  

 

_Hiya, Rein! I imagined us fucking last night! Also I just love that flavor of your blood! It brings a nice kinky touch!_

 

“Note to self: Never say that.  Ever.”  He mutters to himself as his stomach gives another growl.

 

Being hungry and horny is the worst.

 

O-o-o-o-o-o

 

“Angela… You’re an idiot.” Jack blatantly admits.  Angela rolls her eyes, doing one last check up with Genji to check if his new prosthesis is working in its full capability.  “You jumped without thinking.  What if the test didn't work?”

 

“What matters is that it worked.” She said, gesturing at the current display of her vitals on one of the holographic screens.  They are back to normal.  Her heart rate returned, any sign of color on her face returned.  In other words, she didn't look undead. “The only reason it worked fast is because I acted fast.  If this works on Lúcio, it could take longer.”

 

“That’s, Dr. Zeigler for you.  Always determined.” Genji adds, stretching his new arm along with the fingers.  “But you did jump without thinking.”  He admits.

 

She scoffs; offended he isn't taking her side at all.  Yet, the more she thought of it, the more it dawns to her.  Despite scientific back up, she did act irrationally.  “I noticed the signs. I didn't accept Lúcio’s condition until it was already too late.  A lot will understand because… well once you hear the word ‘vampire’ you shrug it off as fairytales.  I hold myself responsible.”  

 

Jack and Genji stayed silent, unsure what else to add.  “You’re doing all you can.” The cyborg assures her.

 

“But will it work on him now?” Jack adds, remembering that little detail.  “That DJ already has blood in his stomach.”

 

“I can't answer that.  All I need is his creator’s blood to find out.”

 

Then comes that.  Winston claims that the vampire he located still remained in the same country he was found a 34 hours ago.  If they can plan their moves carefully, perhaps they have an advantage.   “Well, I need my fastest members for this.”

 

“Yo!” Genji is quick to raise his hands.  

 

“Genji, you just got your arm back.” Angela glares at her patient.  

 

“And I am thankful for that, Doctor.”

 

“I’ll go too.” Lena walks into the infirmary, holding her jacket which’s sleeve was torn off.

 

“Me too! These creatures are fast, right?  With us and a new invention of mine I think we have a chance.”  Winston adds, walking in while holding a piece of small tech in his hands.  

 

“New invention?” Jack raised his eyebrows.

 

“Let’s just say that skinny junker helped out a bit.” Winston adds, embarrassed to even admit it.  “Maybe we could use Zaryanova’s gravity technology…”

 

“Shall I report this to Lúcio?” Genji stretches his reattached arm.  

 

Angela sighs, holding closely the tablet over her chest.  She turns around to him and shook her head.  “Just tell him about pursuing the creator.  But don't tell him about my discovery.  I fear on getting his hopes up.” She brushes her front locks, exhaling checking again Genji’s vitals.  

 

“I think he should know.  He deserves the right Angela.” Lena insists.  

 

“Catch the guy.  Then we will reveal it.” Jack made clear.  “Understood?”  

 

Lena huffed, looking away to hide the fact that she’s upset.  “Aye, sir.” She presses her lips.  “Oy, can I beat the living shit out of that man?”

 

“This is not some revenge tale.  Don't let it get to you.” Jack warned walking by her.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Lúcio requested through video call to communicate with Lena, Ana and Genji at once.  He proceeded with his long list of apologies to each of them for his previous actions.  They repeated on and on how they forgave him and knew the man they fought wasn’t him.  The real Lúcio wouldn’t do harm.  

 

But to him, it doesn’t change the fact that he still did it, that he left Genji without an arm, that he gave Lena superficial scratches and that he could have attacked Ana if he took the chances.  

 

“Love, the only damage you did is you gave Genji the chance to spam hand puns.” Lena adds with pure distaste.  “I swear he and Emily will get along.  The pun lover she is…” She whispers closer to the screen.

 

“I have got to _hand_ it to you, Lúcio.” Genji spoke from the background.  Lena lets out a loud groan while the cyborg chuckles.

 

“We forgive you, Lúcio.” Ana aims the camera to her.  “But I thank you for saving me from Reaper.”

 

Lúcio sighed, the memory of that scenario returning to him.  His stomach clenched, remembering how his body reacted after drinking Reaper’s blood.  Whatever that shit was, it tasted nothing like blood.  He almost got queasy again just by thinking about it.  

 

“Lúcio?” Ana pulls him away from his thoughts.

 

“Uh… No, I should be thankful.  Y-you had patience with me, Ana.  You helped me when I was a mess!  I don’t know how to repay you.”

 

“I have two ways you can repay me.  1.  Do not give up and 2. Break Reinhardt’s heart and I will break you.” She says with the sweetest smile.  Lúcio stares at her, expression blank unsure how to react to such thing.  “If your relationship was a secret, you are horrible at hiding it.” She chuckled taking a sip of her tea.  

 

“Uh… It wasn’t.”

 

O-o-o-o-o-o

 

“It's just unfair.  Totally unfair.  I tried to convince the others to see you directly but they said no.” Hana fussed, watching Lúcio shrug through the screen of her tablet, lying on his stomach over the bed.

 

Lúcio chortles. “For a good reason.  Though its weird they let Reinhardt in.”

 

Her jaw drops, needing a moment to absorb his words.  “....Reinhardt went in your room?!  But Morrison said no one is allowed!”  She gasps.  “He made his orders clear to him.”

 

“He did?”

 

“Whoaaaa, old man lion disobeyed direct orders! He really does love you!” Hana cheers.  “So sweet it can give me diabetes!”

 

“Oh god, Hana.” Lúcio covers his face with a blanket, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.  He can't tell if it's actually happening or if it's something mental.

 

“Your relationship isn’t much a secret here, unless you weren't trying to make it a secret.  I hope so because you two lacked subtlety.”

 

“Huh?” Lúcio raised an eyebrow.  “No, I didn’t plan this to be a secret.  I’m tired of them now.  Just… don’t tell the media.”

 

“Cross my heart and hope to die. Hey, but you know you still can tell me anything, right?” Hana made clear, her cheerful attitude gone.  She wants him to be relaxed with her.  After being briefed on the mission, all she wanted to do was be in his side, to give him that comfort a friend can give.  But with the newfound rules, she will have to settle with technology.  

 

Lúcio’s smile fades.  “Last mission went horrible.  I didn't want to…  I did.  Now my sonic amplifier is busted.” Lúcio reaches out to his nightstand and pulls out his cracked visor.  He couldn’t believe his team had it in the first place.   “Maybe I can still fix this.” He touches the side of the visor, rethinking on the materials he needs.  Another touch and the material break to pieces.  Lúcio stares at the broken object for a whole minute.  

 

“... It was weak anyway! It already went through a lot.  Winston can make a new one!”

 

“My fans are already wondering why I am so inactive on my twitter.  The last thing I need is for a paparazzi to reveal what I am.”  He bites his lip, a fang peaking out.  “DJ’s new gimmick or new lifestyle?”

 

Hana scoffs.  “Who's going to believe them?”

 

“The weird kind.”  The conspiracy theorist. Those are the worst kind of fans.

 

She nods, understanding.  She has seen holovids of ridiculous conspiracies related to her.  Some hilarious while some offensive as fuck.  “Point taken.  I could post a selfie we took together two weeks ago.  I’ll just lie and say its current.”

 

“Sounds like a good idea.  Show me the pic.  Refresh my memory.”  He receives the image almost instantly and a sense of nostalgia hits him.  “God… I was a handsome fucker.”

 

“You still are.” Hana complements.  

 

Lúcio blushes.  “Thanks D.Va.  I needed that.  I wonder when I’ll be reported on the next mission.  Last thing we need to do is catch that guy. Maybe beat him up a bit.” He mumbled under his breath.

 

“Just don't kill him.” Hana replied.

 

“I don't see why not.”

 

“Uh, you may not want to do that.” Hana tries to keep her composure.  

 

“Why?” Lúcio had enough of waiting.  He didn't have plans on continuing the moral act.  He is now just frustrated and if he is stuck like this forever; at least he can punch the man who made him like this.

 

“We kind of… Need him alive.  Wait! He isn't alive… We need him intact!”  

 

“We? Hana, what the heck are you sayin?”  Lúcio glares at the camera.  His expression shows shock as he gasps.  “Wait! Is there a chance I might be-”

 

“LÚCIO!! SHHH!! Damn it! Morrison ordered us to keep quiet!” Hana urged, looking behind her to check if anyone is looking.

 

“Why a secret?!” Lúcio begged for an answer but kept his tone to a whisper.

 

Hana groans, brushing back her hair.  “Because of that!! You are getting your hopes high!!”

 

He had no counter argument for that.  He remained quiet for a minute, huffing out a gust of air.  “So you all aren't sure this ‘cure’ will work?”

 

Hana stayed quiet, looking away from him.  Lúcio will take that as an answer.  He drops back to bed, feeling like this all futile.  “Why are we even trying?”

 

Hana sighs.  “Why not?”

 

Lúcio looks back at his tablet.  “Hmm?”

 

“Why not try? Is better than living without knowing.” She says, giving him a soft smile.  

 

Lúcio groans, rubbing his forehead constantly.  He wants to deny it but she has a point.  “I’m sorry.  You’re right.  I'm just an impatient asshole…  Still, I have that feeling I should go on this mission.  Without me, you all will be in a disadvantage.”

 

“That is going to take some convincing from the superiors…” Hana adds.  “But for you, I'll see what I can do.  I… Can't make promises though.”  She decides to hold back on any comment showing she objects.

 

He felt like he manipulated her but smiles.  “Thanks and I’m sorry…”

 

Hana focused the next five minutes in trying to cheer him up again, cracking a few of her special jokes and anecdotes.  After receiving a few giggles, she relaxed.  At least she was able to calm him down.

 

When their chatting ended, Lúcio resumed with listening to music, letting his mind wonder.  Resting over the bed, he let the tunes bring up memories of his home, the Favelas.  All his family and friends are waiting for him along with his mother.  They all must be wondering when his next visit is.  He could just imagine the smiles on their faces, the embrace of his mother, the atmosphere and the food.  For the first time in a long time his body relaxed.

 

The sound of the door sliding open catches Lúcio off guard.  The last thing he expects was another secret visit.  A smile curved, already knowing who it is.  He didn’t even look back. “Ya miss me, leão?”

 

“Excuse me?” That voice didn’t belong to Reinhardt at all.  Lúcio’s eyes widened, bolting up from his bed to find his now unexpected visitor.  It was Hanzo of all people.  Lúcio watches the door behind Hanzo close, making an audible click.  The archer didn’t say a word but his eyes did all the talking. His deadpan look sends a chill down Lúcio’s spine.  

 

 _Lúcio, do something.  Now!_  

 

“How’s Genji?”

 

_Perfect! Remind him of his injured brother!_

 

“Improved.  Dr. Zeigler finished repairing him.” Hanzo arms crossed and narrowed his eyes.  

 

Lúcio momentarily looks away.  He could hear it loud and clear: the archer’s heartbeat.  He forces his mind to focus on the soft music playing, wishing the volume was higher.  He’s glad he ate just an hour ago.  “Great! I’m glad!  You have no idea how horrible-”

 

“Says the man who put him in such state.” Hanzo remarked, eyes switching to the window curtains.  The archer walks towards its, grabbing the cloth and pulling it away by a few inches.  He watches Lúcio jump off the bed like a frog and squeeze to the corner of the wall, avoiding the rays of sunshine.  He clenched his teeth, holding back the desire to hiss at Hanzo.

 

Hanzo gave out a “tch” sound, letting go of the curtains having enough in intimidating the DJ.  “In these walls, in this watchpoint, you are still a part of Overwatch.  As long as you aren't hunting for a prey, you are protected from my arrows.”

 

Poetic and symbolic, Lúcio thought.

 

“We are teammates whether I like it or not.  We are teammates until you let that beastly side of yours take over again.  When that happens, I won't hold back.” He made clear.  

 

“Funny coming from a man who attempted murder on his brother.” Well, there it is.  Lúcio just signed his grave.  What’s next? Is Hanzo going to pull out a knife?

 

“Did I make myself _clear_?” A human who can summon dragons is making a vampire shit his pants.  That takes guts.  

 

“Yeah, man… I hear ya.  Cool.  Okay.  Got it!” He adds thumbs up, praying he’s not sweating.

 

Hanzo scoffs in annoyance, walking closer to the DJ.  Lúcio questioned if that was a wise choice from the start.  He was already blocked by the corner of the wall.  He has nowhere else to go.  Hanzo halts his steps; a foot of distance between them.  “If you want to remain in one piece, I suggest you don't hurt Genji again.  Or anyone…”

 

Despite Hanzo being shorter than a majority of the teammates, he still beats Lúcio by a good chunk of inches so he’s able to pull of the intimidation card pretty good.  Curse Lúcio’s short stature. He parts from the vampire and head to the door.

 

Lúcio’s body slides down to the floor, catching his breath.  He’s not sure what to feel about this.  Insulted? Offended?  He and Hanzo never got along from the start.  Maybe that’s why he doesn’t take this too personal.  Still, the mild fear lingered.  Perhaps he lets it slide, seeing how Genji always treasured him.  Despite their past incident, Genji is trying his best to fix things up between them.

 

Lúcio although always the optimistic didn't believe it was possible for things to fix up between Genji and Hanzo.  The man thought he killed his brother and lived with it for around ten years.  

 

And yet here is Hanzo, threatening Lúcio: the man that ripped Genji’s arm off.  If Lúcio didn't hold back, he could have murdered his friend.  All Hanzo is doing is trying to protect his brother.  He is now taking all the chances he finds. Despite what happened between the Shimada brothers in the past, Hanzo is finding ways to subtly protect his brother.  

 

In other words, he cares.

 

Did Lúcio even had the right to remind Hanzo of his past, after what he did just hours ago?  Boy, now he’s feeling guilty.  “I'm sorry.”

 

Hanzo halts his trip to the door, turning around and raising his eyebrows.  “Pardon?”

 

“I am sorry for what I said.  I didn't have the right to bring up something that isn’t my business.” Lúcio stands up straight, making full eye contact.  “And I am sorry for hurting Genji.  I am not asking for trust or forgiveness.”

 

Hanzo isn't sure how to react to this.  His hand reaches to the control panel.

 

“You know… It fills Genji with joy seeing your protective side.”  Lúcio adds.

 

Hanzo halts working with the control panel, taking in his words.  Lúcio expected a reply but instead watched Hanzo leave the room, the door making an audible ‘click’ sound.

 

Lúcio rubbed his jaw, wincing over his aching gums.  His stomach also gave a painful churn.  It took him a great amount of mental strength to not think about pouncing the archer.  “Fucking dick.” He hissed at nothing remembering the sun trick Hanzo pulled on him.

 

Standing up, his two legs wobbling, he goes to the mirror and again takes a good look at himself.  As cliche as it sounds, he did have the urge to punch and shatter the mirror, watch it go in pieces.  But instead he resorted to pulling out a blanket from his drawers and cover up the mirror.  This is not the time to be overdramatic.

 

“Think happy thoughts…” He told himself, trying to remember a mental technique Zenyatta taught him.

 

Reinhardt.

 

Lúcio touches his cold lips, remembering their makeout session.  It's the only way to prove to himself it actually happened.  If he was human, he knows they both would find a way to make it work.  

 

But now? Is he stuck like this? Stuck in a young body while Reinhardt continues with his aging?

 

Great! Now he’s depressed all over again.

 

His eyes catch the screen of his computer switching on, flickering.  Walking towards it he catches various heavily corrupt images switch every millisecond.  Did his computer catch a virus?  “Athena, force shut down on my computer.” He ordered, waiting for a response but nothing came.  “Athena?”  He call out, welcomed again with silence.  

 

Red eyes observed the monitor.  The glitching came to a halt, computer monitor going pitch black. Without his knowledge, black mist seeped under the door, slithering its way towards him.  Lúcio’s body goes rigid, seeing an image pop up, that of a purple and white sugar skull logo.

 

The screen again turns black as a small text types out.

 

-Don’t bother calling.  You’re isolated, amigo. _

 

Panicked, he turns around but freezes.  Realization hits him too late.  He isn't alone.  Right in front of him stood a familiar mercenary wearing an all black suit, face hiding behind a skull mask.  His hands gripped at the large shotguns, a growl slipping from his lips.

 

“Hello, fucker.” Reaper seethed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *jazz hands* I'm getting a hang in writing cliffhangers~ Yeah, Reaper is still bitter for what happened. 
> 
> If anyone here who speaks German or Portuguese notice I wrote something wrong, please don't hesitate in correcting me!


	11. Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is on a desperate search for Lucio. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: This fic turns 1 year old tomorrow. :D
> 
> Okay... So I apologize for being gone. This chapter had me stuck for MONTHS. And ot had to take a hurricane and boredom to finally be able to finish this. I am so sorry to all my readers!
> 
> Also yes Hurricane Maria hit my island pretty bad but me and my family are managing okay. Fic writing really helps manage my anxiety.

“Hey! Mr. Shimada!” The sound of spurs echoed through the hall. Jessie McCree rushes up as fast as he could to Hanzo, catching his breath. “I’ve been looking for you! So, uh… ya had a talk with the little frog bat?”

Hanzo raised his eyebrow, surprised. “Good guess.” He peeks behind the cowboy. “Or were you eavesdropping?”

McCree cringed, unsure how to reply to that. He raises his hands in defense. “I was just checking on you two. I mean, after what happened to Genji it was obvious your next move was to confront the DJ.”

An awkward silence comes. Hanzo didn’t begin to walk and yet didn’t look at McCree. His eyes stared at the corridor, his mind almost distracted.

McCree pulls his hat down. “So, uh… permission to speak freely?”

“I am not your superior. There is no need to ask that.” Hanzo replied.

“Yeah but, it involves a very honest opinion, so I’d thought I still ask.” McCree warns, clearing his throat.

The archer raises his eyebrow. “Which is?”

McCree hesitates. He likes this guy and spending time conversing with him is great but he needs to speak up. “That was a dick move what you did with the curtains.”

Hanzo’s eyes widened. “You saw?”

“I just heard.” McCree confessed, giving out a nervous chuckle, but in reality he is pissed. 

“I just left him a warning. Intimidation. I wasn’t going to kill him.” The archer adds to the cowboy, arms crossing.

“An understandable reaction coming from a guy afraid of his brother's wellbeing. Still dickish, but understandable. Just don’t do it again. I’ll stop you if I have to.” McCree reminds him. “Perhaps Genji will do that first. After all, he and Lúcio are tight.”

“I wasn’t aware of that.” Hanzo added, not giving a sharp retort. His tone remained calm. Walking away, he sees McCree follow him. A cold breeze hit the skin of his exposed shoulder, his back giving a strange shiver.   
They both make it to the kitchen. “Then again, I don’t know much on what happened to him after our deadly fight years ago. I know he suffered a lot when adjusting to his modifications. Yet I see him so optimistic, so sociable with the others. He still crack his jokes. And yet, he’s different.”

“A lot happened in just ten years.” McCree adds. “You remember, right? You dropped your bow and arrow during training as soon as you heard Genji’s injuried. You still care about him.”

Hanzo pulls out an apple from the fridge, staring at it for long seconds after closing the fridge door. “You are aware you are talking to a man that thought he killed his brother.”

“I won’t relate, but I ain't a saint myself.” McCree admits, taking one second to remember his past. 

Hanzo takes his words into consideration, nodding. “Am I even allowed to care again after what I did to him?”

McCree looked away, not sure how to answer that while he rubbed the back of his neck. “Genji already gave you the OK.”

Hanzo chuckles. “Are you not going to continue reprimanding me for threatening your friend?”

McCree pulls out a can of beer from the fridge and slams it shut. “Believe me, I am upset. I think Lúcio already learned his lesson. He’s already on house- er… room arrest and has blood in his hands, or so they say. I mean, he didn’t kill according to reports. He stopped halfway on his preys. I gotta tell you. That. Takes. Guts. Maybe he won’t have much control but he isn’t weak. He gives his all. I’m gonna be careful with him. Heck all of us will. The older soldiers won’t go easy on him now and we shouldn't either. But I can’t forget he is just an unlucky guy who was thrown into hell.” He adds, walking towards the exit.

“That is understandable.” Hanzo finally takes a bite of the apple, noticing McCree turning around intending to leave through the exit of the kitchen. “McCree.” The gunslinger halts his footsteps and turns around. “Are you occupied-” A loud bang catches them off guard. Both McCree and Hanzo look towards the source, leading to Lúcio’s quarters. In no time both agents rush to find the cause.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The gunshot echo throughout the top floor of the Watchpoint. Reinhardt jolts from his bed, confused knowing by the fact that the training room is deep underground from the sleeping quarters, making it impossible to hear any noise from any weapon. Only one thing passed by his mind: Lúcio.

Reinhardt bolts from his bed, rushing out of his room and runs through the corridors, feet picking up speed. 

“It sounded close. Too close! Could he? He wouldn’t!” Reinhardt’s mind screamed, forcing himself to remember every detail he saw in Lúcio’s room. In his eyes there were no traces of weapons. Not even his sonic amplifier could cause such a noise. Did he do it himself? He picks up the pace. Along the way he catches a white flashing streak pass by him, revealing to be Lena who is also desperate to reach to Lúcio’s location. 

Jack and Ana followed behind, not saying a word as they followed Reinhardt. They didn’t need to ask where the others were going. They all knew who is the first they need to look for.

Reinhardt eyes catches the door of Lúcio’s quarters wide open, heart beating in a rapid pace to the point that he felt dizzy. It is like his body wanted to regurgitate an organ.

Please don’t. For the love of God please don’t! 

The image is already on his mind, the body of Lúcio resting on the floor as a pool of blood spreads over the surface. Lúcio’s corpse would be holding is a gun while a bullet hole is located over his forehead. Getting into his room, his breathing stopped, the sight not what he expected. There is is a small puddle of blood. No body. No weapon. Only a trail of bloodied footprints that led out of the room. The footprints stopped meters away from the door.

Reinhardt walks inside, desperate to search for the healer. He removes the blankets over the bed, nothing. He opened the closets and still didnt find him. He checked the windows, untouched. His eyes winced as he watches the sun set. Ana walks in, taking notice of Lúcio’s computer, screen flickering as the symbol of the sugar skull remained. 

“He isn’t here…” Lena whispers, confused.

“The door was wide open.” Ana adds.

“These aren’t his footprints.” Jack hissed, getting up from the ground after analyzing the clue. “Dammit! He’s here!”

“Who is here? Where is he?!” Reinhardt barked, hands balling to a fist. 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lúcio gasps, waking in a whiplash. His senses are on overdrive. He could hear almost every heartbeat meters away. His gums ached and his stomach flipped. Where is he? How did he get here? Why can't be barely move? 

The sound of heavy leather boots catches him off guard. Eyes flutter open, head trying to regain the strength he needs to move it. Blurred vision could only decipher the man in front of him, the only source of light being a dim lightbulb swinging side to side. He looks down to himself, surprised to find thick metal chains wrapped around most of his torso including his legs as he sat over a metal chair drilled on the ground.

“This was used for interrogation.” Reaper whispered. 

The memory came to Lúcio. Before he fell unconscious, Reaper snuck into his room and before Lúcio could act, he was shot in the chest. Last thing he remembers was falling on the floor, hand over his wound, looking up at the masked man with confusion. It didn't kill him. That is obvious. Reaper expected that. He wouldn't waste time chaining up a dead corpse.

Lúcio snarls at the mercenary, body trying to jump forward to attack. Reaper just watches him from a certain distance, a few meters at most, his arms crossed glaring at Lúcio. After his moment of struggle, Lúcio stops himself as the ache in his chest rises. He looks down to find his tank top drenched in blood but his wound almost finished in healing. 

Going back to Reaper, he didn't know what he was looking at. He couldn't detect a single heartbeat from this man. It was like he was dead, like him. 

Reaper walks toward him, one hand going under his coat and pull out a shotgun. Lúcio flinches but stays quiet, staring at the weapon with subtle dread. 

Reaper did not aim or pull the trigger. He slams the edge of the shotgun at Lúcio’s face, twice to indulge at the pain of his prisoner. Sadly he will have to live with the fact that the harm he caused will heal in minutes. “That was damn relieving.”

“Shooting me on the chest wasn’t?”

“I knew it wouldn’t kill you. I just want to see you in pain.” Reaper seethed, pulling out a small remote from the inside pocket of his trenchcoat. With one click of a button a holographic screen materialize right in front of Lúcio, revealing a familiar face.

“You…” Lúcio whispers, watching through the screen someone align what seems to be the camera.

Once the person behind the camera finishes with the set up, she sits down and gives a long stare at Lúcio. “¡Oye, Idiota! We want him alive, remember?” She hissed at the mercenary.

“I didn’t kill him.” Reaper protested. “Kind of. Just a little beat up. He can’t die, remember?” He reminds the hacker. 

Sombra groans, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She looks to her left side where Widowmaker stood. The sniper’s eyes shot daggers right at where the image of Lúcio is located. “Hey, is it just me or do you two have heavy grudges against him? Was the mission that bad?” 

“Just get to the point.” Widowmaker whispers.

“Right. Right.” Sombra clears her throat, looking back to Lúcio. “Tanto tiempo, amigo.” 

Lúcio gave a long blank stare, his eyes later squinting. “Of all people.”

“Look sorry our second meet up has to be like this but it's part of my job. You understand, don't you?” She shrugs, her nails tapping over the surface of her desk. She leans closer to take a good look at Lúcio. She almost didn’t recognize him due to the darkness, the loss of color on his skin and his eyes. “En serio que estas jodido...” 

“Nãaao, cê acha?” Lúcio snaps back.

“I had that coming.” 

He scoffs. “You decide to work for Talon? A little hypocritical coming from someone like you.” 

“That someone helped you getting the codes to infiltrate Vishkar’s building in Rio. You wouldn't be where you are now if it weren't for me.” She makes clear. “Now, let’s talk business.” 

Lúcio takes another glimpse at Reaper. “So Reaper came alone?”

“Well, duh. I ain't risking you eating me up. No offense.” She adds.

Lúcio slips a curse under his breath. “Just get it over with. I’m not even out of Gibraltar. What makes you think I can’t just scream and let the others find me-”

“We can make you human again.” 

Lúcio halts his struggles. “What?” 

Sombra swipes her fingers on air, multiple files materializing revealing images and articles. “I have the exact location of the man who attacked you. With the information I got from that Mercy lady-”

“Hacked.” Lúcio corrected.

“Whatever, our scientists can make the cure as soon as we capture the man.” Her eyes turned to the side. 

It almost sounds like a steal. He almost smiled if it weren’t for that one detail. “There is always a catch.” 

She taps her chin. “Like always, rana. We do something for you and you do something for us. Talon wishes for a blood sample and a few minor studies on your anatomy. They’d also like some info regarding your healing technology. Well, Vishkar’s actually.”

“Now Talon is seeing they need a healer so bad?” Lúcio teases, grin exposing his fangs.

“We are overdue.” Sombra admits.

The offer is tempting. To Lúcio’s eyes he feels like his teammates are taking an eternity to just go and find that man. Uninvited thoughts constantly invade his mind, like a little demon on his shoulder that would not shut up.

They want to have you as a lab rat. 

Overwatch doesn't care in getting your humanity back.

There is no hope in becoming human again.

You're better off dead. You don't want to hurt others so why not end it?

He ticks his tongue, shaking his head sideways while his loose dreads fall off his shoulder. “Forget it.” It doesn't matter what the little demon says to him. Not even Talon can be trusted.

“Oh I'm sorry! I forgot that you wanted to stay like this!” She switches off the holographic files. “Look, I’m trying to help you here! Talon wanted to do worse with you. It took me this long convincing them to even have mercy on you.” She whispers, teeth clenching. “Just please, roll with it and you’ll survive!”

Lúcio red eyes pierce at hers, arms again struggling from their bindings. “You may keep your word. Talon has history that they don’t. Think about that.”

“You’re going to let yourself get killed!” She argues, trying to knock some sense to him. She didn't want him dead. At all. She is trying her best to send him that message. Lúcio could see it and he appreciates it. Still it doesn't change the fact she is an agent of Talon, no matter what reason she gives. 

“My answer is still no.” That is his final answer.

“This was a waste of time.” Reaper snarled, forcing the screen to disappear. “Then again, death doesn't scare you. Not even decapitation, am I right?”

Lúcio didn't flinch. All he sees Reaper do is open the door of the room. Lúcio panics, expecting to find actual sunlight, closing his eyes shut. After seconds in not feeling any burning, he opens his eyes finding an empty hallway. His memories kick in, revealing he is on the other side of the watchpoint, near the storage room where it all started.

His lips shut tight, his stomach gave an aching clench. The same followed with the pain in his gums. His nostrils is overloaded with the smell of human blood..

“One last chance, kid. I suggest you say yes.” 

“And you’ll change my mind how?” He forces through his lips. 

Reaper taps his feet. “If you reject this offer, I'll let you go”

“What kind of-”

“Youve been injured. Your body needs nourishment in order to heal, right? Human blood. You wouldn't want to encounter an ally as for your next feast?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Scans say there were no signs of any ship leaving the Watchpoint but nobody trust that claim. They knew their communications got compromised by the infamous Talon hacker. She could be decieving them still. Yet according to witnesses, nobody heard of a ship arriving or take off. Unless they were camoflauged, Jack believes that the intruder is still inside the watchpoint. 

He was against splitting up. He didn’t want anyone to run the risk of bumping into the Reaper or worse, Lúcio. This is how all this mess started. But what choice did they have? 

Hana is set up with Reinhardt. She had her pink pistol ready for anything. She carried an extra small one in her pocket specifically for tranquilizing Lúcio. While following Reinhardt, she took a breather realizing how fast her heart is beating. 

Reinhardt looked down at her, detecting the rise of her anxiety. He places his hand over her shoulder and tried to force a smile. “Believe me, D.Va. I am the same.”

She scoffs. “I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“About what?”

“The fact that we don’t know if Lúcio can even be human again.” She whispers. “How… how can he live like this from now on?”

Reinhardt stayed quiet. “We still don’t know.”

“And yet what if he can’t change back? Just think about it.” She hates how negative she is thinking.

“I’d rather not.” He made clear, looking back at the corridor.

She sniffs, wiping her nose. “Alright.”

Reinhardt halts his footsteps, facing the door of the storage room. Hana joins in looking, a chill going down her spine. “What’s that in your pocket?”

Reinhardt looks down to the side pocket of his pants, forcing a chuckle. “Bait.”

She got the message. “McCree’s meat. He’s not going to be happy about that.” She smirks. Shattering noises catches their attention, leading them to the comunal men’s bathroom. 

“I’ll go in first.” Reinhardt goes inside the room and flips the light switch. Nothing happened. The whole room was too dark until he pulled out a flashlight. Despite his orders, Hana still tried to be close to him. At least what she can do is watch his back.

He aims the flashlight at a mirror, finding it broken, pieces scattered on the floor. “Symbolic.” He thought to himself. He aims it to the ground, avoiding the shards. A breeze sweeps by him, making a chill going down his spine. His hand search his pocket, finding his “secret weapon” gone. He checks again, confused and surprised over his empty pocket.

His ears caught the sound of munching and biting. Reinhardt aimed the flashlight to the direction of the noise, finding someone hunched over at the corner, the front of his body facing the wall. He hears the snarls and squelching noise, nausea emerging at the bottom of his stomach. Reinhardt kneels down to the floor, keeping a good distance away from him. The last thing he wants is to scare him. “Lúcio?” He calls with a whisper. 

Lúcio turns around, biting on the raw meat he found, red eyes piercing like daggers. He gripped at the meat, pulling it away, afraid it would be stolen. “I’d knew I’d find you. What happened?” 

Lúcio didn't answer. He just resumed on finishing his meal, chewing on the juicy treat. Reinhardt inches closer. Lúcio halts what he’s doing and looks towards Reinhardt again. He hisses. “Okay. Distance works.” 

Hana kept her distance, part of her hesitated in entering the comunal bathroom. Once she heard the hissing, her body shook. That convinced her to go in. She keeps her eyes to Reinhardt, ready to shoot if the time comes. The only relief she has is that her weapon won’t kill. Only stun.

Reinhardt felt like a he was hit by a block of concrete. He falls on his back, hearing two gunshots whiz by. Those shots didn’t resemble Hana’s pistol at all. His eyes open up, finding Lúcio on top of him looking up at the real attacker. Reinhardt looks back, finding Reaper on the other side of the comunal shower room, black mist escaping from under h is trenchcoat.

Lúcio rushes foward, tackling with quick speed. Reaper acted fast by forming into mist but the shock made him rematerialize. He shoots twice at Lúcio’s direction but misses. He is too fast. Reinhardt rolls crawls away from danger with swiftness. Hana runs in and shoots at the intruder. Reaper grunts and flinches, turning back to her. 

The distraction was enough for Lúcio to land a hard punch on Reaper’s face. His mask shatters to pieces as his body slams against the bathroom sinks, dropping over the tile floor. Reaper gives an angered growl, standing on all fours, facing at his enemies.

Hana eyes widden when seeing the details of his face, feeling like she is watching something out of a horror movie. The color of his skin is gone. It is all dark grey resembling that of a corpse. An exposed gap on his cheek revealed his sharp teeth while black mist seeps out of the other small orifices His eyes were pitch black with red dots on each of them. 

Reinhardt watches with shock yet something triggers an old memory. “Who…” A familiar face. “No…” An old comrade. “GABRIEL?!”

“You clueless old bastard-” He couldnt finish his sentence as Lúcio holds Reaer down with a headlock. Reaper gives up, forcing all his energy to change back to his mist form before things got worse. The dark cloud escapes through the ventilator leaving no trace behind except for his two shotguns. 

Reinhardt is left with his mouth open, confused, overwhelmed, angry… first Jack and Ana arent dead and now this? Did they know?! Did any of them know?! 

“L-Lúcio…” Hana takes a step back, finding herself caught in the gaze of her friend. Her hand trembles, watching him stand on his legs ever so slowly, red eyes not leaving her sight. He bared his fangs and sniffs her scent drooling. 

Reinhardt snaps out of his stupor, realizing Hana’s predicament. He stands on his knees, hand making contact with a shard of broken mirror. Hana makes her first shot, hitting his leg. He made his first pounce at her, his right leg going numb as he stumbles to the ground. He snarles, trying to get back on his feet but failed.

“D.Va. Get the others. Now!” Reinhardt ordered.

“But-”

“That’s an order!” Before she left, she slides the tranquilizer gun towards Reinhardt’s direction, watching him catch it before she rushes off. Lúcio tries to follow her by crawling but it proved to be impossible. He lets out an angry snarl, fist slamming and breaking part of floor tiles. 

The scent of blood catches his attention. Snfifing the air he turns around eyes catching the small wound over Reinhardt’s wrist.

“I knew that would grab your attention.” Reinhardt smirks, dropping the piece of glass.

Lúcio wanted to crawl towards him but hesitates when looking at the tranquilizer gun Reinhardt was holding. Reinhardt knew if he carried the weapon Lúcio wouldnt dare to get near him. He places it on the floor, showing Luco his empty hands. Not a wise decision. “Drink my blood, Lúcio.”

“...you idiot.” Lúcio whispers while crawling to him. “You fucking idiot.”

Reinhardt rolled his eyes, now irritated. “For what? Willing to donate blood? Take it now! You need it!” 

“I wont stop…” He cries, unable to control himself in getting closer to Reinhardt. “I am fucking starving with this wound…”

“Yes you will. You can stop yourself. I will help you.” Reinhardt kneels to the ground. 

“I won’t stop. I can’t stop…” Tears roll down from his crimson eyes. As he got on his knees, Reinhardt doesn’t hesitate in carressing Lúcio’s face. For a short moment, it looked like Lúcio calmed down, nuzzling and sniffing the scent the warm hand.

“It’s alright. The others will come. Take it.” Reinhardt insists, holding back his own fear. 

“Stop me if I go to far.” Lúcio trembles, feeling his grasp of control fading. “Do what you need to.” 

“I will stop you if its necesary. You will be back in your room before you know it.” Reinhardt assures, heart relieved that Lúcio never mentioned anything regarding suicide. Yet he imagines the thought passing by Lúcio’s mind like a broken record. What else can he do to assure he isn't a danger to others? And yet Lúcio doesn't want to die. He doesn't…

It happened too fast. It was like a sting that slowly grew to a seering pain. Lúcio face is burried deep into the side of Reinhardt’s neck, fangs deep in his flesh as he took his first gulp of blood. It was overwhelming, the taste overpowering. All he wants is more. He takes another gulp, ears hearing the pained groan of his helper.

As odd as it is for Reinhardt, he expected a lot more pain. It still hurts. The sensation of being trapped by the weak point of the body, a claustrophobic feeling rose within his chest. His eyes close shut as his whole shoulder ached, feeling Lúcio sink his fangs deeper. 

Yet another feeling passed. His face flush deep red. To Reinhardt, a sense of enjoyment to this arose. Like all the dreams he kept having this week started to come to life. Reinhardt tries to scold himself, but all he can do is give a low moan.

A minute pass as Lúcio takes another gulp, and another and another. Reinhardt shook his head, now feeling lightheaded. “Lúcio…” He whispers, teeth clenching at the pain as his hands rub against Lúcio’s back. “Now please…”

Lúcio stopped with his drinking but he didnt part form his neck. His body fought on what will be his next action, to continue to feast or stop. His grip over Reinhardt’s shoulders tighten, bruising the skin. He feels the giant cruisaders body go heavy, losing his balance. 

That woke him from his trance. Lúcio parts from his neck, lips and jaw smeared in blood as he hold’s Reinhardt to stop his falling. “Reinhardt? Reinhardt!” 

Reinhardt’s eyes flicker and look at Lúcio giving him a small smile. “Better?” 

Yes. His energy is slowly returning but that doesnt matter. Lúcio lets out a stream of curse words in Portuguese, more tears streaming down. “Why?! Why did you let me do this?” 

“Because it sounded more erotic in my head?” Despite his body going weak, Reinhardt smirks at Lúcio, wiggling his eyebrows.

Lúcio’s jaw dropped. 

“For the love of god, Lúcio. I am kidding… sort of. I did it to avoid worse damage, to help you.” Reinhardt chuckles. “I am just happy you are safe and sound…”

“Reinhardt…”

Reinhardt chuckles while a hand goes to his own bleeding neck. “I must admit that was very… interesting and indulging experience.” Lúcio looks down at him like he’s insane. 

“You’re a fucking-”

He cuts Lúcio off. “And I love you?” 

Lúcio whimpers, holding tight at the crusader almost having the urge to cry. “Crazy old man…” 

“The room is getting darker...” Reinhardt mumbles, eyes unable to stay open. He couldn’t make clear on what Lúcio said to him next. His voice sounded distant, like an echo. Last thing he remembers is the odd sensation of floating.

Reinhardt dreamed in holding Lúcio in his arms, just to assure him he will be protected no matter what. After all he’s been through, he should deserve that treatment. Yet Reinhardt has found himself being protected many times by Lúcio. He smiles at the fact, his stomach feeling all warm and fuzzy on the inside. 

“Reinhardt?” A voice echoes through his dream.

Perhaps due to his loss of blood, he didn’t think straight. He smiles to the voice’s direction. “You have the most beautiful voice I ever heard.” He mumbles.

“Danke. I get that a lot.” The voice gets clear, not matching Lúcio’s at all. His eyes finally have the energy to open up, welcoming the sight of Doctor Angela Ziegler standing next to his bed, checking his vitals. She leans against the bed rails, sighing with relief and turn to him. “[I’d recommend retirement but will you follow it?]”

“[...No]” Reinhardt mumbles, checking on his surroundings. As expected, he is in the infirmary, the holo screens near him showing his vitals. 

“I know it isn’t your thing but stay still. You just had a transfusion. Well that is expected after you offered to donate your blood to Lúcio. For a man your age, that isn’t recommended.” He could detect a glare from her.

“I didn’t want others to get hurt by him.” He turns to her. “We’e all done reckless decisions this week, hadn’t we?”

She looks away from her tablet and sighs. He had a point. She is guilty of that too. “Your plan worked. Still, his strength keeps surprising me. He dragged you almost all the way to the infirmary with his numbed leg.”

“Wow…” Reinhardt looks at her, surprised. “Where is he…?”

“He is well.” Angela smiled. “He isn’t allowed to physically see you yet he would voice call me. He cares a lot about you. A lot.” Her lips curved at the end of her sentence.

He raised his eyebrow. “You’re smiling, Doctor. Do I detect a progress?” 

“They found him. They found the vampire that changed him.”

Reinhardt exhales with relief, looking up at the cieling. His hand drags itself till it reaches to his neck, feeling it already wrapped up over the area Lúcio had bitten. He remembers the scenario crystal clear on how it all happened. He remembers the encounter he has with the enemy.

With Gabriel.

He flinches, chest tightening. Angela detects the pace of his heartbeat increasing. “Reinhardt?”

“Angela, get me Jack and Ana.”

“I’ll check if they are available.” Her response didn’t please him.

His smile fades, eyes now glaring at his doctor. “No. I want them here. Now. Immediatly.” 

By the tone of his voice and the look on his face, she got the message, nodding as she goes and retrieves her former superiors. All Reinhardt could do was wait, feeling his blood boil. His hand gripped hard at the thin rails while his mind pondered on his encounter with another companion he thought had passed away years ago. 

Ana and Jack must take him as a fool. That is for sure.


	12. Antidote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Others hope the antidote will work. Lucio has no hope but keeps it to himself. As for Reinhardt, he is tired of finding out secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I will confess this chapter was done a month ago but the guilt of this hiatus made me afraid to post it. But still I want to finish it at least for the readers who stick around since the beginning and all I wanted say is thank you~
> 
> Im working on the final chapter which will have the good ol nsfw.

A quiet night in the old city was something unusual. The streets and alleyways would be filled with young tourist and locals drinking their life away while listening to the blaring noises of latino music. It would have been a perfect time to search for food. And yet here he is, standing in the middle of the park located right in front of the town’s catholic church. 

His eyes search around, trying to find anything that would peak his interest and his stomach. He catches the view of what seems to be a person sitting alone in the bench, arms crossed and hunched while wearing a hoodie. He tilts his head, not detecting a strong heartbeat from him. It was slow, almost inaudible. [“One of us, eh?”] He mutters to himself, not hesitating in walking to the bench. 

He sits next to the young man, hoping to get his attention. The stranger didn’t stir. He just kept to himself. [“You must be new here.”]

[“Huh, what?”] The young man in the hoody looked at him. 

[“Do you speak spanish?”] 

[“A… Little.”] The hooded young man mumbles, aligning his hoodie in the darkness, keeping his distance on the bench. [“Just the basic.”] 

His first idea is that the young man is a newborn. He could tell by the gestures. He stood still yet his eyes were hyper aware of everything surrounding him. [“How long were you like this?”] 

The young man didn’t react negatively to the question. He simply shrugs, arms crossed. He is too shy to be make more eye contact. [“A week.”] He answers, rubbing his hands together. [“Why so curious? Do I look like a lost child?”] 

[“Kind of.”]

[“Alright then. Got any life tips to live this godforsaken life?”] The young man sounded irritated, wanting to end this random meet up.

The man huffs, not sure why he did it. He doesn’t need to anymore. Old habits die hard. [“Well… Whenever you hunt for food, never leave them alive. I know for a newborn like yourself it sounds overwhelming but it is for the best. The last thing you need is to accidentally create another one of us and abandon it.”] The stranger rambles on, completely unaware of what is about to come. 

The young man looks up, eyes seemingly gazing at shining moonlight. But his eyes were truly focused at the top of the nearest building, catching the shadowed figure. He forces out a chuckle. [“A little hypocritical.”] 

The man raises his eyebrows, confused by his statement. The young man’s voice is clearer. Although his accent is visible, now his pronunciation is on point. [“Purely hypocritical coming from the same guy who did the same with his little tiny friend.”]

[“What… do you mean?”] He turns to him, intending to have a clear view of this newborn. The young man removes his hoodie. His loose dreadlocks spill out, red eyes piercing with a rising anger. Every facial characteristics triggered the vampire’s memory, remembering that night where he left his prey to die. [“You… holy fuck… It really is you.”]

[“That is the first thing you say? Are you fucking serious?!”] Lúcio clenches his teeth, slamming his fist over the concrete bench, leaving a spiderweb of cracks. 

The stranger flinches, tripping off the bench. He regains his balance, standing up with his arms raised. “Okay, okay wait!” He slips back to English.

“Where is that tiny friend of yours?” Lúcio stood up, stretching his hands and balling it to a fist. 

“Her? Anything but little! She is older than me! I don’t know where that bitch is! I couldn’t stand tagging along with her.” He stepped back but stumbled over uneven cobblestones. He has been told how newborn vampires acted: rash and with no consideration for the consequences. “Maybe we can talk about this…?” 

That was just a cheap excuse of a distraction as he bolts away from his location, praying he will lose the newborn. But Lúcio didn’t follow him. He stayed on his current location, arms crossed and listening to the startling comotion through his earpiece. It didn’t take long to hear the fast snappings of multiple bear traps, a laughing junker.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?” The stranger yells at the background. 

“BANZAI!” Junkrat cheered. 

Lúcio’s shoulder’s relax and lets out a whistle. That is one part of the mission done. The thought that he is close to getting his humanity back was enticing. But he couldn’t deny his blood boiled. If he still had any. Anger built up, the desire to teach said vampire a lesson is overwhelming.

He makes his way to the vampire’s direction, taking his time. Part of of him wanted to beat the crap out of the creature. Another part tells himself to calm down, to control himself. It's taken a lot of work not to let himself be distracted by the scent of human blood. 

He isn’t doing that on his own. Mercy and Winston invented an odd bracelet contraption that helps lower his senses. So the smell of blood is minimized. It isn’t comfortable. It makes him feel lightheaded but it serves its purpose.

He makes it deep into the alley, catching the vampire attempting to escape the two bear traps that were drilled to the ground. Both had his legs pinned. There is no way to escape unless he wants to lose a limb. “You really want to lose both legs?” 

“Okay, first of all let me explain! We needed shelter and we were starving and you just popped up- If I knew you were that celebrity then maybe-” He catches the young man’s glare intensify. “You weren’t supposed to bite my hand!” 

“What else did you expect?” Lúcio taps his foot, arms crossed. He took the moment to enjoy the sight in front of him.

“Lúcio, I don’t mean to interrupt your revenge but you can’t forget our priority.” Winston appears next to him, hoping the next part goes smoothly. 

“Can’t we just blow him up?” Junkrat peaks from behind, tempted to pull the trigger button.

“No!” Zarya scolds, pulling the switch away from him. 

Lúcio exhales, knowing it is true. This isn’t the time for revenge. “How about we strike a deal?” He walks to the vampire. “There is something I need from you. And if you give it to me, I will compensate you.” 

The vampire stared at him like he was insane. He looks back at the teammates and back to Lúcio. “Like I can be compensated with $5,000?” 

“If that’s what you want.” Lúcio didn’t seem surprised by the amount of cash. “I just want a sample of your blood. If you have any.” 

The vampire tilts his head, confused to the point of laughter. “It is worthless. It taste like nothing. You’re wasting your time.” 

Lúcio had enough of his attitude, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him down. Despite his short height, he already looks intimidating enough. “If I wanted to fucking drink your blood then I would have done earlier! Now do you accept my offer?” He lets him go. “Think about it. You’ll still live you pathetic undead life.” 

“It’s not like I had a choice.” The vampire huffed. 

“I am not here for a pity party. Do. You. Accept. My. Offer?” Lúcio’s foot tapping gets aggressive. 

“If I say no?” 

“Then good luck getting out of the bear trap. Wouldn’t want to permanently lose your legs or be here when the sun rises.” That last sentence seem to do the trick. The vampire pulls up his sleeve, admitting defeat. 

“Good move.” Lúcio goes to Winston and nods, giving him permission to start the procedure. 

“A talking gorilla. That’s new.” The vampire rolled his eyes, watching Winston pull out an injection kit. 

“Says the undead guy.” Winston responds, weary of the man’s presence. 

“You really want to let this man go?” Zarya whispers next to Lúcio. “If he is gone then he will stop killing.” 

Lúcio didn’t know how to respond to that. “If the experiment fails and we run out of his blood, we need him alive in case we want to try again. If we want to try again.” He hadn’t fully admitted he lost hope. But doing this whole mission was cathartic. “I don’t want him alive. But let me avoid a stupid mistake.” 

>>>>>>>>>

Lúcio lets himself rest on his bed, arm out while Angela works with the injections that supposedly carries the antidote. She takes a good look at it, making quick notes in her holopad and face Lúcio. “Ready?” 

He nods, mind distracted and staring at the ceiling. He took the liberty in switching on his music, letting the tunes distract him from his concerns even if it's just for a second. He feels the faint prick of the needle, but the sensation didn’t last long. After a few seconds, Angela finished up. She puts away the needle and takes a good look at Lúcio. “How do you feel?” 

“No change.” 

“This will take time. You do know that, right?” She puts her tools away in a bag specific for then, sitting next to him. “You can remove your bracelet if you want.” 

“Why? It feels nice being next to people and not smelling them as food.” He rolls over to the side, hugging a frog pillow Hana gifted him. 

“Lúcio, you can’t wear it for long. Side effects are that your body won’t be able to tell when it’s hungry. You will begin to feel weak and if you remove it then, your senses will be overwhelmed. It’ll make it harder to think. We talked about this.” She catches him turning his head to meet her gaze. He nods, agreeing with her. “Keep me updated.” She asks, holding his cold hand to comfort.

“Ditto. Thanks…. Can you check on Reinhardt for me?” He asks, his chest feeling tight, remembering how he left the old man. 

“Actually, Reinhardt just woke up. He should be speaking to-” The muffled yells echo throughout the corridors. She looked back at the door confused. After seconds of listening, both Angela and Lúcio identified that is the sound of a ranting angry old man. “I’ll go check on him.” She said with urgency, heading to the door. “If anything you notice seems off, notify me.” 

Lúcio nods, concerned. He was so distracted with the yelling he didn’t feel hurt over the sounds of the door locking. He head to the wall, pressing his ear against the cold metal. He couldn’t decipher a full sentence. He reaches for his wrists, removing the bracelet invention and waited. Angela had a point. His senses got momentarily overwhelmed. His stomach remembered what he craved for. He ignores it though as he continues to listen, detecting also the agitated voices of Ana and Jack. 

-o-o-o-o-o-

Dead silence. That is how the infirmary was. Reinhardt stared at his old friends, Jack and Ana. He didn’t look away for one bit, his bed inclined so he is able to sit up. His fingers eases its way to grip at the bed sheets, trying to hold back the built up anger in his chest. “Reinhardt, I-”

“Hah! More surprises, eh, commander? Let me say you really suck at them.” Both Ana and Jack were confused by Reinhardt's sudden upbeat attitude. “Yet, for this one, you surprised me. You two indeed did. I take it…” He takes a good look at Jack. “You never intended on tell us, on telling me...” 

“It’s more complicated than one would think-” 

He grips the metal handrails to the point of bending. “GABRIEL. IS. ALIVE! HE IS ALIVE AND YOU TWO KNEW AND SAID NOTHING!” Ana flinched at the sheer volume of Reinhardt’s voice. But she kept to herself, saying nothing. It almost felt like she didn’t have the right to. “I buried you two. I buried Gabriel. Torbjorn, Angela, McCree, Genji… we all did. And then what? Turns out you were playing hide and seek?! And after five years you two just decide it is time to reveal you are alive?!” 

It all came back to him, those nights of mourning, the nights he would drink himself away if Torbjorn wasn’t around to convince him to stop. How he would give anything to have the people he lost back. And here he is with that opportunity. Yet, as happy as he can be, why does he feel this heavy betrayal? Selfish. Perhaps. But he gives less of a damn now. 

“We did it to protect all of you.” She finally spoke up. 

“Ana.” Jack huffs. 

“How would you all react discovering Gabriel is now a part of Talon? Along with Lacroix’s wife and Moira? He has changed so much, he isn’t Gabriel anymore. He is an enemy that needs to be stopped. We knew if we told you, it would crush you to the point of being emotionally unfit for duty.” 

Of all the things to say to Reinhardt. His glare never left her. She exhales. “Now I see… that wasn’t a wise decision.”

Jack didn’t add anything more to that. He is almost afraid to speak up at his angry friend. Reinhardt on the other hand seemed to have calmed down after his vent. Anger still bubbled within his chest. “How can I trust you two again?” 

Ana sighs, fingers adjusting one side of her hijab. “I don’t know.” 

Outside the infirmary, near the entrance stood McCree and Genji, eavesdropping on the whole loud argument. After what his ears caught, McCree’s cigarette drops to the floor, too shocked to even realized it happened. Genji on the other hand just stood there, unsure how to take the new information.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A day passed since the yelling fiasco. Lúcio kills time working with computer and music equipment. Not wanting to break anything, he was working with delicate hands. He looks at the time seeing he is one hour late in feeding. He raised his eyebrow, confused that his body didn’t have a heavy reaction. He didn’t think too deep about it. His mind has already been too preoccupied about Reinhardt’s wellbeing. For hours he has tried to contact Reinhardt through video chat and he got no response. He panicked thinking the man now hated him for sending him to the hospital, but he pushes the thought to the side as much as he could. He can’t let himself be ridden with guilt again no matter how big the temptation is.

He was able to reach Hana. She was the only one that could give him the details. “Reinhardt just snapped. He is angry. He won’t talk to anyone. As soon as Dr. Zeigler discharged him he locked himself in his room.”

Lúcio bites his lips. “But why? Is it…?” 

“I think he found out a secret Ana and the old man were hiding. I don’t know. I think McCree and Genji know something but they also seem to be in a bad mood. Whatever it was, it must be serious.” Hana hums, desperate to get more info. 

“But how do you see Reinhardt? Physically?” He asks, biting his lip.

“Whoa, you really do love em, do you?” Hana smiles, enjoying Lúcio’s embarrassed expression. “He is a nice GILF.” 

“GILF?” 

She wiggles her eyebrows. “Oh you know, Grandpa I like to-”

“Okaaaaaaay, that's enough.” 

She snickers at his reaction. “He looks better, perfectly fine. But that’s all I can say since Reinhardt shut himself from the world.” 

“I just want to… Talk to him.” He huffs, hugging the frog plush. 

“You’ll get your chance soon. I know it.” She smiles. She wants to ask him how the antidote is going. She wants to know that he will get better. But bringing up the subject will lower his mood. It is clear he doesn’t believe it’ll work. “Up for two player later?” 

“I’d like that.” He smiles, happy he lives in a time where holo game controllers exists. 

The door of his room clicks. “Hey, gotta go.” He cuts the call short, wondering who is coming to visit at this hour of the night. The door slide open. Lúcio’s eyes widen. Reinhardt walks in, looking like he hadn’t slept for days. The bags under his eyes were visible as he hunched. His nose was almost as read as a beat. His eyes focused on the nearest walls instead of Lúcio. He wore his black t shirt, his neck revealing scars that took form of two dots. Lúcio’s back shudders at the faint memory. 

Already used to his blood, Lúcio’s nose detected a change of his scent. It was different. Not the same as Reinhardts. Perhaps it is due to the transfusion. It wasn’t by any means a foul scent, but it bothered him.

Minutes passed and Reinhardt remained still standing. He didn’t greet him or made eye contact. Finally he makes a move, walking inside as the door slides shut with lock. Then came more silence. 

“How… Are you feeling?” Lúcio didn’t know how to start the conversation. Reinhardt shakes out of his stupor, walking towards Lúcio remembering why he came here in the first place. A fear rose inside Lúcio, scooting away. 

That caught Reinhardt’s attention. “Lúcio, I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“It isn’t you that I’m worried about.” He gestures to himself. “I don’t think you should be here. You just got out of the infirmary. I took you there. I got you in that situation.” He hugs his legs, pulling them closer to his chest. “I can’t bear to see myself do it again. You should go.” 

“Lúcio, that happened because I allowed myself for it to happen. I didn’t want you to run off. Besides that, you still saved my life. You had the power to stop yourself. You dragged my body back to Angela’s office on time.” He recalls, a curve emerging from his cheek. “Was I heavy?” 

Lúcio shook his head.

“Oh. Well, still thank you.” He noticed Lúcio’s eyes locked at his neck, at his new scars. Thanks to Angela’s medical technology the wound heals fast. She still haven't found a way to avoid scarring. “Oh, this? It is nothing!” He touches the newly scarred spot. “If anything I think it is badass, eh?” 

“You don’t have to be so nice, Rein.” Lúcio mumbled.

“Hmm, also the experience brought a lot of excitement I hadn’t felt in a long time.” He mumbles while rubbing his chin. 

“Okay, now is the time to kinkshame.” Lúcio huffs, face covered with embarrassment. Reinhardt could have sworn the cheeks darkened but he shrugged it off as wishful thinking. “Still, are you okay? I… Heard the commotion.” 

Reinhardt’s smile fades in a millisecond. He sits down at the other end of the bed, hands over his knees. What Lúcio can describe when seeing the big man’s face is pure melancholy. 

“I’ve been in the war. I’ve been in so many battles in my life. I lost many crusaders, teammates, friends and lovers. People who I consider them as my family. And then it turns out Ana and Jack were alive and well. They just allowed the world to believe they are dead… I’ve wasted many nights drinking my sorrows away.” He pauses, taking a good look at his hands, mentally counting the losses. 

“Rein?” 

“At first, when I realized they were alive, I was filled with nothing but joy and confusion. What else can I do but hug them tight and pray we all rot together as old people?” He adds, rubbing his chest. “Then came that other feeling. It sounds selfish. Yet as time passed I felt… Betrayed. I felt angry for what they did. Angry over the fact that they didn’t trust me enough, that they didn’t trust the others to tell us in some way they are alive. I just…” 

“Valid.” Lúcio adds, nose enjoying his scent but didn’t feel hunger just yet. 

“I let it slide. I thought if time passed I’d feel better. It turns out more secrets were hidden. Reaper…” He exhales, rubbing the bridge of his nose to hold himself from crying. “This whole time, the man we fought against, the Reaper, was none other than Gabriel Reyes the whole time.”

Lúcio’s jaw drops, leaning closer to Reinhardt without hesitation. “...The leader of blackwatch?!” He has been told about the members of the First Strike team and Blackwatch. He heard many stories of the greatly underrated Agent Gabriel Reyes, leader of Blackwatch. They never found his body after the destruction of the Swiss headquarters. 

“They knew, Lúcio. They fucking knew. I still mourned for that man. I still did. And yet they never told me? They never told me our old friend is working for TALON?” Lúcio jumped at the increase volume of his voice. The tears kicked in, trailing down Reinhardt’s face. Lúcio hesitates but walks closer to him, desperate need to comfort him. “How could they… how could they keep having these secrets from me? How can I ever trust them again…?”

What can he say? Reinhardt was always the man to comfort him. Now the roles reversed. “They probably didn’t want to make you hurt. I’m not saying what they did was right but I wouldn’t call it ill intentioned.” He catches a quick glare from the old man. “Your anger is still valid. No denying that. I sometimes do feel a little jealous. I’d wish for anything to find out my old friends were just faking their deaths. The only difference is that you never found their bodies.” Perhaps it was the wrong time to add that.

Reinhardt sight, now feeling like a dick. “I apologize.” 

“Hey, this isn’t about me. It is about you. I just…” It is so hard not to go and kiss him, to inhale his scent so hard. 

“No… I have been rambling about myself too much.” He reaches for Lúcio’s hand, making the young man go weak. “What about you? Did she give it to you? The antidote?” 

“It’s only an antidote if it works, Rein. I don’t want to think about it much.” He sighs, frowning. His hand caress Reinhardt’s cheek, enjoying the fuzzy sensation of his beard. The warmth of his cheeks is too much compared to his cold dead hands. “But I hurt you. I hurt you so much. Even if it wasn’t me I still feel guilty.” 

“Lúcio, stop. What happened happened. I made a choice. And you made a choice to stop. You did what any other medic would do after that. You just got lucky you could carry my heavy body.” Reinhardt smiles, cheeks reddening. 

Lúcio chuckles, nuzzling his forehead against Reinhardt’s. Part of him holds back at inhaling, his aroma tempting enough. Still no stir in his stomach. That is a good sign. He ate just an hour ago. It should hold him for another. He just wants to kiss him, to take in those lips so badly. 

He doesn’t hold back and pulls Reinhardt for a long kiss. Reinhardt is taken by surprise but welcomes it, placing both hands behind Lúcio’s back. He is taking a huge risk by doing this. Is he willing to go along with it?

Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to talk more about fanfics? Overwatch? You can find me here~
> 
> my tumblr: http://little-bits-of-leaves.tumblr.com/  
> My twitter: https://twitter.com/Millie_Coqui  
> My nsfw tumblr: https://the-naughty-leaf.tumblr.com


End file.
